


La Vie des Autres

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Berlin-Est, deux agents de la Stasi, deux acteurs, un dramaturge et une opération d'espionnage...





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà! Bon je me relance dans un UA historique, enfin bon, une fiction inspirée par le film 'La Vie des Autres' de Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck. Film allemand que j'aime énormément et que j'ai revisionné suite à l'écriture de Résistance, parce que j'aime beaucoup le cinéma allemand =)  
> Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, je mettrai sûrement plus de temps à l'écrire que Résistance parce que je maîtrise moins cette période que la seconde guerre mondiale, mais je vais plus m'arrêter sur les personnages que sur l'époque mais j'essaierai de recréer l'ambiance qui régnait en RDA à cette époque.  
> Bonne lecture ;-)

Berlin-Est, février 1985 :

 

Martin était à peine réveillé et savourait son premier café de la journée, il était très matinal aujourd’hui, son supérieur l’avait prévenu tard dans la soirée qu’il avait un nouvel interrogatoire à diriger aujourd’hui, il devait donc passer dans les bureaux assez tôt pour étudier le dossier et ainsi être le plus efficace possible. La journée allait être longue et rude mais Martin ne s’en plaignait pas, il servait son pays et il en était fier. Hugo faisait alors son entrée dans le salon, il sortait de la douche.

 

_ Je t’ai réveillé, désolé, je sais que t’es fatigué, s’excusa Martin.

_ Non t’inquiètes pas, on finit l’opération aujourd’hui, donc il faut que j’y sois assez tôt, lui expliqua Hugo.

_ Ah, vous avez tout ce qu’il vous faut ? demanda Martin.

_ Oui, crois-moi, il est mouillé jusqu’au cou, et on va peut-être pouvoir faire tomber tout un réseau, s’enthousiasma Hugo.

_ Bonne nouvelle ! s’exclama Martin.

_ Comme tu dis, sourit Hugo.

 

Les deux amis sourirent et Martin alla servir un café à Hugo avant de mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Martin et Hugo vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps, depuis que Martin avait perdu ses parents, c’était la famille d’Hugo qui l’avait accueilli, les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis le lycée et leurs parents étaient très proches, alors ils n’avaient pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre le jeune homme sous leur aile. Hugo et Martin avaient ensuite poursuivi leurs études ensemble et s’étaient alors pris un appartement tous les deux, autant continuer à vivre en famille, non ? Ils avaient toujours été une excellente équipe, et le parti en avait bien conscience. Car Hugo et Martin étaient agents pour la Stasi, la police d’état de la RDA, « le bouclier et le glaive du parti » comme on disait. Ils étaient très jeunes, mais avaient déjà tous les deux le grade de lieutenant au sein de la Stasi. Ils faisaient partis des agents les plus efficaces, dès leurs premiers mois de service ils avaient réussi à démanteler un réseau qui faisait passer des gens clandestinement à l’ouest et avaient ainsi gagné la confiance de leurs supérieurs et leurs grades. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble, sur les mêmes missions, mais cette année, ils ne s’étaient beaucoup vus sur le terrain. On avait confié à Hugo la direction d’une mission de surveillance alors que Martin s’était vu confié un bon nombre d’interrogatoires pour lesquels il semblait avoir un talent certain. Finalement cette situation leur plaisait car ainsi ils se voyaient beaucoup plus chez eux, car quand ils travaillaient ensemble sur les missions de surveillance l’un s’occupait des écoutes de jours et l’autre des écoutes de nuits, et ne faisaient donc que se croiser lorsque l’un venait relever l’autre.

Les deux amis prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l’habitude depuis le début de l’année. Il faisait froid en ce matin de février, Martin monta vite dans leur Trabant 601 et emmena Hugo sur le lieu de son opération avant de partir dans les bureaux de la Stasi. Il passa la barrière de sécurité puis se rendit dans le bureau de son officier supérieur, ce dernier lui donna son dossier. L’homme interrogé portait le numéro de code 227, 35 ans, marié, père de deux enfants, August et Lena, ouvrier. Martin n’en revenait pas, comment un ouvrier pouvait-il ne pas soutenir la RDA ? L’homme était accusé d’avoir aidé un ami à passer à l’est, ou en tout cas de savoir qui l’avait aidé, et c’est ce que Martin devait découvrir. Il alla enfiler son uniforme avant de se rendre à la salle d’interrogatoire en attendant l’arrivée du détenu. Quelques minutes plus tard, on introduisait le prisonnier dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Il n’était pas très grand, blond, les yeux bleus, une barbe assombrissait ses joues. Martin le trouvait arrogant, il avait l’impression que l’homme le prenait de haut. Il lui ordonna donc de s’assoir, de mettre les mains sous les cuisses paumes vers le bas. Il prenait quelques notes et l’interrogatoire commença. Bien sûr l’homme commença à dire qu’il n’était au courant de rien, et qu’il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. « Vous insinuez que nous arrêtons les gens sans raison ? » lui avait alors demandé Martin, piquant. L’homme avait alors baissé la tête, comme honteux avant de répondre « non », cette honte sur le visage de l’homme en face de lui apporta une certaine satisfaction à Martin, qu’il ne montra pas, il se devait de rester ferme et droit face au détenu. Martin lui avait alors posé la question, « où étiez-vous le jour où votre ami Hans Dresner a quitté le pays ? ». L’homme répondit qu’il avait rencontré un ami avec qui il avait passé la journée jusque tard dans la nuit. Martin n’était vraiment pas satisfait de cette réponse, il lui reposa alors la question, l’homme lui fit la même réponse, encore une fois la même question, encore une fois la même réponse. Martin savait que l’homme mentait, alors il poursuivit l'interrogatoire en posant toujours la même question. Il sortit à plusieurs reprises de la salle d’interrogatoire, en profitant pour approfondir le dossier ou pour discuter avec son supérieur, laissant le détenu avec un agent de la Stasi pour l’empêcher de dormir. La nuit commençait à tomber, l’homme était épuisé, il n’avait pas pu se reposer même cinq minutes. C’était ainsi qu’opérait la Stasi, des interrogatoires jusqu’à l’épuisement, d’après eux c’était le meilleur moyen de différencier un coupable d’un innocent. L’homme était tellement épuisé qu’il en pleurait, il suppliait qu’on le laisse dormir quelques minutes au moins, Martin n’écoutait pas, il reposait toujours la même question, et le détenu lui faisait toujours la même réponse. Il était temps de le faire définitivement craquer.

 

_ Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que si vous ne parlez pas, vous allez nous obliger à arrêter votre épouse, vos enfants seront confiés aux services sociaux, c’est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

 

L’homme fondit en larmes et finit par donner le nom de l’homme qui avait aidé son ami à passer à l’ouest. On autorisa le détenu 227 à retourner dans sa cellule où il pourrait enfin dormir, il serait remis en liberté le lendemain à condition d’accepter de devenir informateur pour la police d’état. Martin allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui après avoir reçu les félicitations de son supérieur.

 

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi doué Weill, on a besoin d’homme comme vous. Sachez que l’opération de votre collègue M. Clément a été couronné de succès, et j’espère grâce aux informations que vous avez obtenu aujourd’hui, qu’un autre réseau de passeur pourra bientôt être à son tour démantelé.

_ Je vous remercie mon colonel, il n’y a rien de plus important que de servir notre république.

_ Je sais que vous n’avez pas effectué ce genre d’opération depuis longtemps, mais j’aimerais de nouveau vous avoir sur le terrain ensemble, avec le lieutenant Clément. Il y a quelqu’un qui va faire l’objet d’une opération sous peu, j’aimerais que vous vous en chargiez ensemble.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez.

_ Très bien, je vous ferais parvenir le dossier très rapidement, en attendant prenez ces deux billets, vous allez au théâtre demain soir, histoire de vous familiariser avec le suspect. Vous et votre collègue avait mérité une journée de congé, mais ne soyez pas en retard à la représentation !

_ Comptez sur nous mon colonel, je vous remercie de votre confiance.

 

Martin prit les billets que le Lieutenant-colonel lui tendait, le salua et partit. Il fut heureux une fois rentré dans son appartement, il s’écroula littéralement sur le canapé, l’interrogatoire avait été rude, il était très fatigué. Un rire le tira de sa somnolence, Hugo était déjà rentré et l’avait observé depuis la cuisine s’écrouler sur le canapé.

 

_ Alors Weill, t’as eu une dure journée ? demanda Hugo hilare.

_ Te moque pas ! J’ai passé la journée en salle d’interrogatoire, il a mis du temps à craquer, mais j’ai fini par le faire avouer, on aura un informateur de plus à partir de demain.

_ Mais c’est qu’il est doué notre Weill, bientôt tu seras promu capitaine !

_ Et toi avec moi ! Lâcha Martin en lui tendant les billets.

 

Hugo les prit, les examina, deux places pour la première d’une pièce le lendemain à 20h, Hugo regarda Martin, perplexe.

 

_ En quoi des places pour une pièce de théâtre vont nous obtenir une promotion de capitaine ? Tu comptes arrêter tous les comédiens pour trahison ?

_ Mais non idiot ! On nous a confié une mission, à tous les deux, on va rebosser ensemble mec !

_ Oh, il te remette sur le terrain ? T’es peut-être pas si bon que ça en interrogatoire finalement !

 

Hugo se moquait ouvertement de son meilleur qui attrapa un des coussins sur le canapé avant de lui lancer à la figure. Les deux garçons poursuivirent la bagarre pendant quelques minutes, tels des enfants. Il en était souvent ainsi entre eux dès qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls, leur complicité était belle à voir et aurait donné le sourire à n’importe qui. Mais tous les gens de l’immeuble savaient qu’ils travaillaient pour la Stasi, et donc il se méfiait d’eux. Pourtant, Martin et Hugo n’avaient pas l’impression d’appartenir à un système autoritaire, ils étaient fiers de servir la RDA, ils croyaient vraiment en la dictature de prolétariat, c’est ainsi qu’on les avait élevé, dans le socialisme. Ils étaient plus qu’heureux de servir leur pays et de lutter contre ses ennemis, jamais ils ne refusaient une mission et ils ne remettaient jamais en doute les intentions de leurs supérieurs. Ils auraient aimé que les gens à l’ouest pensent la même chose, ils ne comprenaient pas qu’autant de personnes veuillent passer le mur. Pourquoi partir ? Eux n’en avaient aucune envie. Quand leur petite bataille de coussins fut terminée, Martin se tourna vers Hugo.

 

_ Vincent doit venir quand ? demanda Martin.

_ Vendredi normalement, j’espère que j’aurais un peu de temps à lui consacrer, soupira Hugo.

_ Si jamais, je ferais des heures supplémentaires pour que vous puissiez vous voir, ne t’en fais pas.

_ Je te remercie ! Mais je dois faire mon travail aussi.

_ S’il venait habiter à l’est, ça irait mieux.

_ Tu sais très bien qu’il ne veut pas laisser sa famille à l’ouest, et puis il viendrait habiter où ? Avec nous ? Ce serait bizarre tu crois pas ? Et je voudrais pas que tu te sentes rejeter !

_ Oh, je me sens déjà abandonné tous les jours, moi qui croyais qu’on était inséparables !

 

Martin maniait très bien le sarcasme à ses heures, les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Martin était très heureux pour Hugo et Vincent, il s’était connu alors que Vincent venait avec ses parents pour rendre visite à son oncle qui vivait à Berlin-Est. Hugo était devenu ami avec lui, ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés, Hugo l’avait présenté à Martin et les trois garçons étaient rapidement devenus de très bons amis. Puis Hugo et Vincent étaient devenus plus que des amis, et Martin s’était donc arrangé pour leur laisser du temps seuls pendant les rares visites de Vincent, surtout depuis la mort de son oncle. Il continuait tout de même à venir, pour Hugo, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Martin ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne venait pas vivre avec eux, même si ça signifierait que le « eux » n’inclurait plus que Vincent et Hugo, et que donc il devrait se trouver un autre appartement, il en serait heureux pour ses amis. Hugo se mit aux fourneaux afin de leur préparer le dîner, un des derniers qu’ils partageraient étant donné la mission qui les attendait. Les deux amis mangèrent, discutèrent jusqu’à très tard dans la soirée, Martin en avait presque oublié sa fatigue, mais ils finirent par aller se coucher, épuisés tous les deux. Au moins, demain, ils pourraient se reposer pour être en forme avant de débuter leur nouvelle mission.

 

Le lendemain, ils partirent ensemble de leur appartement à 19h30 pour aller assister à la pièce de théâtre. Hugo et Martin n’avaient jamais eu de grande passion pour le théâtre, mais se pliaient à l’exercice pour le bien de leur mission. Ce n’était pas qu’ils n’aimaient pas l’art, bien au contraire, Martin aimait beaucoup jouer de la guitare, et allait parfois jouer dans un bar quand le temps le lui permettait. Il ne pouvait plus depuis qu’il s’occupait intensément des interrogatoires, mais maintenant qu’il allait être de retour sur le terrain, s’ils reprenaient leurs habitudes, c’est Hugo qui se chargerait des écoutes de nuits, donnant ainsi le temps à Martin d’aller jouer un peu, ça lui manquait.

Ils arrivèrent au théâtre dix minutes plus tard, prirent place dans leur loge, qui donnait côté jardin. Martin observa le programme de la soirée, c’était une pièce d’un certain Yann Barthès, Martin n’en avait jamais entendu parler, Hugo oui en revanche, Vincent lui en parlait beaucoup, étant acteur, il connaissait les dramaturges, mais il avait toujours été étonné que Vincent lui parle d’un auteur de l’est, apparemment c’était un des seuls auteurs fidèle à la RDA à être quand-même lu à l’ouest. Martin se demandait bien pourquoi il allait faire l’objet d’une opération, il comprit aisément quand il le vit, il prenait place dans la loge située presque en face de la leur, le sourire aux lèvres, il saluait les spectateurs qui l’applaudissaient.

 

_ On dirait vraiment le genre de type arrogant dont on nous a appris à nous méfier, murmura Martin.

_ Oui, un peu, il a l’air trop poli pour être honnête, répondit Hugo.

 

Ils se turent ensuite, ne voulant pas attirer l’attention pendant la représentation. Martin utilisait ses jumelles pour observer Barthès dans sa loge, analysant ses réactions, il avait l’air stressé, il observait de temps en temps la salle, scrutant le visage des spectateurs, cherchant à connaître leur opinion de la pièce, puis il se reconcentrait sur la scène. Martin se reconcentra à son tour sur la pièce pour le dernier acte, et Hugo prit le relais pour observer l’homme en question. Ils étaient du même avis, trop poli pour être honnête, il avait sûrement quelque chose à cacher, même si sa pièce semblait être une ode au socialisme, il ne leur inspirait pas confiance. La pièce prit fin, Hugo et Martin avaient maintenant tous les deux les yeux rivés sur la loge de Barthès, les rideaux s’étaient refermés depuis quelques instants, l’acteur principal de la pièce vint retrouver l’auteur dans sa loge, avant de lui prendre la main pour l’attirer dans les coulisses. Leur proximité frappa les deux amis. Leur supérieur était dans la salle, accompagné du ministre de la culture, il leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Une fois en bas, il alla vers eux, laissant le ministre avec son cabinet.

 

_ Vous avez pu observer Barthès ? leur demanda leur supérieur.

_ Oui mon colonel, quand commençons nous l’opération ? demanda Hugo.

_ Dès demain, vous commencez l’observation, choisissez votre équipe, discrétion totale, surveillance 24h/24, à part ça, vous avez carte blanche.

 

Martin et Hugo prirent congé du lieutenant-colonel et repartirent chez eux, Hugo avait le dossier dans les mains, et commençait à le lire alors que Martin leur préparait du thé.

 

_ Ils vivent ensemble, ça explique leur proximité, dit Hugo.

_ Je comprends mieux, comment s’appelle cet acteur déjà ? demanda Martin.

_ Laurent Bon, apparemment il est très connu dans le métier, il me semble que Vincent m’en a déjà parlé aussi, en même temps que Barthès sans doute. Il a joué dans toutes ses pièces depuis le début, les deux noms sont un peu indissociables.

_ Très bien, alors, on procède comment ?

_ Observation devant chez lui demain, avec la camionnette, mes gars nous aideront à installer le matériel. Il faut qu’on soit opérationnels au plus tard jeudi, ce qui nous laisse trois jours, pas un de plus.

_ Très bien, pour les écoutes, on fait comment ?

_ Comme d’habitude non ? Tu te charges des journées et moi des nuits ?

_ Toujours toi qui est le plus avantagé, hein ?

_ Il faut bien que j’ai du temps pour Vincent, lui répondit Hugo avec une petite moue.

_ Tu te lances dans le chantage affectif ?

_ Parce que je sais que ça marche !

 

Les deux amis partagèrent encore un rire avant de partir se coucher. Demain, l’opération commence.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Martin et Hugo s’étaient levés aux aurores, il fallait qu’il soit très tôt devant l’appartement de Barthès afin d’observer ses allers et venues pour savoir quand il pourrait installer les micros. Posté chacun à un bout de la rue, ils observaient, notant le moindre mouvement dans un carnet, communiquant à distance par quelques gestes. Quand Martin vit Barthès sortirent, il dut retenir un léger rire, il n’avait pas du tout le même air que le soir de la première de sa pièce. Il avait quitté son costume pour un simple jean et un pull, un manteau noir ouvert et un bonnet gris sur la tête, des lunettes sur le nez, il était loin de l’image qu’il renvoyait en public. Martin jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, 10h. Quelques minutes plus tard, le comédien Laurent Bon sorti à son tour, portant un pantalon et une chemise, il restait assez proche de la première impression que Martin avait eue. Ils restèrent en poste toute la journée et la suivante, ayant observé les moindres faits et gestes des deux hommes, le rendez-vous avait été fixé avec leur équipe au lendemain, 10h, heure à laquelle les deux hommes semblaient quitter leur appartement tous les jours. Une camionnette était garée face au bâtiment, Martin était juste à côté, attendant le bon moment pour donner le signal, Barthès sorti suivi de très près cette fois-ci par son comédien. Martin donna le signal, toute l’équipe descendit, Hugo n’était pas avec eux, il était dans les locaux de la Stasi pour consulter les dossiers des différentes fréquentations de Barthès, il donnait une fête chez lui ce soir, Martin et lui se devaient d’avoir le plus d’informations possibles sur ses invités.

Toute l’équipe était habillé en blouse de travail, ainsi ils avaient l’air d’ouvriers venant effectuer des travaux dans l’immeuble, l’un d’eux restait devant la porte d’entrée, avec une échelle pour y installer une caméra. Une fois qu’ils furent entrés dans l’appartement après avoir crocheté la serrure, Martin leur donna vingt minutes pour tout installer. Il fit le tour du logement, fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau, là, il trouva plusieurs exemplaires du Spiegel, un journal de l’ouest, il ne semblait pas à Martin que Barthès ait une quelconque autorisation pour recevoir ce journal. Il observa la bibliothèque, là encore, il vit un peu de littérature de l’ouest. Au fond du salon, Martin aperçut un piano et un violoncelle, les deux hommes avaient l’air d’apprécier aussi la musique. Martin sortit ensuite de l’appartement pour se rendre à l’étage supérieur, il savait que là se trouvait seulement un grenier, inutilisé, il crocheta la serrure et y entra. Il y avait assez de place pour qu’Hugo et lui puissent y installer leur poste de surveillance. Il redescendit, vingt minutes s’étaient écoulés, tout était en place.

 

Martin rejoignit Hugo dans les locaux de la Stasi pendant que leur équipe installait leur poste de surveillance. Hugo avait lu presque tous ce que la Stasi savait des invités qui seraient présents à la fête de ce soir, mais certains pouvaient ne pas être encore connu, alors ils devraient faire attention à tous les noms qui seraient prononcés à cette soirée. Ils allèrent à la cafeteria pour déjeuner ensemble, comme toujours, ils ne se mettaient pas à la table des officiers, pour eux, le socialisme devait bien démarrer quelques part, et ils riaient souvent en écoutant les jeunes recrues, ils se rappelaient l’époque, pas si lointaines où ils étaient à leur place et faisaient le même genre de blague. Souvent, quand ils remarquaient la présence d’Hugo et Martin, ils se taisaient, ils étaient intimidés, Hugo et Martin n’aimaient pas vraiment ça, leur disaient d’agir normalement, mais ils sentaient toujours une certaine distance se placer immédiatement entre eux et les jeunes recrues installées en bout de table. Hugo faisait un rapport de tout ce qu’il avait lu à Martin, qui enregistrait toutes les informations sans avoir à les noter. Tous les artistes du coin devrait être à la soirée, d’après ce qu’Hugo disait, Barthès était très apprécié dans le milieu, mais sortait rarement, il était du genre solitaire, n’ayant qu’un cercle restreint d’amis proches. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Laurent Bon, lui avait des contacts avec beaucoup d’artistes et de gens du milieu en général, il avait un long carnet d’adresse, et connaissait également des artistes de l’ouest avec qui il communiquait régulièrement. Martin se demanda un instant si ce n’était pas sur lui qu’il faudrait enquêter, mais leur supérieur avait été clair, la cible, c’était Barthès, et Martin se dit que finalement, jouer les timides étaient une bonne manière de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se prit à penser que l’homme devait vraiment avoir quelque chose à cacher.

 

_ Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser ce soir, dit Martin d’un ton sarcastique.

_ Tu sais, je préfère avoir à surveiller des artistes que des prêtres, c’est toujours plus sympa, rit Hugo.

_ T’as un artiste pour toi tout seul, t’as pas à te plaindre, il arrive à quelle heure demain ?

_ Dans l’après-midi, de toute façon, tu es en poste jusqu’à 23h, puis je te relève et tu reprends le service à 13h, je serai là pour lui.

_ Tu pourras m’amener ma guitare ce soir ? lui demanda soudain Martin.

_ Tu vas retourner jouer ? demanda Hugo surpris.

_ Ça fait longtemps, j’aimerais bien, je suis passé voir Ali avant de venir, il m’a dit qu’il serait ravi que je revienne jouer.

_ Ah, Ali… Figure toi que c’est un ami de Barthès, assez proche apparemment, c’est dans son dossier.

_ On le surveille encore ?

_ Oui et non, la surveillance est terminée, mais un informateur fait un rapport toutes les semaines. Fais attention mec, il ne faudrait pas que nos supérieurs croient que tu es un traître.

_ Je ferai attention ne t’en fais pas. Bon, il va falloir que j’y aille, je prends bientôt mon premier tour. L’opération « Lazlo » commence, dit Martin d’un ton très théâtral.

 

Il se leva, débarrassa son plateau, et parti en direction de l’appartement à surveiller. Une fois sur place, un membre de l’équipe l’attendait, pour s’assurer que personne ne découvre le matériel, il devait toujours y avoir quelqu’un en poste. Il fut averti par son camarade que la voisine les avait vus et qu’ils s’étaient chargés de la faire taire, en menaçant de retirer sa fille de l’université, Martin lui demanda de faire parvenir un cadeau à cette dame en remerciement de sa discrétion. Martin s’installa à son poste d’écoute, mis une feuille dans la machine à écrire et commença le rapport. L’opération de surveillance pouvait commencer, surveillance de M. Yann Barthès, nom de code « Lazlo ». C’était le milieu de l’après-midi, et d’après ce que venait de lui dire son camarade, seul Laurent Bon était là, ce sera « LB » pour les rapports. Martin enfila le casque, vérifia que tout le matériel fonctionnait, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer son travail, mais son camarade ne semblait pas décider à partir, il restait derrière lui à observer. C’était un petit nouveau, qui n’avait guère de talent selon Martin, il se retourna pour le regarder.

 

_ Vous pouvez partir, je prends le relais, lui dit Martin légèrement agacé.

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous n’auriez pas besoin de renfort lieutenant ? Vous n’êtes que deux avec le lieutenant Clément.

_ Ce sont les ordres, et sachez que le lieutenant Clément et moi avons l’habitude d’opérer de cette manière. Si vous voulez progresser dans le métier, commencez déjà par obéir aux ordres, vous discuterez plus tard. Bonne journée.

 

Son ton était froid, il le savait, il s’en voulait un peu, mais il fallait bien qu’il apprenne, on ne progresse pas ainsi, il devait apprendre à respecter les ordres de ses supérieurs, gagner de l’expérience, seulement après il pourrait discuter avec les autres. C’est ce qu’il avait fait avec Hugo, ils avaient suivi les ordres, avaient appris de l’expérience de leurs années, leurs bonnes notes à l’université aidant, on leur confia des missions de plus en plus importantes et ils gagnèrent la confiance et le respect de leur supérieur. Ils n’en attendaient pas moins de leurs hommes, ils devaient apprendre à suivre d’abord, pour ensuite devenir meilleur qu’eux. Le jeune homme finit par sortir, apparemment peiné par les mots de Martin, mais il n’arrivait pas à les regretter. Il remit son casque et écouta. Laurent était en train de jouer au piano, un morceau de Bach se souvint Martin. Pendant plus de deux heures il n’entendit que ça, du piano, encore du piano, et les compositeurs se succédaient, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Liszt, Tchaïkovski. Aux alentours de 18h, il s’arrêta de jouer, il commençait à ranger l’appartement, sûrement en préparation de la fête. Il l’entendait ramasser des livres, sûrement ceux qu’il avait vu trainer plus tôt dans la journée, ensuite, il lui sembla l’entendre accrocher quelque chose au mur, peut-être des guirlandes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Martin vu Yann Barthès arriver en bas de l’immeuble grâce à la caméra qu’ils avaient installés le matin. Un instant plus tard, il faisait son entrée dans l’appartement.

 

__ Laurent ! Ce n’est pas à toi de préparer l’appartement pour ton anniversaire, laisse-moi faire !_

__ Il faut bien que je le fasse, tu es en retard !_

__ Désolé, j’étais avec Mouloud._

__ Je sais… c’est pour ça que je ne t’en veux pas. Comment il va ?_

__ Pas fort, mais il est quand même souriant, je ne sais pas s’il viendra ce soir…_

__ Ne t’inquiètes pas pour lui, ça ira, il faut. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose…_

 

Martin devina que Yann souriait à cette remarque, puis il entendit les deux hommes s’embrasser. Alors les doutes qu’ils avaient eu avec Hugo étaient fondés, les deux hommes étaient plus qu’amis, ils étaient amants, Martin se hâta de le noter dans le rapport, il n’avait pas lu cette information dans le dossier qu’on lui avait confié. Aux alentours de 20h, les premiers invités commençaient à arriver, au milieu de toutes les voix, Martin reconnaissait bien celle d’Ali, le patron du bar dans lequel il avait l’habitude d’aller jouer dès que le temps lui permettait, il espérait de tout son cœur qu’il n’entendrait rien de compromettant sortir de sa bouche. Il appréciait beaucoup cet homme, il n’avait aucune envie de l’envoyer en prison ou d’en faire son ennemi, mais s’il trahissait la RDA, il le devrait.

La soirée continuait, Martin s’efforçait de suivre les mouvements de Yann, prêtant attention à sa voix uniquement afin de savoir quel micro utiliser et à quel moment. Il l’entendit se diriger vers le petit salon, rejoindre le dénommé Mouloud dont il avait parlé plus tôt avec son compagnon, apparemment ce dernier s’était mis volontairement à l’écart.

 

 __ Pourquoi tu restes à l’écart comme ça ?_ demanda Yann.

 __ Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, excuse-moi, je n’aurais pas dû venir,_ soupira Mouloud.

__ Arrête tes bêtises, tu sais à quel point tout le monde ici t’aime et t’admire !_

__ On m’admire ? Pour des choses que je ne peux plus faire. Je ne remontrai jamais sur les planches Yann. Qu’est-ce qu’un acteur qui ne peut plus jouer ?_

__ Tu rejoueras un jour, sois patient, ils se rendront compte qu’ils ont fait une erreur, et tu remonteras sur les planches._

__ Espérer, il n’y a plus que ça à faire… dans ma prochaine vie je serai comme toi, un auteur qui peut écrire quand il veut et tout ce qu’il veut… Tu vas sortir ton violoncelle ce soir ? Ou tu le réserve pour Laurent ?_

__ Je ne jouerai pas ce soir, ça te va comme réponse ?_

__ Dommage, je me faisais une joie de t’entendre une nouvelle fois._

__ Je l’amènerai chez toi la semaine prochaine._

 

La conversation n’apporta rien d’intéressant, mais Martin nota le nom de Mouloud, il se renseignerait sur lui demain. Après plusieurs heures, les invités quittaient un à un l’appartement, tous souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Laurent. Quand Ali partit, il glissa un « à tout à l’heure » à Yann, Martin se demanda ce qu’ils pouvaient bien prévoir tous les deux, il espérait que ce n’était rien qui allait à l’encontre de la république, il nota dans le rapport. Puis il entendit Yann s’écrouler sur le canapé pendant que Laurent déballait ses derniers cadeaux, commentant chacun d’entre eux à son compagnon.

 

__ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Yann ? Tu t’inquiètes pour Mouloud c’est ça ?_

__ Excuse-moi, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire la tête le jour de ton anniversaire…_

 

Laurent vint s’assoir à côté de Yann sur le canapé, il le prit dans ses bras et les fit basculer pour que Yann se retrouve allongé sur lui.

 

__ Un jour, il faudra que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter pour tout et tout le monde, pense à toi un peu. J’ai besoin de mon auteur moi, comment je pourrais travailler autrement ?_

__ Tu trouverais facilement, tu es un acteur extraordinaire, et je n’en serais pas là sans toi. C’est toi qui m’as présenté à tout le monde, qui a cru en moi, qui m’a poussé à continuer quand je n’en avais plus la force. Je t’aime, tu le sais ça ?_

__ Je le sais, mais je préfère que tu continues à me le dire, des fois que j’oublie._

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent à nouveau, encore, et encore, Martin entendait leur respiration devenir laborieuse, et devina rapidement ce qui allait suivre. Toujours son casque sur les oreilles, il continuait le rapport, notant tout ce qui venait de se passer et qu’il n’avait pas encore noté. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, Hugo n’allait plus tarder, d’ailleurs, il fit son entrée à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

 

_ Alors ? Quelque chose d’intéressant ? demanda Hugo.

_ T’as perdu notre pari ! répondit Martin fièrement.

_ Sérieux ? Ils sont vraiment ensemble ?

_ Tu veux écouter ?

 

Martin tendit le casque à Hugo, qui ria de bon cœur avant de lancer un regard complice à son meilleur ami.

 

_ Quand je te disais que les artistes c’est plus intéressant que les prêtres ! Ça va peut-être me donner des idées avec Vincent !

_ Ça je ne veux pas le savoir !

_ Avoue, t’es juste jaloux parce que j’ai choisi Vincent et pas toi !

_ Alors ça, jamais de la vie, n’essaie jamais de me sauter dessus mec, t’es vraiment pas mon style !

_ Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises ce que c’est ton style. Je n’en ai pas vu beaucoup passé. AH mais si, ça y est ! Je suis pas assez vieux c’est ça ?

 

Martin lui mit une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de récupérer la guitare qu’Hugo lui avait ramené et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami. Il prit leur voiture pour se rendre au bar d’Ali, quand il y entra, Ali lui fit un grand sourire avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Martin salua certaines personnes qu’il connaissait.

 

_ J’ai prévenu tout le monde que tu revenais ce soir, comme tu le vois, tes fans sont venus en nombre, le taquina Ali.

_ Je vous remercie tous, désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt !

 

Martin discuta encore un instant avant de s’installer sur la petite scène improvisée du bar. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin rejouer de la guitare, il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Il enchaina les morceaux, son public de fidèle n’était pas décidé à partir. Il est vrai qu’il n’était pas venu jouer depuis presque un an. En fait, depuis qu’il avait commencé à s’occuper des interrogatoires à temps plein, et il se rendait compte, qu’il préférait vraiment et de loin le travail de terrain. Au milieu d’une chanson, il aperçut Yann qui entrait dans le bar. Il s’installa sur un tabouret après avoir commandé une vodka, Ali le rejoignit et ils écoutèrent la fin de la chanson ainsi. Martin en chanta encore deux avant d’enfin finir, il était presque une heure du matin, et il avait du travail. Il remballa ses affaires, en tentant de ne pas trop regarder l’homme qu’il surveillait depuis la fin de l’après-midi. Il ne fallait pas qu’il fasse tout foirer. Il remballa sa guitare, et discuta un peu avec les gens qui étaient resté pour l’écouter jusqu’à la fin. Au bout d’un moment, Ali vint le chercher en le tirant par le bras.

 

_ Voilà Martin, avant que tu partes je voulais te présenter un ami de longue date, Yann Barthès. Yann je te présente Martin Weill ! Je lui ai demandé de venir pour qu’il t’écoute chanter.

_ Enchanté Martin, dit Yann en lui tendant la main, Ali m’avait parlé de vous il y a longtemps, mais vous n’étiez pas revenu joué dans son bar depuis.

_ Enchanté Yann, effectivement je ne suis pas venu depuis un bout de temps.

_ Comment ça se fait d’ailleurs ? lui demanda Ali.

_ Oh, je n’avais plus envie de jouer, menti Martin, un manque d’inspiration peut-être.

_ Tu aurais pu venir m’en parler, j’ai cru que tu étais parti à l’ouest ! Lâcha Ali.

_ Pas de risque, c’est ici mon pays, répondit Martin en souriant.

_ Bon je dois vous laisser, dit Yann.

_ Déjà ? lui reprocha Ali.

_ Oui, je te rappelle que c’est l’anniversaire de Laurent, je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, il est capable de s’imaginer qu’il y a quelque chose entre nous, ricana Yann. Martin, ce fut un plaisir de t’entendre chanter, j’espère que j’aurais l’occasion de revenir.

 

Sur ces mots, Yann partit. Martin fut soudain pris d’angoisse, revenir ? Comment ça revenir ? Il n’était pas censé avoir des contacts avec les personnes qu’il surveillait. Martin prenait déjà assez de risque en fréquentant Ali qui avait déjà eu une opération sur le dos.

 

_ Tu restes un peu Martin ? demanda Ali, tirant ainsi Martin de ses tourments.

_ Non, je vais rentrer, je travaille demain, je voudrais être en forme.

_ Comme tu veux, tu reviens dans la semaine ? Demain ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

 

Martin avait parlé sans réfléchir, il partit, se demandant bien comment il allait gérer les prochaines rencontre avec sa cible. Puis, il réfléchit un instant, et se dit que finalement, le contact avec lui pourrait être utile si jamais il tentait quelque chose à l’extérieur. Oui, il viendrait jouer demain, peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre d’avantage sur cet homme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> Les interactions vont se faire plus nombreuses promis, et Vincent arrive ;-)  
> Pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas vu le film "La vie des autres", que je vous conseille fortement, voilà la bande annonce : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uo6r8GGTZGI&t=15s


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, désolé pour le retard, petite panne d'inspiration, je n'ai pas voulu écrire juste pour écrire, alors voilà le troisième chapitre =) J'essaierai d'écrire le quatrième plus rapidement, bonne lecture ;-)

Martin rentra chez lui, heureux de pouvoir enfin s’assoir dans son canapé. Il était fatigué mais heureux, il n’avait pas joué depuis si longtemps, il avait oublié le bien que ça lui procurait. La musique était libératrice pour lui, quand il jouait, il se sentait lui-même. Car il est vrai que son travail l’avait forcé à avoir une double vie. Il avait appris à ses dépens, qu’être un agent de la Stasi était rarement bien vu par ses concitoyens, que les gens devenaient tout de suite méfiants en apprenant son métier. Non, pas méfiants, effrayés, comme si le moindre mot qui s’échappait de leur bouche pouvait les conduire directement en salle d’interrogatoire. Alors après quelques mois, Martin avait fini par mentir, préférant dire qu’il vivait de sa musique, jouait de temps en temps dans les bars et donnait des cours à des enfants, c’était plus simple comme ça. Quand il y pensait, il avait honte de mentir, surtout aux gens qu’il aimait. Comme Ali, il l’avait rencontré par hasard, un soir où il jouait dans un des bars de la ville, ils avaient sympathisé et Ali lui avait proposé de venir jouer dans son bar, et c’était devenu une habitude. Pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine, tard, il venait jouer dans son bar, beaucoup de clients lui donnaient quelques pièces en remerciement et il rentrait chez lui, épuisé mais comblé. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas être devenu artiste, mais il avait voulu respecter le souhait de ses parents. Son père avait lui aussi servi la police d’état et il aurait voulu voir son fils suivre la même voie, Martin en était persuadé, alors il était rentré au service de l’état et du parti, tout simplement.

Il repensa à sa soirée, à son petit concert improvisé dans le bar d’Ali. Oui, il continuerait à y aller, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons, et il se pouvait que Barthès tente quelque chose en dehors de son appartement. Après tout, leurs supérieurs leur avait donné carte blanche pour l’opération, autant aller jusqu’au bout ? Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas le suivre tous les jours, mais s’il s’avérait que Barthès passait beaucoup de temps dans le bar d’Ali, alors Martin en profiterait pour obtenir plus d’informations sur lui. Tout en pensant à cela, il se sentait coupable. Il n’avait pas envie d’utiliser Ali, ou pire, de découvrir quelque chose sur lui qui l’obligerait à le faire incarcérer, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de ça. Il partit se coucher, encore tourmenté par ses pensées, demain il voulait se lever assez tôt pour aller se renseigner sur le certain Mouloud avec qui Barthès avait discuté pendant la soirée d’anniversaire de son compagnon.

Son réveil annonçait déjà 8h30, Martin aurait voulu être réveillé plus tôt. Il alla se laver et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et partit pour les locaux de la Stasi. Une fois là-bas, il chercha le dossier concernant Mouloud. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il le trouva, Mouloud Achour, acteur, interdit de se produire sur scène après avoir signé une pétition contre la politique du gouvernement face aux artistes. Alors qu’il feuilletait le dossier, son officier supérieur arriva à sa hauteur.

 

_ Toujours consciencieux Weill, c’est très bien. Un rapport avec Barthès je suppose ?

_ Oui, il était à la soirée hier, ils se sont parlé, je voulais savoir de qui il s’agissait.

_ Eh bien, je peux vous aider avec ça, j’ai dirigé l’enquête sur Achour. Il a beaucoup travaillé avec Barthès, un de ses acteurs fétiches avec Bon évidemment, puis il y a eu cette pétition, on ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

_ C’est pour ça qu’on surveille Barthès ? A cause de ses fréquentations ?

_ Bien sûr, disons que le parti, et surtout le ministre de la culture, nous a demandé d’enquêter sur lui parce qu’il est bien trop honnête, avec toutes ses fréquentations douteuse, notre camarade Ministre doute de sa loyauté envers le parti.

_ Bien sûr, je comprends. Mon colonel ?

_ Oui ?

_ J’ai observé en quittant mon poste hier soir, que Barthès passait souvent du temps dans un bar à quelques rues de chez lui, ai-je la permission de l’observer là-bas ?

_ Vous parlez du bar d’Ali Baddou ?

_ Oui, exactement.

_ Vous pouvez, mais vous préfèreriez peut-être que j’engage un agent supplémentaire ?

_ Non, je peux m’en charger moi-même, si cela vous convient évidemment ?

_ Rajoutez-le au rapport, je l’approuverais, bonne journée camarade Weill.

_ Bonne journée camarade colonel.

 

Son supérieur partit et Martin continua à feuilleter le dossier d’Achour. Il prit son petit déjeuner là-bas, et alla rejoindre Hugo plus tôt que prévu, il voulait pouvoir discuter de l’opération et de son évolution avec lui. Maintenant que Barthès le connaissait, il devait redoubler d’effort pour ne pas être vu en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il réussit sans peine et rejoignit Hugo dans le grenier. Son meilleur ami se retourna, surpris de le voir, il examina le dossier que Martin avait dans les mains puis releva la tête vers lui.

 

_ Tu sais que t’as encore quelques heures avant de venir me relever mec !

_ Ouais je sais, mais je voulais discuter un peu de l’opération avec toi, et c’est pas en se croisant seulement qu’on va le faire.

_ Ok, mais la prochaine fois tu ramènes les croissants !

_ Pas de problème et ne me remercie pas pour le café !

 

Martin lui tendit son café, Hugo sourit en lui prenant des mains. Comme ils étaient heureux de pouvoir retravailler ensemble, de pouvoir mettre de nouveau leur complicité au service de leur pays.

 

_ Alors, ils sont levés ? demanda Martin.

_ Oui, ils viennent de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Bon joue au piano là, et Barthès lit à côté apparemment, expliqua Hugo.

_ Quelque chose à signaler cette nuit ?

_ Barthès est sorti tard, mais à peine une heure, je ne sais pas où il est allé.

_ Chez Ali, enfin dans son bar, lui répondit Martin.

_ Tu l’as vu ? demanda Hugo intrigué.

_ Oui, avoua Martin, Ali me l’a même présenté…

_ Quoi ? Tu sais qu’on ne doit pas rentrer en contact avec eux Martin !

_ Oui je sais, mais je me suis dit que ce serait suspect si je ne revenais pas, et j’ai demandé la permission au colonel de le suivre à l’extérieur, il m’a donné la permission.

_ Fais attention Martin.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu joues avec le feu, s’il se passe vraiment quelque chose, si Ali est compromis, tu devras l’arrêter, tu es conscient de ça ?

_ Oui, bien sûr que j’en suis conscient.

_ Et tu es prêt pour ça ?

 

Martin déglutit difficilement, baissant le regard, il acquiesça, mais au fond de lui, il ne savait vraiment pas s’il en serait capable. Ali était un ami proche, qui l’avait beaucoup aidé dans des moments difficiles, il ne se voyait pas lui porter préjudice, de n’importe quelle manière, il ne pourrait pas, même pour son pays. Les deux amis discutèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures. La surveillance était calme, et Hugo passa son temps à s’en dire soulagé après la nuit qu’il avait passé. D’après ses dires, et le rapport qu’il avait écrit pour l’instant, les deux amants semblaient plutôt  « actifs », Martin arrêta de compter le nombre de blagues douteuses qu’il entendit sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps pour lui de reprendre la surveillance. Hugo descendit, sortit du bâtiment, prit leur voiture et regagna leur appartement. Il était fatigué bien sûr, mais la perspective de revoir bientôt son compagnon lui redonnait de l’énergie, il savait qu’en le voyant, sa fatigue s’effacerait. Il monta joyeusement les marches des escaliers, il s’arrêta net en arrivant sur le palier. Il était là. Déjà. Il l’attendait devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qu’il aimait tant. Hugo ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, il s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, il voulut l’embrasser mais Vincent l’en empêcha, prétextant que des gens pourraient les voir.

 

_ Et alors ? On est pas à l’ouest, on ne se fera pas jeter en prison pour ça !

 

Vincent lui lança un regard insistant, et Hugo se plia à la volonté de son amant, il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement avant de l’inviter à entrer tout en prenant ses bagages malgré les faibles protestations de Vincent. Une fois à l’intérieur, son compagnon lui laissa tout le loisir de se jeter sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ils ne se voyaient que trop rarement, à peine quelques jours par mois, quand Vincent venait passer un week-end dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Martin, et les longues heures passées à discuter au téléphone ne suffisaient pas à combler le manque de l’autre. Hugo n’en voulait pas à Vincent, il comprenait qu’il veuille passer du temps avec sa famille, même s’il aurait préféré le voir plus souvent, il acceptait sa décision, et souffrait en silence. C’est une souffrance que Vincent partageait. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec l’homme qu’il aime, mais il n’aimait pas vraiment passer à l’est, il n’aimait pas l’ambiance qui régnait dans ce pays, en apparence si parfait. Oui les gens ont l’air heureux de vivre en RDA, vous ne les entendrez jamais dire le contraire en public, ou même chez eux, leur pays est parfait. Mais ce ne sont que des phrases apprises par cœur, des mots répétés comme les répliques d’un personnage que l’on joue perpétuellement caché derrière un masque que l’on ne quitte jamais, même dans les moments les plus intimes. Vincent se demandait souvent, si Hugo portait ce masque aussi avec lui, si comme ses concitoyens, il avait peur de ce qu’il pourrait dire, peur d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait vraiment à l’égard de son gouvernement. Des fois, Vincent se demandait si l’appartement était sur écoute, comme c’était souvent le cas, il l’avait appris par des amis à lui, artistes, qui avaient rejoint Berlin-Ouest. Il n’aimait pas leurs récits sur le traitement du monde artistique à l’est, toutes les interdictions, la censure, aucuns n’était libre d’exprimer son art comme il le voulait, il devait toujours faire attention ou il se retrouverait dans les locaux de la Stasi, cette police que Vincent avait en horreur. Un de ses amis proches avait subi un interrogatoire de plus de 48h, puis après quelques jours de détention avait été renvoyé chez lui. Il était persuadé, que la Stasi avait joué avec lui, il était sûr que des gens entraient chez lui quand il n’était pas là pour déplacer des objets, en voler d’autres, il avait cru devenir fou, alors il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, et il avait réussi à passer à l’est, caché sous le siège arrière de la voiture de son oncle, qui vivait à l’ouest. Il avait eu du mal à remonter sur les planches, mais il l’avait fait.

Hugo et Vincent ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, trop heureux de se retrouver enfin, ils se laissaient guider par leur désir, leurs mouvements étaient frénétiques, guidés par une envie insoutenable de redécouvrir le corps de l’autre après un long mois de séparation. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent vite sur le sol, et eux-mêmes se retrouvèrent rapidement sous les draps du blond, peau contre peau, l’un contre l’autre, savourant ce dont ils avaient été privé trop longtemps à leur goût. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Vincent vint se caler tout contre la poitrine d’Hugo, savourant le rythme régulier de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration.

 

_ Tu m’as manqué, souffla Vincent contre sa peau.

_ Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Vincent, répondit Hugo en déposant un baiser dans ses boucles brunes.

_ Martin a déserté l’appartement pour le week-end ? demanda Vincent.

_ Non, rit Hugo, on travaille de nouveau sur le même site, je travaille la nuit, lui la journée.

_ Toujours votre travail de surveillance des entrepôts c’est ça ?

_ Oui, je préfèrerais autre chose tu le sais, mais c’est mieux que rien. Ne t’en fais pas, tant que je ne suis pas au travail, je suis tout à toi.

_ J’espère bien, mais je ne voudrais pas t’épuiser.

 

Les deux amants rirent de bon cœur, avant de reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés pour ensuite s’endormir un peu l’un contre l’autre, le torse d’Hugo collé à celui de Vincent, et leurs doigts entremêlés.

Hugo ne dormit pas beaucoup, il préférait savourer ces instants passés avec Vincent, instants trop courts et trop rares, et puis, son compagnon valait bien quelques heures de sommeil. A l’heure prévue, il le laissa endormi dans ses draps après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser et partit rejoindre Martin dans leur poste de surveillance. Quand il entra dans le grenier, Martin se retint d’éclater de rire en le voyant arriver. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffé, l’air fatigué, et un magnifique suçon dans le cou.

 

_ Les retrouvailles avaient l’air…intenses, pouffa Martin.

_ Trouve toi quelqu’un, on en reparlera à ce moment-là !

 

Martin éclata de rire tout en essayant de rester discret pour ne pas se faire repérer.

 

_ Rien de nouveau ? demanda Hugo.

_ Non, Barthès s’est plaint de ne pas réussir à écrire, apparemment il trouvait tous ces textes mauvais, et Bon protestait quand il n’avait pas le temps de les lire avant que Barthès ne les brûle. A part ça, c’est le calme plat.

_ Rien d’autre ? questionna Hugo l’œil rieur.

_ Rien de ce goût-là, désolé de te décevoir. Pourquoi ? Tu n’as pas assez profité de Vincent ?

_ Haha, très drôle, tu as oublié à qui tu parles mec ! Allez, pousse toi, tu as finis tes heures, je prends le relais.

 

Martin laissa joyeusement la place à son collègue, pris son manteau, son sac et sa guitare et partit. Il prit la voiture pour se rendre au bar d’Ali, son ami l’accueilli avec un grand sourire et une accolade. Il prit rapidement place sur la scène, et commença à gratter sa guitare. Il avait à peine joué les premières notes qu’il vit Barthès entrer dans le bar, ce dernier le salua de loin, Martin lui répondit avec un sourire forcé, il n’appréciait pas cet homme, pas encore, de toute façon il n’était pas là pour ça. Pendant qu’il jouait il l’observait, discrètement, ne laissant jamais son regard se poser trop longtemps sur lui, regardant d’autres personnes présentes dans le bar. Il reçut encore beaucoup de félicitations et d’applaudissements, il était toujours heureux de rencontrer tant d’enthousiasme, mais aussi gênés par tous les compliments qu’il entendait, il baissait souvent la tête en les écoutants. Il rangea sa guitare et se dirigea vers Ali et Barthès.

 

_ Beau concert encore ce soir, le félicita Ali.

_ Merci, j’ai raté quelques notes quand même, avoua Martin.

_ Ça n’enlève rien au charme, quelques ratés ne définisse pas un concert, lui dit Barthès.

_ Peut-être, mais pour moi ça change beaucoup, répondit Martin.

_ Je comprends, je suis comme vous.

_ Oui, Yann est dramaturge je ne sais pas si je te l’avais dit, ajouta Ali, mais tu as peut-être déjà vu ou lu ses pièces ?

_ J’étais à la première de votre dernière pièce en fait, un ami avait réussi à se procurer des places, poursuivit Martin.

_ Oh, et qu’est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? demanda Yann, intrigué.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que mon avis vous intéresse, je ne suis pas un spécialiste du théâtre, tenta Martin pour éviter de répondre à la question.

_ Justement, c’est pour ça que votre avis m’intéresse, sourit Yann.

 

Martin réfléchit un instant, repensa à la pièce. En fait, il n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, il était resté concentré sur l’auteur de la pièce plus que la pièce elle-même, alors il tentait de s’en souvenir, curieusement, il se rendit compte qu’il se souvenait assez bien de cette pièce, de l’intrigue, des différents personnages, du jeu des acteurs, qu’il était loin d’avoir trouvé mauvais. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, qui avaient eu pour effet de mettre Yann dans un état d’angoisse certain, Martin finit par lui répondre. Il avait apprécié la pièce, la légèreté de l’écriture, l’humour dont elle faisait preuve, mais il avoua qu’il l’avait trouvé plutôt triste en réalité. Il avait bien compris, que l’humour que son auteur utilisait, cachait une grande mélancolie, mais en même temps beaucoup d’espoir, surtout de l’espoir en la bonté des gens, apparemment c’est ce qui guidait cet homme. Il parut comme soulagé et en même temps surpris par la réponse de Martin. Il était surpris que ce jeune homme, parce qu’il paraissait très jeune, ait aussi bien compris le sens caché de ses pièces, toutes leurs profondeurs. La discussion se fit plus sérieuse et dans un sens, plus intime. Martin en oublia presque sa mission, absorbé comme il l’était par le récit de Yann, sa vision du monde qui lui décrivait. Elle semblait aussi utopique que la sienne, la méfiance des autres en moins sans doute.

Ali se sentit presque de trop dans cette conversation, une petite pointe de jalousie l’incita à demander à ses deux amis de le suivre à l’arrière pour écouter un peu de musique. Cette musique qu’ils évitaient d’écouter en publique, car quoique tolérer par le régime, n’était pas vraiment du goût de leur gouvernement. Ali commença par écouter plusieurs chanteurs américains, comme Screamin Jay Hawkins et Bill Withers, Yann, lui, écouta quelques groupes britanniques qu’il appréciait, un en particulier, que Martin n’avait pas encore entendu, Queen. Martin apprécia beaucoup l’originalité de ce groupe et la voix de son chanteur. Quand ce fut son tour de choisir la musique, il surprit ses deux camarades en choisissant un chanteur russe, décédé quelques années auparavant, Vladimir Vysotsky, ils écoutèrent plusieurs chanson, puis arriva la préférée de Martin, Koni Priveredlivye. Alors Martin reprit sa guitare, et chanta et joua en même temps, suscitant l’admiration de ses deux camarades. L’heure avançant rapidement, ils durent se séparer. Martin et Yann aidèrent Ali à nettoyer le bar avant la fermeture puis sortirent. Ils restèrent cependant quelques minutes devant, Yann offrant une cigarette à Martin.

 

_ Je ne me serais pas douté que tu aimais Vysotsky, lança Yann.

_ Je l’aime beaucoup, je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi mais, il me fascine, sa façon de chanter, de crier presque les mots mais d’une manière tellement poétique, il était incroyable, répondit Martin.

_ Tu devrais te trouver une fiancée pour pouvoir lui chanter tout ça, le taquina Yann.

_ C’est pas vraiment à l’ordre du jour…

_ Oui, j’imagine, tu es jeune, tu as le temps de te poser.

_ Oh non, ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste que…enfin…j’aimerais beaucoup trouvé quelqu’un avec qui me poser, faire ma vie, j’ai peut-être l’air jeune, mais j’ai déjà 25 ans. C’est juste que…si je trouve cette personne ce ne sera pas une fiancée.

 

Martin marqua une pause, observant la réaction de Yann en face de lui, avant de reprendre.

 

_ Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Je serai mal placé pour te dire quoique ce soit, mais je suis juste surpris que tu en parles si librement.

_ On est pas à l’ouest, on peut, on ne se fera pas arrêter pour ça.

_ Non, mais ce n’est pas la peine d’en parler tout haut.

_ Je ne l’ai dit qu’à toi, je pense que je peux te faire confiance…non ?

_ Bien sûr…je vais devoir y aller, ou mon compagnon va vraiment avoir des doutes sur mes soirées. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Martin, et j’espère à bientôt.

_ Moi aussi, salut Yann !

 

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Soudain, sa mission revint dans l’esprit de Martin. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Le rapprochement qui venait de s’opérer entre lui et sa cible avait été tellement naturel et rapide qu’il en avait oublié son travail, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. C’était la première fois qu’il se confiait si vite à quelqu’un. Pourquoi leur avait-il fait écouter Vysotsky ? Même Hugo ignorait l’admiration que son meilleur ami vouait au chanteur disparu. Il prit le volant de sa voiture en direction de son appartement, tentant de faire du tri dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, il devait se ressaisir. Une petite pause dans ses soirées chez Ali lui ferait le plus grand bien. C’est ça, ce week-end, il n’irait pas jouer, il rentrerait tranquillement chez lui pour se reposer, et passer un peu de temps avec Vincent. Il ne profitait guère de son ami depuis que ce dernier était en couple avec Hugo. Il rentra chez lui, et se faufila rapidement dans son lit, Vincent était déjà endormi, à cette heure c’était normal.

Une fois sous ses draps, ses pensées ne le laissèrent pas tranquilles, la dernière image qu’il vit avant de s’endormir, fut les yeux bleus gris de Yann posés sur lui alors qu’il jouait Vysotsky. Pourquoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)
> 
> Je profite de cette note pour faire quelques précisions historiques. En Allemagne, les hommes homosexuels pouvaient être condamnés à des peines de prison pour "actes sexuels contre nature", comprenez avec d'autres hommes ou des animaux. Cette pénalisation de l'homosexualité était la seule loi du régime nazis à avoir été conservée après guerre. En RDA, elle fut abrogée dès 1967, mais en RFA et plus tard dans l'Allemagne réunifiée, la loi ne fut abrogée qu'en 1994, et bien que les procès se firent plus rares à partir des années 70, les homosexuels (hommes, les femmes n'ont jamais été inquiétés judiciairement parlant, car l'homosexualité féminine étaient considérée comme moins dangereuse) devaient encore se cacher, de leur propriétaire ou de leur employeur, les postes et surtout les postes à responsabilités leur étant souvent refusé.
> 
> Ensuite, pour ce qui est des artistes, je vais beaucoup en parler dans cette fiction. Les artistes, dans n'importe quel régime autoritaire ne sont pas libres, s'ils font la moindre erreur, on les interdit d'exercer ou on les enferme ou on les exile, ce qui était le cas en RDA. La Stasi ne torturait pas, elle préférait la torture psychologique, surtout depuis les années 70, considérée plus efficace et toujours utilisée aujourd'hui par beaucoup de services de renseignements, notamment les russes.
> 
> Vysotsky était un chanteur russe contestataire, interdit dans les évènements publiques, censuré à la radio et dans tous les médias, mais néanmoins très populaire, je me permets de vous mettre ici un extrait du film "Soleil de nuit", dans lequel Mikhail Baryshnikov danse sur le morceau de Vysosky cité dans ce chapitre : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzfmQ70cBj8&t=128s


	4. Chapitre 4

Martin se réveilla un peu plus tard que la veille, il avait besoin de sommeil, surtout après la soirée qu’il avait passé. Il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur les émotions qui le tourmentaient, il avait l’impression que cette soirée avait remis en cause beaucoup de chose, qu’elle avait soulevé beaucoup trop de questions et Martin peinait à trouver les réponses. Il tentait de réfléchir, toujours allongé au fond de son lit. Etait-ce vraiment cette soirée qui avait éveillé tous ces questionnements ? Ou étaient-ils là avant ? Quand avait-il laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus ? Il avait toujours réussi à garder ses distances, à mettre de côté toute sa compassion, son empathie quand il s’agissait du travail. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, surtout face aux ennemis du socialisme. Il ne pouvait se permettre d’avoir des états d’âmes pendant les interrogatoires, ou les écoutes, ce n’est pas ce qu’un agent de la Stasi est censé être. Au fond, Martin s’était toujours senti plus faible que les autres, à cause de ses émotions, il se laissait trop facilement emporté, l’injustice de ce monde lui retournait le cœur, c’est pour ça qu’il détestait l’ouest. Il ne comprenait pas l’idéologie américaine, une idéologie qui, pour lui, servait la cause des plus forts pour oppresser les plus faibles, une idéologie qui ne donnait pas les mêmes chances à tous, et où l’égoïsme et la perfidie régnaient en maîtres. D’une certaine façon, il avait pitié de ceux qu’il interrogeait ou surveillait. Il pensait qu’ils n’étaient que les victimes d’une manipulation des américains et que leur faiblesse venait de leurs émotions. C’est pour cette raison qu’il était aussi attaché à son travail, aussi persuadé qu’il devait laisser ses émotions au placard s’il ne voulait pas être à son tour victime de ces manipulations.

Voilà donc ce qui le tourmentait, il repensa à la soirée de la veille et comprit alors. Il avait l’impression de s’être fait manipulé, et sans s’en rendre compte, n’était-il pas formé pour échapper à ce genre de techniques grotesques ? Lors de cette soirée, il s’était livré comme jamais, avait dévoilé des parties de lui qu’il avait jusque-là gardées secrètes, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il en était venu à s’ouvrir ainsi. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Même s’il s’entendait très bien avec Ali, il ne s’était jamais confié à ce point, même pas à Hugo qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, son frère. Pourquoi s’était-il confié à Barthès comme ça ? Pourquoi lui plus qu’un autre ? Martin commença à penser que les soupçons de ses supérieurs étaient fondés, Barthès était sûrement à la solde des américains, et peut-être utilisait-il ses pièces pour manipuler les gens, oui ça devait être ça. Non. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n’est pas ce que sa pièce lui avait transmis, bien au contraire. Mais alors pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi ?

Des bruits venant de la cuisine le tirèrent de ses pensées. Vincent était sûrement déjà levé, la présence de son ami l’aiderait sans doute à oublier tous ses questionnements. Il se leva, prit sa douche et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où devait se trouver Vincent. Effectivement, il était là, son sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs il regarda Martin, son sourire s’agrandit et Martin le lui rendit avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale. Les deux amis étaient heureux de se retrouver, même si leur relation n’était qu’amicale, elle était très forte, et ne se voir qu’un week-end par mois était dur pour eux aussi. Martin examina la table du salon par-dessus l’épaule de son ami et se rendit compte qu’il avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

 

_ Tu n’étais pas obligé Vincent, je me serais débrouillé.

_ Oh écoute, j’étais levé, et tu es rentré tard hier alors je me suis dit que j’allais me comporter comme un invité modèle !

_ Je t’ai réveillé en rentrant ? Désolé…

_ Pas grave, ne t’en fais pas. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

_ Si je te dis non, tu me la poseras quand même de toute façon ?

_ Exactement, alors, où étais-tu pour rentrer si tard ?

 

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à table l’un en face de l’autre, Vincent avait posé ses deux coudes sur la table, sa tête sur ses mains et s’était penché vers Martin, une certaine malice dans les yeux, comme s’il attendait une révélation croustillante.

 

_ Je suis allé jouer dans un bar, va pas t’imaginer des trucs !

_ Oh, et ce bar était-il plein de mâles prêt à satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs ?

_ Vincent ! Non. Et de toute façon, je n’en ai pas envie.

_ T’es difficile comme garçon toi ! C’est pas faute de t’avoir présenté des amis pourtant…

_ Quoi ? Tous les amis que tu nous as présenté c’était pour me caser ?

_ Et ne t’en prends pas qu’à moi, mon cher et tendre était aussi dans le coup !

_ Génial ! Franchement, les gars, je sais me gérer tout seul, j’ai pas besoin de vous.

_ Toujours célibataire après tout ce temps, excuse nous de nous inquiéter.

_ Figure toi que je le vis très bien !

_ Si je te présentais tous les artistes que je connais je suis sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine sans céder à la tentation !

_ Parce que tous les artistes sont homo à l’ouest ?

_ Non, mais tu pourrais les faire changer d’avis en utilisant tout ton charme mon cher Martin.

_ Comme je te l’ai dit, pas intéressé.

 

Tout le petit déjeuner se passa sur ce ton-là, Vincent ne céda rien, la discussion ne tourna qu’autour de la vie sentimentale de Martin. Il voulait tout savoir sur les goûts de Martin, pour lui trouver l’homme idéal, il était bien décidé à faire sortir son ami de son éternel célibat, il se demandait bien ce qui le bloquait autant pour entrer dans une relation, surtout quand il songeait qu’au moins à l’est, il ne risquait rien. Il avait toujours connu Martin seul, même si au début, il s’était demandé s’il se passait quelque chose entre Hugo et lui, doute qui l’avait fait se sentir coupable de tomber amoureux de son actuel compagnon, mais que ce dernier avait bien vite dissipé. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Martin pouvait être encore seul, quand selon lui, son ami avait tout pour plaire, surtout sa voix, Vincent pensait vraiment que la voix de Martin était la plus sexy qu’il ait jamais entendu, après celle d’Hugo bien évidemment.

Quand il eut enfin fini de manger, Martin se hâta de quitter la table, légèrement exaspéré par les questions sans fin de son ami. Il n’aimait pas parlé de sa vie privée, jamais, avec personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il avoué si facilement son homosexualité à Barthès ? Décidément cette pensée ne le quitterait pas de la journée. Il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. S’occuper l’esprit, s’occuper l’esprit pour ne pas avoir à penser à cette soirée à nouveau. Vincent s’était installé dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Quand Martin en eut fini avec la vaisselle il rejoignit Vincent sur le canapé, il jeta un coup d’œil au livre qu’il lisait, une pièce de théâtre, de Yann Barthès. Le destin s’acharnait. Martin ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il eut envie d’en apprendre plus sur lui, et peut-être que Vincent pouvait l’aider.

 

_ Tu le connais ? demanda Martin.

_ Non, mais j’adorerais, j’ai lu toutes ses pièces et je les adore, il a vraiment un don, c’est incroyable. Si seulement il vivait à l’ouest, je pourrais peut-être travailler avec lui, ce serait un rêve ! S’extasia Vincent.

_ Tu as l’air de l’aimer beaucoup.

_ Oh oui, tu l’aimerais aussi si tu le lisais, j’en suis sûr.

_ On est allé voir sa dernière pièce…

_ Quoi ?! Vous auriez pu m’attendre !

_ Pas possible, on nous a offert des places pour la première au dernier moment, désolé, on a pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

_ J’ai beaucoup aimé son écriture, je la trouve tellement fluide et naturelle. Je trouve qu’il arrive magnifiquement bien à décrire et transmettre toutes les émotions humaines. Me regarde pas comme ça !

 

Vincent détourna le regard avec un sourire, Martin sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil, ce n’était qu’une pièce de théâtre !

 

_ On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à l’aimer beaucoup, pouffa Vincent.

_ Oh arrête !

_ Tu as lu ses autres pièces ?

_ Non, jamais.

 

Vincent se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d’Hugo où étaient entreposées ses affaires, il en revint un livre à la main, une autre pièce de Barthès. Vincent le lui tendit.

 

_ Tiens, c’est sa première pièce, t’as qu’à la lire, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé à ma prochaine visite !

_ Merci, murmura Martin.

 

Il prit le livre, et pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il ressenti une grande tristesse, il sentait que des larmes n’allaient pas tarder à couler et fit tout son possible pour les retenir, il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, mais il n’y arrivait pas, les larmes menaçaient toujours de couler. Vincent remarqua son trouble et s’approcha de lui, une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

 

_ Martin, ça va ?

_ Non…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

_ J’en sais rien Vincent, je…

_ Ah, la découverte de la force des mots, c’est dur !

 

Le ton taquin de son ami eut pour effet de le calmer, il rit doucement mais laissa tout de même une larme couler sur sa joue.

 

_ Bon Vincent, ce n’est pas que je ne t’aime pas, mais je vais devoir y aller, Hugo attend que je le relève.

_ Déjà, il n’est pas encore 11h !

_ Oui, mais j’ai promis de le relever plus tôt aujourd’hui, pour que vous puissiez vous voir un peu plus.

 

Vincent lui sourit tendrement, reconnaissant du sacrifice de son ami pour son couple. Ils se dirent au revoir, non sans une dernière taquinerie de Vincent, et Martin partit direction l’appartement de Barthès. Sans s’en apercevoir, il avait gardé l’exemplaire de sa première pièce dans les mains. Quand il s’en rendit compte, il était trop tard, il ouvrit son sac, et le plaça à l’intérieur. Comme prévu, il n’avait pas pris sa guitare, il n’irait pas chez Ali ce soir. Il arriva devant le bâtiment, monta les escaliers, et rejoignit Hugo. Son ami l’observa, perplexe.

 

_ Tu n’as pas pris ta guitare ? lui demanda Hugo surpris.

_ Non, pas aujourd’hui, je ne vais y aller tous les jours !

_ Tu étais bien parti pour !

_ Oui, et bien, je suis fatigué, donc pas ce soir. Du nouveau ?

_ Non, Barthès est encore sorti, plus longtemps cette fois, tu sais où il était ?

_ Toujours chez Ali.

_ Vous vous êtes parlé ?

_ Non.

 

Martin mentait pour la première fois à Hugo, apparemment assez bien puisque son meilleur ami le cru. Il observa ensuite les expressions sur son visage, quelque chose le dérangeait, mais Martin ne comprenait pas quoi.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Hugo ?

_ J’en sais rien, c’est juste, cette opération, ça fait trois jours, on a encore rien, je m’attendais à autre chose, surtout avec les soupçons que nos supérieurs semble avoir, tu sais que l’opération a été monté sur ordre du ministre de la culture ?

_ Oui bien sûr que je le sais. Soyons patients, ça viendra peut-être, on ne va pas arrêter une opération parce qu’on a rien au bout de trois jours, c’est idiot !

_ Oui, tu as raison, bon je te laisse.

_ Il se passe quoi pour l’instant.

_ La même chose que d’habitude, Bon est en train de jouer au piano, et Barthès écrit.

_ Toujours pas d’inspiration ?

_ Si, pas mal on dirait.

 

Hugo prit ses affaires et reparti chez eux, laissant Martin au poste de surveillance. Martin enfila le casque, et écouta, Bon avait cessé de jouer au piano, il était près de Barthès, tentait de savoir ce qu’il écrivait.

 

__ Laisse-moi lire Yann, allez !_

__ Non, ce n’est pas fini, tu la liras à ce moment-là !_

__ Pourquoi ? Tu me laisses toujours lire d’habitude ! Allez, sois gentil !_

__ Non ! Je ne suis pas encore sûr de tout, à vrai dire je ne suis sûr de rien, et pour une fois, je voudrais écrire sans que tu relises._

__ Tu n’apprécies pas mes conseils ?_

__ Bien sûr que si, justement, je voudrais voir comment je me débrouille sans, voir si ces mots sont vraiment les miens._

__ Tu sais très bien que ce sont tes mots pas les miens, tes idées pas les miennes, ta voix pas la mienne. Je ne fais qu’interpréter, quand je le peux._

__ Laurent, tu es un acteur talentueux, arrête de te sous-estimer !_

__ Je te retourne le compliment !_

__ Oh, viens-là !_

Martin devina aisément que Barthès avait attiré son compagnon à lui pour l’embrasser. Il entendit un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre, la suite des évènements était toute tracée. Martin commença son rapport, tentant d’échapper aux sons qu’il entendait dans ses oreilles. Maintenant qu’il avait sympathisé avec Barthès, enfin, avec Yann, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver la situation gênante, beaucoup trop gênante. Mais ce n’était pas que ça, il entendait les gémissements de Yann, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n’aimait pas ça, il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque son qui s’échappait de sa bouche, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne tenait plus, il retira le casque d’un geste rageur. _Bon Dieu Martin qu’est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !_ Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne se comprenait plus, plus du tout. Il pouvait encore entendre les bruits des deux hommes provenant du casque même s’il s’en était bien éloigné. Les minutes qui s’écoulèrent, lui parurent des heures, des jours presque, il ne supportait vraiment pas cette situation. Quand les deux amants eurent finis, le soulagement qu’il ressenti était démesuré pour ce genre de situation. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il vivait ce genre de chose, mais jamais cela ne l’avait dérangé autant, et il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il s’était mis dans un état pareil. Il se gifla, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et se rassit sur son siège, le casque sur les oreilles. Yann et Bon riaient ensemble, ce qui eut pour effet de remettre Martin en colère. Il écouta cependant, se forçant à prendre sur lui, même si la tâche était rude. La complicité des deux hommes ne faisaient aucun doute, leur amour non plus, et soudain, Martin comprit. Il était jaloux. Mais de quoi ? De leur relation sûrement, il aurait voulu avoir ce genre de relation lui aussi. Sans doute sa discussion avec Vincent avait réveillé de vieille crainte. La crainte de finir seul, de ne jamais trouver quelqu’un avec qui être heureux jusqu’à la fin, quelqu’un qui l’accepterait tel qu’il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Jamais aucun de ses anciens compagnons ne l’avaient aimé comme il l’aurait voulu. Mais peut-être était-il trop exigeant en matière d’amour, ou trop naïf. Il rêvait du grand amour, celui pour lequel vous risqueriez tout, celui pour qui vous pourriez faire n’importe quoi. Oui, cet amour-là.

Il entendit Bon quitter l’appartement, sûrement pour aller répéter, comme à son habitude, à 15h. Il semblait avoir ses habitudes, et s’y tenir. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Martin entendit Yann se remettre à écrire, il avait l’air si concentré sur son travail, Martin se l’imaginait facilement. Puis, il entendit Yann pousser un cri de mécontentement, froisser du papier et donner un coup dans les livres et magazines qui devaient orner le bureau. Il semblerait que son inspiration ne lui avait pas plu.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, Martin décrocha pour écouter la conversation.

 

__ Allô ?_

__ Yann, c’est Ali,_ dit-il faiblement.

__ Ali ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ?_

__ Yann, c’est Mouloud…il est mort…il s’est pendu ce matin._

Yann resta sans voix, reposa le téléphone sans rajouter un seul mot. Martin ne l’entendit pas pleurer, mais il entendit autre chose. Yann prenait son violoncelle, ce violoncelle que Martin avait aperçu quand ils avaient installé les micros. Et Yann [joua](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW0L5e9yc4U), et à travers ce morceau, Martin ressenti toute sa peine, et se mit à pleurer.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre très rapidement, ne vous habituez pas trop ^^

Quand Hugo vint le relever en fin de soirée il vit bien que Martin n’allait pas bien, il vit qu’il avait pleuré, mais toutes ses tentatives pour savoir pourquoi furent un échec. Martin ne voulait pas lui parler, et Hugo ne comprenait pas. Martin lui donna les informations du jour, et lui annonça la mort de l’acteur Mouloud Achour. Hugo ne demanda rien de plus, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’obtiendrai rien et laissa Martin s’en aller. Ce dernier ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez eux immédiatement, il était trop mal pour ça, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il avait besoin de marcher, de faire le point. Alors il erra dans les rues de Berlin, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, ni où il se trouvait d’ailleurs. Il était comme un fantôme dans les rues de sa ville. Le froid ne le dérangeait même pas, il ne le sentait pas. Jamais il n’avait été dans cet état, jamais il n’avait ressenti autant la tristesse de quelqu’un, à travers le morceau qu’avait joué Yann, il avait tout ressenti, et la douleur qu’il avait pu percevoir, éprouver, endurer l’avait blessé au plus haut point. Il avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas descendre dans l’appartement et venir consoler Yann. Pourquoi avait-il eut envie de le consoler ainsi ? Pourquoi voulait-il toujours en savoir plus sur lui ? Et ce n’était pas une déformation professionnelle, non, il voulait le connaître, savoir qui il est, qui se cache derrière le dramaturge. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, pouvoir l’appeler son ami. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais autant apprécié quelqu’un, et aussi vite, c’était comme si une connexion s’était établi immédiatement entre eux. Martin avait oublié instantanément tous les aprioris qu’il avait eus sur lui en le voyant à la première de sa pièce, peut-être jugeait-il trop les apparences ? D’une certaine façon, il se sentait lié à cet homme, sans se l’expliquer. Et ce sentiment le mettait en danger par rapport à ses supérieurs, mettait en danger la mission, remettait en cause beaucoup de choses auxquelles il croyait. Il continua à marcher, combien de temps ? Il ne le savait pas. Puis au détour d’une rue, il percuta quelqu’un, il était sur le point de s’excuser, quand il releva la tête vers l’homme qu’il avait renversé. Il avait l’air dévasté, un corps sans vie tellement la tristesse semblait avoir éteint l’éclat de ses yeux.

 

_ Yann ? Je suis désolé je t’avais pas vu…tu…est-ce que ça va ? demanda Martin sincèrement inquiet.

_ Martin ? S’étonna Yann. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je…j’avais besoin de me vider la tête…tu es sûr que ça va ? Martin était vraiment préoccupé par son état.

_ Non…non ça ne va pas, mais tu n’y peux rien. Je te laisse continuer ta route, peu importe où tu vas, je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie ce soir…

_ Yann attends !

 

Martin avait agrippé la manche du manteau de Yann avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de partir. Yann le regardait sans comprendre, et à vrai dire, Martin ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste non plus. Yann se retourna pour lui faire face, se rapprochant légèrement, Martin s’aperçu qu’il ne l’avait toujours pas lâché. Yann fronça légèrement les sourcils, attendant un mot de la part du plus jeune.

 

_ Je…je suis pas de bonne compagnie non plus ce soir…

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Martin…

_ Tu ne t’es pas vu, il faut pas que tu restes tout seul Yann, t’as vraiment pas l’air bien…

_ Ecoute Martin j’ai pas envie de…d’accord, viens avec moi mais je n’ai vraiment pas envie de parler, d’accord ? On ne parle pas. Je veux juste…marcher, et ne penser à rien.

Martin acquiesça, après tout, il n’avait pas envie de parler non plus, alors il suivit Yann, revenant sur ses pas. Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte dans Berlin sans dire un mot, mais ils étaient proches, bien plus qu’ils ne l’auraient dû. Leurs épaules se frôlaient, et dès que l’un s’écartait un peu, l’autre se rapprochait, comme s’ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour rester encré dans la réalité, pour ne pas flancher. Ils déambulaient ensemble, ne prêtant aucune attention aux quelques voitures qui passaient, ou aux quelques  personnes qu’ils croisaient sortant des bars. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, sûrement plusieurs heures, revenant parfois sur leurs pas, tournant en rond. Aucun des deux ne savaient où ils allaient, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, pas ce soir. Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la nuit au mémorial de Pankow, ils s’assirent près de l’obélisque, dans la neige, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils étaient arrivés ici, ni pourquoi c’est dans ce mémorial qu’ils avaient décidé de s’arrêter. Yann sortit son paquet de cigarettes, et sans lui demander, en tendit une à Martin et lui alluma. Ils fumèrent tous les deux en silence, le regard au loin. Martin n’osait pas poser ses yeux sur Yann, cette vision lui faisait trop mal, il avait rarement vu quelqu’un souffrir autant, et il ressentait cette souffrance, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait la même chose que lui, et il ne le supportait pas. Il se risqua tout de même à détourner le regard vers lui, il pleurait, silencieusement, mais il pleurait. Martin brisa la règle.

 

_ Yann… qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

 

Martin savait parfaitement ce qui faisait souffrir Yann, mais il devait lui poser la question ou il serait démasqué. Yann essuya ses larmes, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Martin.

 

_ Je…j’ai perdu un ami aujourd’hui…il s’est pendu ce matin…

_ Je suis désolé Yann…je…oui je sais c’est nul, c’est pas ce que t’as envie d’entendre, et ça ne change rien.

_ J’aurai pu faire quelque chose, je n’ai rien fait…

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?

_ Etre là pour lui, le rassurer sur ses capacités, j’en sais rien, l’aider à passer à l’ouest, juste faire quelque chose…

 

Yann fondit en larmes, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Martin ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Le laisser pleurer ? Poser une main sur son épaule ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Comment ça le prendre dans ses bras ? Le simple fait que cette pensée ait pu lui traverser l’esprit le figea sur place. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça ? Trop choqué par ce qu’il venait de lui passer par la tête, il ne put rien faire à part poser une main réconfortante dans le haut du dos de Yann, tout en gardant le regard au loin. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le regarder. Mais, il fallait qu’il parle, il le fallait, après tout c’est lui qui avait posé la question, il avait eu sa réponse, il se devait de le rassurer maintenant.

 

_ Yann, ce n’est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas t’en vouloir si ton ami a voulu en finir, je suis sûr que tu as été là pour lui.

_ Non tu ne sais pas Martin ! Il a juste signé une pétition, et on lui a interdit de travailler, tu te rends compte de ce que c’est de ne plus pouvoir exercer son art ? C’est une raison de vivre, si on te l’enlève qu’est ce qui te reste ? Yann soupira longuement. Excuse-moi, je sais que ce n’est pas ta faute, j’ai juste…je ne comprends pas, je me suis pas rendu compte qu’il allait si mal, on s’est vu il y a à peine quelques jours, je m’inquiétais bien sûr, mais j’ai jamais cru que…qu’il irait jusque-là… Je suis désolé, je t’avais prévenu que j’étais pas de bonne compagnie ce soir.

_ On peut pas toujours être de bonne compagnie, mais c’est pas pour ça qu’on doit rester seul.

_ Pourquoi j’arrive à me confier comme ça à toi ? Je veux dire, on se connait à peine.

_ J’en sais rien Yann, moi aussi je me suis confié à toi très facilement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n’ai jamais dit à personne que j’aimais Vysotsky, et encore moins joué un de ses morceaux en public, même mon meilleur ami ne le sait pas. Je ne me l’explique pas non plus, c’est juste que…je pense que je peux te faire confiance.

 

Yann lui sourit, effectivement, c’était sûrement ça. Une sorte de coup de foudre amical, la sensation de connaître quelqu’un depuis toujours alors qu’on vient juste de le rencontrer, et se comporter avec lui comme des frères le feraient. Oui, c’était définitivement ce qui leur était arrivé. Les paroles de Martin lui avait fait du bien, sa présence tout simplement lui avait fait du bien. Les deux hommes fumèrent encore un peu avant de repartir dans le froid glacial de cette nuit de février, côte à côte. Martin laissa Yann un peu avant chez lui, il ne voulait pas qu’il voit sa voiture garée non loin de là. Avant de se séparer, Yann lui fit promettre de revenir jouer le lendemain chez Ali, il voulait l’entendre à nouveau, sa voix l’apaisait, et en ce moment il en avait grand besoin. Martin le lui promit, et ils se dirent au revoir.

Martin se sentait beaucoup mieux, sur le chemin du retour, il fut soulagé de ne plus être accaparé par les pensées qui le tourmentait depuis la soirée de la veille, il était enfin serein. Sa discussion avec Yann avait été bénéfique. Il rentra chez lui, et alla se coucher le cœur léger.

Le lendemain matin, Vincent fut aussi taquin que la veille, ne cessant de questionner Martin sur ses soirées, cherchant à savoir ce qu’il faisait exactement, Martin lui raconta qu’il était encore allé jouer chez Ali, mais Vincent su tout de suite qu’il mentait, il avait vu la guitare dans sa chambre, et il ne le laissa pas s’en tirer aussi facilement qu’Hugo. Il ne cessa de lui poser des questions, et Martin finit par lui dire qu’il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à errer dans les rues, pour se vider la tête, bien sûr, il ne mentionna pas Yann. Il connaissait trop bien Vincent pour savoir qu’il ne tiendrait pas sa langue devant Hugo, et surtout, il ne voulait pas subir ses moqueries plus longtemps. Comme Vincent ne voulait pas le lâcher, il courut jusqu’à sa chambre, son ami sur les talons, et réussit à fermer la porte à clé. Il espérait que Vincent battrait en retraite rapidement, mais il continuait à lui poser ses questions et à faire des blagues plus ou moins douteuses sur sa vie nocturne. Pour tenter de faire abstraction des paroles de son ami, il alla récupérer le livre qu’il lui avait donné, la première pièce de Yann. Il s’allongea sur son lit, le livre entre les mains, et commença à lire. Enfin, il put oublier l’homme qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre et se concentrer sur autre chose. « La force des mots » comme l’avait appelé Vincent la veille, Martin la découvrait à nouveau. Il était absorbé par les mots de Yann et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il perdu toute notion du temps. Il termina la pièce d’une traite, et quand il leva enfin les yeux du livre pour regarder l’heure, il était déjà presque 13h ! Il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, prit son sac et sa guitare et sortit de l’appartement tout en laissant le livre de Yann sur son lit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Vincent.

Quand il arriva au poste de surveillance, Hugo se plaignit un peu qu’il soit en retard, surtout que c’était la dernière journée qu’il pouvait passer avec Vincent. Martin s’excusa comme il put, prétextant qu’il était rentré très tard. Hugo partit, en lui donnant les dernières infos, lui disant que Yann n’était rentré que très tôt dans la matinée et qu’il y avait eu une grosse dispute entre les deux hommes. Apparemment, Bon avait reproché à Yann de le mettre à l’écart, ce qui n’était pas faux, ils avaient ensuite discuté de Mouloud, et la discussion avait été houleuse, Yann finissant par dire à son compagnon, qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’il ressentait, alors que son compagnon était aussi un ami proche de Mouloud, c’était ce dernier qui lui avait présenté Yann. Quand Martin mit le casque, les deux hommes discutaient plus calmement, s’excusant des mots trop durs qu’ils avaient eu l’un envers l’autre, ils finirent tous les deux dans les bras l’un de l’autre, et Martin ne put s’empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer, encore. Les troubles de la veille lui revenaient soudain en tête, toutes les pensées qui l’avaient tourmenté, et cette envie qu’il avait eue au mémorial, de prendre l’écrivain dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il fallait qu’il reste concentré.

Il réussit à ne plus y penser jusqu’à ce qu’Hugo ne vienne le relever, son ami s’était calmé, il avait pu bien profiter de ses derniers instants avec son compagnon, et n’était plus en colère contre lui, heureusement. Martin sortit du bâtiment pour se rendre chez Ali, Yann devait déjà y être, il était parti plus tôt. Une fois devant le bar, il le vit, accoudé au bar, les yeux tristes mais impatients, avec Ali à côté de lui. Martin l’observa de loin, ses beaux cheveux argentés, ses yeux clairs magnifiques, le sourire qui étirait parfois ses lèvres quand Ali tentait sûrement de détendre l’atmosphère. _Pourquoi le regardes-tu Martin ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! Oh ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas !_

Martin eut un mouvement de recul. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, pas lui ! Il retourna très vite à sa voiture, et brisa la promesse qu’il avait faite à Yann. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas risquer ça. Il rentra chez lui, se mit au lit, et tenta tant bien que mal de dormir, sans penser à Yann et à ce qu’il semblait ressentir pour lui, ou en tout cas, ce qu’il commençait à ressentir pour lui, ce qu’il risquait de ressentir pour lui un jour ou l’autre, s’il continuait à le voir.

Les jours qui suivirent, il ne retourna pas chez Ali, alors qu’il savait qu’il ne verrait pas Yann, qui avait promis à son compagnon de ne plus sortir autant, et de toute façon, il n’en avait plus le cœur. L’enterrement de Mouloud avait lieu aujourd’hui, une semaine exactement après sa mort, une semaine que Martin n’avait pas vu Yann, et une semaine que tous les soirs, en rentrant chez lui, il ne pensait qu’à lui. Ses pensées ne le laissant jamais tranquille bien longtemps, le tourmentant dans son sommeil. Ne plus le voir ne semblait pas atténuer la force des sentiments qu’il semblait avoir développé pour le dramaturge. Il avait entendu les larmes de Yann dans son casque, il avait entendu le cri de rage quand il était revenu de l’enterrement, rage que son compagnon n’avait pas réussi à atténuer, il s’était fait violemment rejeté et était parti. C’est ce que Martin était en train de raconter à Hugo, tout en s’efforçant de rester calme, alors que la détresse de Yann n’avait cessé de le hanter toute la journée.

Il sortit, et sans s’expliquer pourquoi, il alla devant le bar d’Ali, il y resta longtemps, hésitant à y entrer, il savait que son ami devait se sentir mal après l’enterrement de Mouloud, et il ne savait vraiment pas quelle excuse donner pour son absence des derniers jours. Il était adossé à sa voiture, une cigarette à la main, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, hésitante, comme pour vérifier qu’il était bien là.

 

_ Martin ? dit Yann d’une voix faible.

_ Yann, je…

_ Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu Martin !? Tu m’avais promis…

_ Je sais, je sais…Yann je…je suis désolé, je sais que j’aurais dû mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Rien, je n’ai pas d’excuse, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m’en vouloir.

_ Je ne comprends pas Martin, je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

_ Mais tu peux…

_ Ah oui ? Faire confiance à un gamin qui n’est même pas capable de tenir une petite promesse ?

_ Yann je… Je suis venu ce soir-là, je t’ai vu, tu étais accoudé au bar, avec Ali, et j’ai vu ton regard, si triste, je…je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas avoir la force de t’aider encore, je ne pensais pas être la personne qu’il te fallait, pour apaiser ta peine.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Enfin Yann, je suis juste un gamin qui joue de la guitare, en quoi je peux apaiser l’angoisse, la tristesse des gens ?

_ Tu n’as toujours pas compris le pouvoir de l’art ? Martin tu… on l’a enterré ce matin…

_ Je sais, j’imagine que ça n’a pas été facile…

_ Non, Laurent a bien essayé de me consoler, mais ça n’a pas marché, et tu sais quel a été mon premier réflexe pour me sentir mieux ? Venir ici dans l’espoir que tu y sois, et que tu joues.

 

Martin ne put réprimer un sourire devant l’aveu de Yann. La colère de son aîné s’était vite estompée pour faire place à nouveau à cette complicité qu’ils avaient, cette facilité à se confier, Martin en était soulagé. En fait, il n’avait plus la force de ne plus le voir tout en continuant à l’entendre tous les jours, c’était au-dessus de ses forces.

 

_ Pourquoi moi Yann ?

_ Je n’en sais rien Martin je…je me sens bien quand tu es là.

 

Martin sourit de nouveau, Yann était au bord des larmes, toutes les larmes qu’il avait retenues depuis l’enterrement de son ami. Cette fois il ne se retint pas, il prit Yann dans ses bras, le plus vieux s’y réfugia, se serra contre lui et se détendit enfin. Bien sûr les larmes coulaient toujours, mais il savait qu’ici, elles pouvaient couler sans peur et sans jugement, Martin était là, il le tenait dans ses bras, le protégeait d’une certaine façon. Martin lui murmura à l’oreille.

 

_ Je n’ai pas pris ma guitare alors je ne jouerai pas ce soir, mais, on peut toujours marcher dans les rues et voir où elles nous mènent ?

 

Yann eut un léger rire, se détacha de l’étreinte de Martin après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Il lui sourit et accepta sa proposition et les deux hommes partirent côte à côte dans les rues de Berlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> Prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours, j'ai été rapide parce qu'on est tous en manque de Bartheill depuis la fin de la saison ^^  
> A bientôt ;-)


	6. Chapitre 6

Dans le mois qui suivit l’enterrement de Mouloud, Yann et Martin prirent l’habitude de se voir pour marcher dans les rues de Berlin au moins trois fois par semaine, les autres jours ils se voyaient chez Ali, où Martin était retourné jouer régulièrement. Quand il avait fini de jouer, les trois hommes se retrouvaient à l’arrière du bar pour écouter encore un peu de musique jusque tard dans la nuit. Martin se sentait toujours extrêmement bien quand Yann était avec lui, sans jamais vraiment se l’expliquer, mais il ne cherchait plus de réponse, il se sentait bien, et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr il n’en parla pas à Hugo, et il était bien content que Vincent ne soit plus là pour le harceler de question et sûrement faire part de toutes leurs conversations à Hugo. Il savait très bien qu’il n’aurait pas dû se rapprocher ainsi d’une cible, qu’il en oubliait son devoir envers son pays, mais plus il passait de temps avec Yann moins il le pensait coupable de trahison envers la RDA, et les écoutes qu’il effectuait avec Hugo ne leur en donnaient aucune preuve. Hugo avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la remarque, les soupçons étaient bien insuffisants, mais leur supérieur estimait qu’il fallait continuer, que les artistes étaient des gens fourbes capables de duper même les meilleurs d’entre eux, alors les deux garçons avaient continué leurs missions. Martin se sentait de plus en plus mal, il n’aimait pas mentir à Yann, mais d’un autre côté, s’il lui disait, il le perdrait, et il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne pouvait s’y résoudre, il avait besoin de lui, il était devenu indispensable à sa vie. Lui et ses soirées chez Ali.

Ce qui allaient sûrement lui porter préjudice en cette fin de semaine car Vincent arrivait pour son week-end avec Hugo. Et comme par hasard, il avait décidé d’arriver le matin, donc Martin se devait d’être à leur appartement assez tôt, et il s’en voulait de devoir écourter sa soirée avec Yann. Les deux hommes étaient comme à leur habitude, en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville, côte à côte, sans rien se dire. Ils finissaient souvent au mémorial de Pankow, comme aujourd’hui, comme la première fois où ils avaient marché ensemble, assis au pied de l’obélisque, dans la neige, se confiant l’un à l’autre, ou parlant de tout et de rien, ils avaient juste besoin d’être ensemble, et les mots leurs venaient naturellement, sans aucun détour, sans aucun filtre, jamais ils n’étaient plus eux-mêmes qu’en étant tous les deux. Assis l’un à côté de l’autre, très proches, leurs épaules et leurs cuisses se touchaient, ils fumaient en observant l’horizon, dans un silence confortable, mais l’un comme l’autre savait qu’il ne durerait pas. Tôt ou tard, l’un d’eux viendrait rompre ce silence. Cette fois, ce fut Yann.

 

_ Alors, tu as fini de lire mes pièces ? demanda Yann hésitant.

_ Oui, aujourd’hui même, et tu n’es pas obligé de me regarder comme si tu attendais ton jugement, répondit Martin le sourire aux lèvres.

_ C’est un peu le cas, non ? Tu en as pensé quoi ? Et sois honnête s’il te plaît.

_ Je le suis toujours, non ?

 

Martin se sentit soudain coupable d’avoir prononcé ces mots, il savait très bien qu’il n’était pas honnête avec lui, s’il l’avait été, il lui aurait dit que son appartement était sur écoute, et que c’était lui, qui était chargé de la surveillance, mais il n’en fit rien.

 

_ Oui, je sais, souffla Yann, alors ?

_ Tu sais que j’aime beaucoup ton écriture Yann, que je trouve que tu décris à merveille les passions humaines…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais, je ne sais pas Yann, parfois, dans certaines scènes, je ne te retrouve pas. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je peux te le dire, parfois, j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas toi qui écrit, ou que tu retiens les mots, que tu changes des choses, tu ne devrais pas, enfin, ne te retiens pas.

_ C’est aussi ce que je pense, avoua Yann, ça fait quelques temps déjà, en fait, le problème c’est que je…je doute beaucoup, et quand ça arrive c’est Laurent qui m’aide, qui m’apaise, mais depuis quelques temps, ça ne marche plus. J’ai essayé d’écrire tout seul, mais ça ne marche pas.

_ Je pense que si, c’est juste que tu n’oses pas. Je pense que tu te reposes peut-être trop sur son avis, tu dois écrire pour toi, pas pour lui, en tout cas pas seulement pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Si, tu as raison, mais j’ai tellement peur de ne pas y arriver…

_ Tu n’as rien écrit depuis ta dernière pièce ?

_ Non, enfin j’ai essayé, mais ce n’est jamais bien, et j’ai demandé à Laurent de ne pas m’aider, et tu vois ? Ça ne marche pas, je n’y arrive pas.

_ Et tu penses que c’est parce que tu n’es pas assez bon ? Enfin Yann, tu te rends compte à quel point les gens aiment tes pièces, que ce soit ici ou à l’ouest ? Je pense qu’il faut que tu aies confiance en toi.

 

Yann lui sourit timidement, Martin beaucoup moins, et comme si ce sourire le rassurait, Yann tira quelques feuilles de son manteau et les tendit à Martin.

 

_ J’ai écrit ça en rentrant hier soir, je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça vaut.

_ Pourquoi tu me donne ça ?

_ Parce que toi tu me diras les choses franchement, je veux ton opinion, est-ce que c’est bien ou est-ce qu’il vaut mieux le mettre au feu avec tous les autres ? Il n’y a qu’à toi que je fais assez confiance pour te confier ça.

 

Yann tenait encore les feuilles, tendues vers Martin, quand il les lui prit, leurs doigts s’effleurèrent, sans même sans rendre compte, Martin caressait la main de Yann qui ne faisait aucun geste pour se retirer. Martin releva les yeux vers lui, et il ne sut pas comment, ni pourquoi, il plaça une main derrière la nuque de Yann et approcha son visage du sien pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Yann semblait à peine surpris, il répondit tendrement au baiser, avant que Martin ne s’écarte légèrement, l’espace d’un souffle entre eux.

 

_ Je…je suis désolé, commença-t-il, je sais pas ce qui m’a pris, je…

 

Yann le fit taire par un autre baiser, une main dans son cou, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, savourant le goût du tabac sur la langue qui venait rencontrer la sienne. Leurs baisers étaient lents et profonds, ils se regardaient parfois en reprenant leur souffle avant de recommencer de plus belle. Combien de temps s’écoula avant qu’ils ne finissent par se séparer, aucun ne le sut, mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Martin avait la tête posée sur son épaule, le nez posé contre son cou, il savourait son odeur, le bruit de sa respiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment à sa place, il était là où il devait être, et aucune pensée négative ne vint le tourmenter. Tout ce qu’il vivait à ce moment précis ne se résumait qu’à une seule personne, Yann.

 

_ Je ne suis pas libre, soupira Yann comme un regret.

_ Je sais, répondit Martin sur le même ton, mais…j’en avais envie depuis longtemps.

_ Alors nous sommes deux…

 

Yann resserra son étreinte, gardant Martin contre lui comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il pouvait effectuer ce geste. Il n’était pas libre, loin de là, et il aimait son compagnon, mais avec Martin, avec Martin c’était différent, il n’avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle, de toute façon il en était incapable, il devait être le seul homme sur cette planète à avoir vu Yann tel qu’il était réellement, sans aucun masque. Jamais il n’avait été aussi naturel avec quelqu’un, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne pouvait pas, jamais, il ne pouvait pas jouer un rôle avec Martin, il en était incapable. Martin aurait voulu en dire autant, et finalement, ce n’était pas si loin de la vérité, il était lui-même avec Yann, la seule chose qu’il lui cachait était son métier, et sa mission actuelle. Un gros mensonge sans doute, mais qui ne définissait en rien sa personnalité, celui qu’il est, au fond de lui, tout ça, Yann le connait, et il est le seul.

 

_ Il faut que je rentre, murmura Yann sans pour autant se détacher de leur étreinte.

_ Je sais, souffla Martin.

 

Mais ils restèrent encore quelques instants enlacés avant de se séparer, quand ils reprirent leur marche pour rentrer, inconsciemment, ils se tenaient la main, les doigts entrelacés jamais ne se séparèrent.

 

_ C’est ici qu’on se sépare Martin, chuchota Yann.

_ Oui…Yann ? Interpella Martin avant qu’il ne s’en aille.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu…tu seras là ce soir? Chez Ali ? Tu seras là ?

 

Yann s’avança pour l’embrasser à nouveau, tendrement.

 

_ Bien sûr que je serai là, susurra Yann le front collé à celui de Martin, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça, je serai là, ne t’en fais pas.

 

Martin, soulagé, lui sourit et déposa un dernier baiser, léger, sur ses lèvres fines avant qu’ils ne se séparent vraiment. Martin retourna à sa voiture, et regarda sa montre, 6h30, déjà ! Vincent arrivait dans à peine plus d’une heure ! Martin se hâta de rentrer à leur appartement, et de prendre une douche suivi d’un, voire plusieurs cafés, pour ne pas avoir l’air d’avoir passé une nuit blanche et donc supporter les railleries de son ami. Vincent arriva à 8h pile, une fois dans l’appartement, il prit son ami dans ses bras puis alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d’Hugo. A peine fut-il retourné dans le salon qu’il attaqua Martin.

 

_ Alors, mon petit Martin, dis-moi tout, comment se passe tes marches nocturnes ?

_ Vincent !

_ Oh, et j’ai cru voir dans ta bibliothèque que tu avais lu tous les Barthès, alors serais-tu tombé amoureux de _mon_ dramaturge préféré ?

 

Martin eut un frisson d’effroi. Amoureux ? Amoureux lui ? De Yann ? Mais dans quoi s’était-il encore embarqué ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, il était tombé amoureux de Yann, aucune raison de le nier, et ce qu’il venait de vivre en était la preuve même, ainsi que toutes les nuits qu’il avait passé à marcher ou jouer en compagnie de l’auteur. Oui, il était amoureux, comme jamais auparavant, et il n’aurait pas dû l’être, jamais. Il n’aurait jamais dû se rapprocher de Yann, jamais ainsi. Il aurait dû se contenter de l’observer de loin. Quand il s’était rendu compte de leur proximité, il aurait dû s’éloigner, et confier la surveillance extérieure à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il n’avait rien fait de tout cela. La carapace de l’agent de la Stasi était tombée, il n’y avait plus que Martin, et Martin se laissait guider par ses émotions, ses sentiments, et rien d’autre. Alors il était évident qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Yann. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il n’en était pas capable. Il était devenu l’un des piliers de son existence, tout comme Hugo, Vincent, Ali et les soirées à jouer dans son bar       , si tout ça s’arrêtait, il ne survivrait pas, il en avait besoin.

Devant la mine terrorisée de son ami, Vincent demanda inquiet.

 

_ Martin, t’es sûr que ça va ?

_ Vincent…si…si je t’en parle, promets-moi…promets-moi qu’Hugo n’en saura rien.

_ Enfin Martin qu’est-ce que…

_ Promets le moi Vincent ! C’est important, j’ai besoin de te faire confiance, Hugo ne doit rien savoir, jamais !

_ D’accord, d’accord, je te le promets.

 

Martin vit dans les yeux de son ami qu’il était sincère, il n’en parlerait pas à Hugo. Après tout il avait connu Martin avant Hugo, et ils étaient devenus proches très rapidement, il aimait Martin comme son frère, il ne le trahirait pas. Alors Martin commença son histoire, et lui raconta toute sa relation avec Yann sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

 

Martin vint relever Hugo en fin de matinée, comme il le faisait quand Vincent était là. Hugo lui raconta que Yann était rentré tôt dans la matinée, et qu’il n’était même pas allé se coucher, il avait écrit, et il écrivait encore. Bon n’était pas là, il était parti tôt le matin, les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas disputé, et Bon n’avait même pas demandé à son compagnon où il était, lui disant dès que ce dernier avait voulu s’excuser, qu’il savait qu’il avait besoin de se vider l’esprit, pour pouvoir écrire à nouveau, et qu’il était heureux que ses longues marches nocturnes l’aident, surtout après la mort de Mouloud, il savait que Yann avait besoin d’être seul, et qu’il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Bien sûr, Yann ne fit pas de référence à Martin, il s’agissait de promenades solitaires.

Hugo partit, mais avant de rejoindre Vincent, il devait passer aux locaux de la Stasi, son supérieur l’avait convoqué pour parler de l’affaire, Martin avait averti Vincent qu’Hugo avait rendez-vous avec un supérieur par rapport à la surveillance de l’entrepôt, ce n’était qu’un demi mensonge finalement, puisque Vincent ignorait totalement la vraie nature de leur travail. Il y alla donc, pressé que l’entretien se finisse, de toute façon, il n’y avait rien à dire sur cette affaire, aucun soupçon, aucune petite trace de trahison. Une fois dans le bureau de son supérieur, il s’assit sur la chaise en face de lui, de l’autre côté de son bureau.

 

_ Bon, Clément, je vais être clair, il nous faut des résultats.

_ Mon colonel, nous ne pouvons pas inventer des preuves, quand il n’y en a pas.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, c’est très important, pour votre carrière, celle de Weill, et la mienne. Le ministre a de très bonne raison de s’en prendre à Barthès, vous m’entendez ? Il connait bien le milieu des artistes, pour en avoir fait lui-même partie. Il aurait pu faire carrière, mais l’ascension de Barthès l’en a empêché, et le fait que Bon l’ait lâché pour jouer la première pièce de Barthès aussi. Alors il a décidé de servir son pays, comme tout bon citoyen doit le faire. Si vous confondez Barthès, vous pourrez grimper dans la hiérarchie, et moi, me retrouver au comité, et vous aurez mon soutien indéfectible je peux vous l’assurer.

 

Hugo acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d’autre, et sortit du bureau et des locaux de la Stasi. Une vengeance ? C’était tout ce que c’était une vengeance ? Finalement le seul tort de Barthès, c’était d’avoir eu du succès alors que le ministre n’en avait pas eu ? Ce n’était pas ce pour quoi il s’était engagé, jamais. Il était là pour lutter contre les ennemis du socialisme, pas pour aider un homme, puisse-t-il être ministre, à mener sa petite vendetta digne d’un collégien juste pour pouvoir atteindre la haut du panier. Quand il retrouva Vincent, il fut enfin soulagée, et débarrasser pour un temps de ces tourments. Il était heureux de pouvoir s’oublier à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon, qui lui avait tant manqué, encore, comme toujours. Après s’être retrouvé au lit, ils passèrent l’après-midi, l’un contre l’autre dans le salon, au bout d’un moment, Hugo remarqua que Vincent lisait une pièce de Barthès, il en profita pour peut-être obtenir des informations sur le ministre de la culture, peut-être que son compagnon le connaissait.

 

_ Tu lis Barthès ?

_ Bien sûr, enfin je relis, je l’aime tellement que je pourrais relire ses textes indéfiniment.

_ Je vais commencer à être jaloux.

_ Mais ne le soit pas mon chéri, tu sais bien qu’il n’y a de place que pour toi dans mon cœur.

 

Vincent déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, Hugo entremêla leurs jambes avant de poser sa tête sur l’épaule de son amant.

 

_ Dis-moi, j’ai entendu ça au boulot, il parait que notre ministre de la culture était dramaturge avant, tu le savais ?

_ Ah oui ! Hempf ! Jolis textes, mais pas très profonds, un peu surfait si tu veux mon avais. D’ailleurs, avant que Barthès ne sorte sa première pièce, Laurent Bon travaillait avec lui, puis il a rejoint Barthès, il a fait le bon choix si tu veux mon avis. Hempf ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville à l’époque, et encore moins maintenant !

 

Il en avait la confirmation, ce n’était qu’une petite vengeance puérile, Hugo se détestait pour avoir accepté cette mission sans réfléchir, pourquoi avait-il fait une confiance aveugle à ses supérieurs ? Pourquoi acceptaient-ils de mettre un innocent en prison juste pour pouvoir un jour diriger le pays à leur tour ? Hugo tenta de ne pas trop y penser, secoua la tête légèrement pour se reconcentrer sur son compagnon.

 

_ Tu as amené ce bouquin avec toi ?

_ Non, je l’ai piqué dans la chambre de Martin.

_ Quoi ? Martin a lu Barthès ?

 

Vincent se rendit compte qu’il avait fait une gaffe, il fallait à tout prix la réparer, il avait fait une promesse à son ami, pour il ne sait quelle raison, Hugo ne devait pas être au courant.

_ J’ai pas arrêté de lui en parler quand j’étais là le mois dernier, je lui ai passé sa première pièce, il a dû avoir envie de lire le reste, cet homme est tellement doué.

 

Hugo sembla accepter l’explication, au grand soulagement de Vincent. Après tout, ce n’était pas si loin de la vérité.

Hugo rejoignit Martin pour 23h, comme d’habitude, il était encore troublé par son entrevue avec leur colonel, et son trouble devait se lire sur son visage parce que Martin lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas.

 

_ Cette opération Martin, commença Hugo hésitant, cette opération ce n’est qu’une mascarade !

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Hugo soupira longuement, puis, se souvint qu’il pouvait tout dire à son meilleur ami, jamais il ne le jugerait.

 

_ Le colonel Grubitz m’a affirmé, plus ou moins, que cette opération n’était que le résultat d’une vengeance de la part de notre cher ministre de la culture, il était dramaturge à une époque, et Barthès lui a en quelque sorte volé la vedette et son acteur, il veut se venger c’est tout, ça n’a rien à voir avec un quelconque danger envers la république Martin !

 

Martin était surpris par ce qu’il entendait, même s’il était devenu proche, très proche, trop proche de Yann, il avait toujours gardé dans un coin de sa tête que s’il faisait l’objet d’une opération, c’est qu’il y avait une bonne raison, mais une vengeance ? Sérieusement ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

 

_ Tu es sûr de ça ?

_ Oui, j’ai eu la confirmation par Vincent tout à l’heure.

_ On est censé faire quoi maintenant ?

_ J’en sais rien Martin…écoute va jouer, ça t’aidera peut-être à faire le point, on en reparle demain matin, ok ?

_ Oui, d’accord.

_ Sinon, du nouveau ?

_ Ya…Barthès s’est emporté tout à l’heure par rapport à un article sur la mort de Mouloud Achour, il a dit que c’était un tissu de mensonge et que ça ne rendait en aucun cas justice à son ami, et je crois que c’est tout.

_ Bien. A demain Martin.

_ A demain Hugo.

 

Martin sortit de l’appartement, prit sa voiture et se rendit chez Ali, le bar était fermé, Martin ne comprenait pas, il était pourtant prévu qu’il joue ce soir. Il aperçut tout de même Yann à l’intérieur, quand celui-ci le vit, il lui ouvrit et sortit en compagnie d’Ali. Les deux hommes entrainèrent Martin avec eux, jusqu’au mémorial de Pankow, là Yann sortit quelques feuilles de son manteau, mais ce n’était pas une pièce, qu’avait-il écrit au juste ? Il tendit son texte à Ali.

 

_ Tu…tu veux publier ça ? lui demanda Ali.

_ Oui, à l’ouest, avec ton aide, répondit Yann.

_ Yann, c’est risqué, lui dit Ali en tendant le texte à Martin.

 

Martin commença à lire, Yann avait écrit un article sur les suicides en RDA, et sur l’énorme proportion d’artistes qui figuraient parmi les noms des suicidés, proportion que l’on ne pouvait trouver nulle part, pas plus que celle sur les suicidés, la RDA ne fournissait aucun chiffre depuis longtemps.

 

_ Je peux t’aider, je connais quelques journaliste à l’ouest, ça intéressera sûrement le Spiegel, je connais un jeune comédien de l’ouest qui pourra nous aider à faire passer ton texte, mais avant, je veux que tu rencontres un des rédacteurs du journal, exigea Ali.

_ Tout ce que tu veux…

_ Mais on ne peut pas organiser ça chez toi, ni dans le bar ce serait trop risqué, dit Ali.

_ Il n’y a pas de micro chez moi, lança Yann.

_ Tu en es sûr ? demanda Martin, clairement mal à l’aise.

_ Martin a raison Yann, il faudrait qu’on en soit sûrs, Ali marqua une pause, et Laurent, il est au courant ?

_ Non, répondit Yann.

_ Très bien, ne lui en parle pas ! ordonna Ali.

_ Mais enfin…

_ C’est pour son bien Yann, le moins de personne sont au courant, le mieux c’est !

 

Yann acquiesça, il fallait encore qu’ils trouvent un moyen de vérifier que la Stasi ne surveillait pas Yann, Ali avait un plan, il le mettrait à exécution le lendemain, quand Laurent serait en répétition. Ali rentra chez lui, laissant Yann et Martin faire encore quelques pas ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent près de l’appartement de Yann, Martin lui agrippa le bras et le poussa doucement contre le mur d’un des bâtiments et l’embrassa avec fougue. Yann lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue.

 

_ Ne fais pas ça Yann, je t’en prie ne fais pas ça, supplia Martin.

_ Pourquoi ? C’est important, c’était mon ami, tu m’as dit que je ne devais pas me retenir, c’est ce que je fais.

 

Martin l’embrassa à nouveau.

 

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> La suite bientôt...


	7. Chapitre 7

_ Martin…tout ira bien, j’ai pas l’intention de jouer les héros inconscients. Et puis, avec ton aide et celle d’Ali, je ne risque pas grand-chose ?

 

Yann lui sourit, Martin se sentit extrêmement mal à l’aise, il baissa les yeux, honteux, en espérant qu’il ne le remarquerait pas. Comment pouvait-il mentir à cet homme ? Il savait trop bien, que si Yann allait au bout de son idée, il n’y aurait aucun moyen pour lui de l’aider, il passerait un interrogatoire, et peut-être même que c’est lui qui devrait s’en charger. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter le regard de Yann sur lui à ce moment-là, voir ce sentiment de trahison qu’il serait en droit d’éprouver, jamais il ne s’en remettrait. Yann posa délicatement sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Martin avait les larmes aux yeux, et l’inquiétude qu’il lisait dans le regard du dramaturge ne faisait qu’augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité. Yann serra alors Martin contre lui, comme pour absorber sa peine, le plus jeune enfoui son visage dans son cou, sanglotant contre sa peau. La détresse de l’homme qu’il tenait entre ses bras le fit douter de ses actions.

 

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Yann, tu ne peux risquer ta vie inutilement, sanglota Martin.

_ Inutilement ? Inutilement c’est ce que tu penses vraiment Martin ? hurla Yann.

_ Oui, inutilement, que veux-tu faire de plus pour lui ? Il est mort. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il aurait voulu que tu risques ta vie et ton art pour lui !

_ Ce qu’il aurait voulu c’est pouvoir exercer son métier comme il l’entendait, si ça avait été le cas, il serait encore là aujourd’hui ! Il n’a pas voulu aller à l’ouest, il aurait pu, tous les théâtres l’auraient engagé, mais il est resté ici, parce qu’il aimait ce pays malgré tous ses défauts, et regarde ce que ça lui a coûté !

_ Oui, et ce que ça te coûtera sûrement si tu vas jusqu’au bout Yann, j’ai pas envie de me lever un matin et d’apprendre qu’on t’a retrouvé pendu dans ton appartement !

_ Alors ne viens plus me voir, avec ou sans toi je compte aller jusqu’au bout, je fais ça pour mon ami. Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais, apparemment j’ai eu tort, je ne dois pas te connaitre aussi bien que je le pensais. Bonne nuit Martin !

 

Yann se sépara de Martin assez violemment, laissant le jeune homme déboussolé au milieu de la rue. Il regardait le dramaturge s’éloigner et entendait ses paroles en boucle dans sa tête, « je ne dois pas te connaitre aussi bien que je le pensais ». _Bien sûr que si, tu me connais Yann. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu n’ignores qu’une chose, et c’est cette chose qui me terrifie à l’idée que tu puisses devenir à ton tour victime du régime pour lequel je travaille._ Martin resta plusieurs minutes, immobile dans cette rue, cherchant au fond de lui la force de bouger, alors que Yann venait clairement de lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils se revoient. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis un mois, comment pouvait-il être déjà si attaché à lui ? Attaché au point de se sentir à bout de force à la simple idée de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, ou simplement le voir. Il finit par réussir à bouger, presque machinalement, il rejoignit sa voiture, et conduit jusque chez lui, il n’eut même pas la force d’aller jusqu’à sa chambre et s’effondra sur le canapé. Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, il fondit en larmes à nouveau. Mais ces larmes n’étaient pas seulement pour Yann, elles étaient pour lui aussi. Depuis le début de cette mission, et donc de sa rencontre avec le dramaturge, toute sa vision du monde était remise en cause. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru, toutes ses certitudes s’effondraient soudain. Le pays qu’il avait tant admiré et aimé n’était maintenant plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Le socialisme ? Un rêve, un prétexte pour des gens assoiffés de pouvoir d’obtenir plus de contrôle sur leur population. Il se mit à penser que, finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui avaient servi le troisième Reich. Bien sûr il n’y avait pas de camps de la mort, ni de guerre mondiale, mais les technique utilisait par la Stasi, qu’il servait, étaient loin d’être honorable. Des interrogatoires de 48h, de la torture psychologique, du chantage, un réseau d’informateur digne d’un film d’espionnage mais beaucoup plus efficace que n’importe quelle politique de répression. Les violences policières n’étaient pas absentes, elles étaient juste cachées. Aux yeux du monde, le socialisme en Allemagne de l’est était une réussite, Honecker dirigeait le pays d’une main de maître, et même si le monde occidental n’était pas totalement dupe, aucuns des pays alliés des Etats-Unis, ou les Etats-Unis eux-mêmes ne feraient quoique ce soit pour aider les allemands de l’est à quitte leur pays, ou à pouvoir y vivre en paix. La peur de la troisième guerre mondiale, de la guerre nucléaire. C’est ainsi que le bloc soviétique tenait, par la peur, plus que par la violence.

Martin n’admirait tout de même pas les Etats-Unis, mais se prit à penser qu’au moins, là-bas, les gens vivaient libres, et pouvaient parler librement, exprimer leurs pensées sans en être inquiétés. Les gens jouaient certainement aussi des rôles bien sûr, vivre sous le capitalisme ou le communisme ne change rien à la nature humaine. Tout le monde porte un masque en public, et même avec les personnes les plus proches de nous, nous ne nous dévoilons jamais entièrement, et peut-être nous mentons-nous à nous-mêmes ? Mais Martin n’avait jamais menti à Yann sur ce point, il avait laissé tomber le masque face à lui, il lui avait tout confié, et peut-être s’était-il découvert en même temps. La présence du dramaturge l’aidant à se découvrir, son génie des mots lui montrant une autre vision du monde qui l’entoure. Finalement, grâce à cette mission, grâce à cet homme, Martin s’était trouvé, et il n’était pas cet agent de la Stasi qu’il avait été ces dernières années. Il n’était pas le jeune froid et calculateur, idéaliste voire naïf peut-être quant à la véritable nature de son gouvernement. Il n’était pas le sous-officier dénué d’émotion qu’il avait pu être lors des nombreux interrogatoires qu’il avait menés, il n’était pas l’homme qui écoutait avec attention des personnes innocentes dans leur intimité sans jamais en ressentir la moindre gêne. Non, ce n’était pas l’homme qu’il était, loin de là. Il n’était qu’un jeune homme, meurtri par le décès prématuré de ses parents, rassuré par la présence d’un ami qu’il avait fini par considérer comme un frère, décomplexé face à son homosexualité, jamais plus heureux qu’en jouant un morceau de guitare ou en écoutant les chants de Vladimir Vysotsky. Et surtout, un jeune homme en quête de l’amour de sa vie, aussi puéril que ça puisse être, celui qui saurait l’accepter tel qu’il est sans jamais rien lui demander, celui pour qui il ferait tout. Et il l’avait trouvé, au moment où il s’y attendait le moins. Il avait trouvé Yann, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était prêt à tout risquer pour le protéger. Contre l’avis d’Hugo, contre l’avis de ses supérieurs, contre l’avis de son pays. Bien sûr qu’il le soutiendrait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et en y réfléchissant bien, cet article que Yann avait écrit, était une belle revanche sur la personne qu’il avait été pendant des années, endoctriné comme il avait pu l’être dans l’idéologie soviétique. Il irait voir Yann demain soir, il le fallait, il serait toujours là pour lui, même si Yann ne le voulait pas.

Il réussit tout de même à dormir un peu. Au petit matin, Vincent fut surpris de le trouver encore endormi sur le canapé tout habillé, il ne manqua pas cette occasion de charrier son ami copieusement dès son réveil. Le rire de Vincent fit le plus grand bien à Martin, et même s’il fut la cible de toutes les railleries de l’acteur pendant toute la durée de la matinée, Martin était heureux. Il rejoignit Hugo à onze heures, comme d’habitude quand Vincent était là. Hugo avait l’air bizarre, fuyant, Martin se demandait pourquoi, il posa la question à son ami, qui l’éluda. Il n’y avait rien de nouveau depuis qu’ils s’étaient quittés la veille. Martin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et laissa Hugo rejoindre Vincent sans plus attendre.

Il s’installa au poste de surveillance la boule au ventre. Il ne voulait vraiment plus faire ça, il ne voulait plus espionner Yann, mais d’un autre côté, s’il abandonnait la mission, un autre s’en chargerait et Yann finirait au fond d’une cellule, ou pire. Il ne pouvait pas l’accepter, alors il se mit au travail. Yann était seul, il jouait du violoncelle, le _Liebeslied_ de Kreisler, le chagrin d’amour. Martin l’écoutait les larmes aux yeux, il espérait au fond de lui que ce morceau lui soit dédié, une infime part de lui voulait y croire. Non, pas une infime part de lui, il voulait y croire, tout simplement. Quand Yann eut fini, Martin vit que son compagnon rentrait grâce à la caméra, son cœur se serra à la vue de cet homme. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être jaloux, c’était plus fort que lui. Bon était absent de toutes leurs conversations, Martin ne ressentait jamais sa présence lorsqu’il était avec Yann, mais celle-ci se rappelait violemment à lui lorsqu’il prenait son poste. A peine eut il franchi la porte de l’appartement que Yann se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

__ Où tu étais Laurent ? J’ai eu peur !_

__ J’étais juste allé au théâtre, on devait s’y retrouver tôt ce matin, un hommage à Mouloud, comme tu avais l’air fatigué je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller._

 

Le ton de son compagnon était cassant, plein de reproche, les choses n’allaient pas entre eux.

 

__ Je sais que je te dois des excuses. Je me comporte comme un imbécile depuis quelques semaines et tu as toutes les raisons d’être en colère contre moi. J’ai été très perturbé par la mort de Mouloud et je ne t’ai pas laissé m’aider, je préférais être seul, et je te demande pardon. Je t’aime…_

 

Martin sentit son cœur se briser à l’écoute de ces mots. Non, ce n’était sûrement pas pour lui que Yann avait joué Kreisler, c’était pour l’autre, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Martin se sentait si stupide d’avoir pu avoir l’espoir que ce morceau ait été joué pour lui. Yann aimait son compagnon, il avait eu des doutes à cause de la mort de son ami, c’est tout, et Martin avait été là pour le consoler, le rassurer dans ces moments difficiles, et finalement le ramener vers la réalité. Il avait un compagnon qui l’aimait et qu’il aimait, c’était aussi simple que ça. En tout cas c’est ce que pensait Martin.

Plus tard dans l’après-midi, alors que Bon était sorti, il entendit quelqu’un d’autre venir, il s’agissait d’un oncle d’Ali, qui habitait à l’ouest, et venait rendre visite à son neveu régulièrement. Ali allait passer à l’ouest ! _Comment ça passer à l’ouest ?_ Martin ne comprenait vraiment pas son ami, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de rejoindre l’ouest. Son oncle expliqua qu’il était caché sous les siège de la banquette arrière, Yann lui intima que c’était une bien mauvaise idée, surtout qu’Ali pouvait être suivi par un membre de la Stasi, son oncle répliqua que si c’était le cas, il le croyait sûrement encore chez lui. Il prit congé rapidement, prétextant qu’Ali risquait d’étouffer dans la voiture. Martin hésita, devait-il prévenir les gardes postés le long du mur ? Il hésita, encore et encore, une certaine rancœur envers son ami, il décrocha le téléphone, composa le numéro du poste auquel se rendait l’oncle de l’Ali, mais à peine le soldat eut répondu, que Martin raccrocha doucement, sans dire un mot. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son ami uniquement par rancœur, ou il ne serait pas mieux que le ministre qui avait fait surveillé Yann en premier lieu.

Martin dû supporter d’entendre les promesses d’amour entre Yann et son compagnon quand ce dernier rentra, les quelques baisers échangés. Martin avait la gorge noué, les yeux aux bords des larmes, le cœur brisé. Quand Hugo arriva pour le relever, ce fut un soulagement, il n’aurait pas supporté de rester ici une seconde de plus. Il ne dit rien de la visite de l’oncle d’Ali à Hugo, ni du fait que ce dernier avait réussi à passer à l’ouest, vu l’appel de son oncle à Yann en début de soirée, il n’en fit pas mention dans le rapport. Il semblait complètement vidé, Hugo s’en aperçut mais ne lui demanda rien, il savait très bien que Martin ne lui répondrait pas. Il quitta l’appartement, prit sa voiture, et se rendit au bar d’Ali où en toute logique, Yann devrait se trouver malgré le départ de leur ami. C’est là qu’il avait rendez-vous avec l’acteur ouest-allemand dont Ali lui avait parlé la veille, et qui pourrait l’aider à faire passer son texte en RFA. Quand il arriva à destination, Martin n’en revenait pas, Ali était là ! _Mais alors ? Pourquoi toute cette histoire de…_ Martin comprit, Ali avait parlé d’un plan pour vérifier si l’appartement était sur écoute, c’était donc ça ! Faire croire qu’il passait à l’ouest pour voir si le poste frontière serait prévenu et donc le véhicule fouillé. En s’avançant un peu plus, il fut surpris à nouveau. Vincent aussi était là, il discutait avec les deux hommes. _Mais bien sûr ! Un comédien ouest-allemand, pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé ?!_ C’était donc de son ami qu’Ali parlait la veille au mémorial de Pankow, Martin resta immobile, il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce bar si Vincent était là. Il lui avait confié sa rencontre avec Yann, et ses sentiments naissants qui le troublaient au plus haut point par leur rapidité. Oui, il s’était confié à lui, mais jamais il n’aurait voulu que Vincent soit témoin de sa relation avec le dramaturge, et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer qu’il parle de son soi-disant travail. Car il avait dit à Yann et Ali qu’il donnait des cours de guitare et jouait pour vivre, alors que Vincent pensait qu’il surveillait des entrepôts avec Hugo, il ne pouvait pas risquer une gaffe du comédien, et du coup, risquer de se faire démasquer.

Il rebroussa chemin, se dirigeant tête baissé vers sa voiture quand il entendit quelqu’un courir derrière lui. _Faites que ce ne soit pas Vincent par pitié !_

 

_ Martin attends !

 

Cette voix stoppa Martin, c’était Yann, il semblait essouffler en l’appelant. Martin reprit sa route, feignant d’ignorer l’homme qui courrait pour le rattraper, il ne voulait pas avoir à entendre qu’ils avaient fait une erreur tous les deux en s’embrassant, qu’ils ne voulaient plus qu’ils se voient, non il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça.

 

_ Martin arrête toi s’il te plait !

 

Yann l’avait rattrapé, sa main était posée sur la manche du jeune homme qui se retourna vers lui, voulant lui dire de le laisser tranquille, mais un simple coup d’œil vers le regard azur du dramaturge et Martin perdit tous ses moyens, il était incapable de résister à ses yeux, il était incapable de lui résister tout court. Yann reprenait son souffle sans détacher son regard de Martin, ses yeux le suppliant de ne pas repartir. Quand il eut reprit une respiration normale, il mena Martin jusqu’à une petite rue un peu plus loin, à l’abri des quelques regards indiscrets qui pourraient trainer dans les rues de Berlin à cette heure.

 

_ Martin, il faut que je te parle…

_ Je suis pas sûr d’avoir très envie d’entendre ce que tu as à me dire Yann, je…

_ S’il te plait, laisse-moi parler Martin… Je… je suis désolé. Je n’aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça, c’est ma colère qui a parlé à ma place. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal en me demandant de tout arrêter mais je ne peux pas. Je voudrais que tu comprennes ça, je ne fais pas ça pour rien, je ne fais pas ça comme une vengeance. Je fais ça pour tenter d’éveiller les esprits à l’ouest. Tu sais les gens ont peu à peu oublié que nous sommes prisonniers ici, même s’ils laissent de plus en plus de gens voyager, on est toujours prisonniers de ce mur. S’il te plait, dis-moi que tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça.

 

Martin ne s’était pas attendu à une telle déclaration, si bien qu’il resta plusieurs instants muets, regardant Yann les yeux écarquillés, l’autre homme suffoquant presque en attendant que le jeune homme daigne lui répondre.

 

_ Yann je…ce n’est pas à toi de t’excuser. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça, et mes mots ont sans doute dépassé ma pensée. J’ai été égoïste, je n’ai pensé qu’à moi, et au mal que ça me ferait s’il t’arrivait quelque chose. J’ai toujours peur mais sache que…sache que je te soutiens dans ce que tu fais, je te soutiendrai toujours, je…

 

Martin ne put pas finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Yann avaient fondu sur les siennes, l’embrassant passionnément. Yann l’avait bloqué contre le mur, une main sur sa hanche, l’autre sur sa joue, Martin avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, cherchant à rapprocher son corps le plus possible. Puis, les mots de Yann revinrent dans son esprit, ces trois petits mots qu’il avait dit à son compagnon, « je t’aime ». Le cœur de Martin se serra et il se détacha de leur étreinte, faisant quelques pas sur sa gauche, laissant Yann dans l’incompréhension.

 

_ Martin…

_ Yann je…

_ Tu ne veux pas de ça entre nous, c’est ça ? Tu regrettes ce qui s’est passé ?

 

Le ton de Yann était inquiet, au moins autant que l’était Martin en l’entendant. Il retourna vers Yann et l’embrassa à nouveau, oubliant le souvenir des paroles qui venaient de le tourmenter. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Yann le serra dans ses bras et murmura dans son cou.

 

_ J’ai besoin de toi Martin, si tu n’es pas avec moi dans cette folie, je ne crois pas que je pourrais. Les mots me viennent dès que je suis avec toi. Avec toi je ne peux pas faire semblant, j’ai besoin de toi, reste avec moi.

_ Et Laurent ?

 

Il sentit Yann se raidir à la mention de son compagnon, il se recula légèrement, l’air peiné, il releva la tête, croisant le regard noisette de Martin.

 

_ C’est compliqué Martin…

_ Tu l’aimes ?

 

Martin voulu se gifler en entendant les sanglots dans sa voix.

 

_ Je…je ne sais pas…je ne crois pas…il y a quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose qui nous sépare depuis quelques temps déjà…je…

 

Il vint caresser le visage de Martin délicatement. Martin ferma les yeux sous cette sensation de douceur.

 

_ C’est avec toi que je veux passer du temps Martin, pas avec lui. C’est avec toi que je veux partager des choses, pas avec lui. Je ne me l’explique pas encore, mais j’ai besoin de toi, de pouvoir te voir, te parler, te toucher. Je me sentais tellement mal aujourd’hui après ce que je t’avais dit, j’ai même joué un morceau en pensant à toi. J’ai essayé de me persuader que je m’emballais trop par rapport à notre relation que je ne m’explique toujours pas. Bien sûr je ne traite pas bien Laurent, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vouloir être avec toi. Rien que toi.

 

Martin prit une des mains qui caressait encore son visage et y déposa un baiser avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Yann.

 

_ Je serai avec toi, quoiqu’il arrive, je serai avec toi Yann.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le week-end fut d’une extrême douceur pour Martin, qui profita au maximum de ses soirées avec Yann, savourant la présence du dramaturge à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il imprimait chaque sensation pour ne jamais les oublier. Yann lui apprit qu’il avait rencontré le rédacteur du Spiegel, bien sûr, Martin le savait déjà, la rencontre s’était heureusement déroulée pendant qu’il était en poste, et quand il lisait les rapports d’Hugo, il n’était jamais fait mention de l’article, Martin en était grandement soulagé. Il aimait son meilleur ami évidemment, mais il était persuadé qu’il ne partagerait pas son point de vue sur la situation, surtout s’il venait à apprendre sa relation avec Yann. Aussi forte puisse être leur relation, Martin n’était pas sûre qu’elle suffise à convaincre Hugo.

Le rédacteur avait dit à Yann qu’il pourrait peut-être publier l’article en première page, et qu’il était vraiment très intéressé ainsi que toute la rédaction de l’hebdomadaire ouest-allemand. Ils avaient même ouvert une bouteille de champagne, « du vrai » comme avait dit le rédacteur, pas du russe. Le bouchon qui avait atterri contre l’un des interrupteurs, avait bien percé les tympans de Martin à travers le casque. Le rédacteur avait amené à Yann une machine à écrire, ce dernier avait répliqué qu’il en avait déjà une, mais l’homme insista pour qu’il utilise celle-ci, la Stasi pouvant facilement l’identifier par sa machine. « Il y a des espions de la Stasi partout, peut-être même dans notre journal, je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques inutiles, ah oui, vous ne publierez pas sous votre nom, sauf si pour le sport, un interrogatoire de 48h vous tente, Ali pourra vous en parler. » lui avait dit le rédacteur, Yann avait accepté, malheureusement, la machine n’avait qu’un ruban rouge, Yann s’en accommoderait, « ce n’est pas ça qui m’empêchera de l’écrire » avait-il rétorquer. Yann avait un mois pour retravailler son article, et c’est Vincent qui se chargerait de la faire passer à l’ouest lors de son prochain week-end à Berlin-Est.

Certains mots prononcés par Yann, Ali et le rédacteur n’avaient pas plu à Martin, des mots trop durs envers la RDA. Oui le pays n’était pas parfait, mais la RFA non plus, elle avait ses défauts aussi. Tout était encore un peu confus dans l’esprit du jeune homme, il avait compris que son pays n’était pas celui pour lequel il s’était engagé, que les hommes politiques pour qui il travaillait n’étaient pas mieux que ceux de l’est, que l’idéologie socialiste n’était absolument pas respectée, qu’elle n’était qu’un rempart pour le pouvoir, mais il avait encore du mal à accepter que pour en finir avec cette injustice, il faudrait que l’est abdique en faveur de l’ouest. Il ne trouvait pas encore la force de s’en réjouir. Il se demandait si Yann et lui auraient eu la même relation dans cette autre république, si leur attraction aurait été la même. Au moins il aurait été complètement honnête avec lui, il n’aurait pas eu à cacher un secret comme le sien. Et si Yann l’apprenait un jour ? Il le perdrait c’est sûr, Martin préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité, mais au fond de lui il avait comme un pressentiment, celui qu’un jour, il perdrait Yann, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il le perdrait. Alors il profitait de chaque moment comme si c’était le dernier. Ce soir-là, il écoutait Yann lui lire les premières modifications qu’il avait apportées à l’article. Martin remarque que les mains de Yann tremblaient. Alors que l’écrivain finissait de lire son texte, Martin prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 

_ Tu es sûr que ça va Yann ?

_ Oui, je…je veux le faire, et je le ferai, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’avoir peur tu sais ?

 

Martin hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit un peu avant de s’approcher de lui pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du dramaturge.

 

_ C’est ta façon de me dire que ce texte tient la route ?

_ Peut-être, il faut que je recommence pour que tu en sois sûr ?

 

Martin joignit le geste à la parole, et les deux hommes s’embrassèrent à nouveau, oubliant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Ils durent se séparer, les heures passaient trop vite lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte et Martin rejoignait sa voiture pour aller dormir un peu. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil, mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait annulé ses soirées avec Yann, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il rentra, alla dans sa chambre, et se mit au lit, s’endormant avec le souvenir des lèvres de Yann sur les siennes, il n’y avait pas plus belle façon de s’endormir.

Le lendemain, il prit le petit déjeuner avec Vincent, pour la dernière fois avant qu’il ne reparte. Il était resté jusqu’au lundi cette fois, ce qu’il faisait rarement, car d’habitude il jouait le lundi. Il repartait dans l’après-midi, quand il aurait dit au revoir à Hugo. Alors qu’ils étaient à table tous les deux, Martin sentait que Vincent voulait lui parler, alors il lui demanda de délier sa langue.

 

_ Pour une fois que tu le demandes, s’exclama Vincent, je voulais savoir, tu me dis si c’est trop personnel mais, c’est du sérieux entre toi et Barthès ?

_ J’en sais rien Vincent, soupira Martin, c’est tellement nouveau et tellement imprévu, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, et puis c’est compliqué, il n’est pas libre…

_ Pas libre mais il passe ses soirées avec toi, lui fit remarquer Vincent, c’est pas rien.

_ Ça ne veut rien dire, en fait je sais vraiment pas ce que je représente pour lui, je…je suis un peu perdu moi-même. Je veux dire, quand on y réfléchit on se connait à peine…

_ Ça c’est pas grave, Hugo et moi on s’est mis ensemble au bout de même pas un mois, et regarde nous aujourd’hui, on est très heureux.

_ Mais vous ne vivez toujours pas ensemble…

_ Non, souffla Vincent visiblement touché, je ne veux pas vivre ici et Hugo ne voudra jamais partir à l’ouest, et c’est tellement dangereux d’essayer de passer la frontière, et s’il se faisait prendre et qu’il terminait en prison ? Ou pire, si il mourrait ? Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d’en avoir été la cause Martin, jamais. Mais bon, ce n’est pas d’Hugo et moi qu’on parle c’est de Barthès et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ?

_ Comment ça je compte faire quoi ?

_ Rester dans ton coin comme l’amant qu’on cache dans son placard, ou tu vas t’affirmer et essayer de l’avoir rien que pour toi ?

_ Toi quand t’as quelque chose en tête tu lâches rien, et t’y vas pas par quatre chemins !

 

Vincent lui lança un regard rieur avant de le pousser à répondre à la question.

 

_ Je ne sais pas Vincent, j’en sais rien.

_ Tu l’aimes ?

_ Je…oui…

_ Alors n’attend pas ! Affirme-toi !

_ Je ferai ce que j’ai envie de faire Vincent, pour l’instant je veux juste profiter de ces moments avec lui, je verrai bien ce que l’avenir nous réserve.

_ C’est presque pathétique tout ça…quand on trouve le grand amour on ne le laisse pas filer !

_ Comment peux-tu savoir que c’est mon grand amour ?

_ La façon dont tu parles de lui, l’éclat dans tes yeux quand tu prononces son nom, oh, et la terreur dans son regard quand il t’a vu t’éloigner du bar l’autre soir, dis-moi, vous avez fini par le faire contre un mur dans une ruelle ?

_ Vincent ! On a jamais…et puis qu’est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

_ Ça c’est personnel mon cher, mais maintenant que je l’ai vu en vrai, je comprends très bien ce que tu lui trouves, c’est vrai qu’il est charmant !

_ Vincent ! Si tu continues, je raconte tout ça à Hugo !

_ Mais c’est qu’il est jaloux notre Martin ! Ne t’en fais pas, il est bel homme, mais ce n’est pas mon style, je préfère les beaux blonds musclés, mais si toi c’est les cheveux gris qui t’excitent…

_ Vincent !

 

Martin lui lança sa serviette à la figure, Vincent était hilare devant les joues complètement rouge de son ami. Mais il avait soulevé un point important. Qu’attendait Martin de cette relation ? Cela eut pour effet de remettre encore un millier de question dans l’esprit de son ami, qui alla relever Hugo encore plus tôt que d’habitude. « Je veux que vous profitiez bien l’un de l’autre, ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi » lui avait-il dit devant son air surpris. Hugo avait fini par lui tendre le casque au bout de quelques minutes, il avait toujours l’air aussi étrange depuis quelques jours, la prochaine fois, il faudrait qu’ils aient une discussion tous les deux, Martin se le jura. Yann rédigeait son article, Ali passa dans l’après-midi, ils discutèrent tous les deux des changements que Yann avait apporté avant que la discussion ne devienne plus personnelle.

 

__ Yann, tu comptes faire quoi avec Martin ?_

__ Je te demande pardon ? demanda Yann surpris._

__ Pas à moi Yann, on se connait depuis trop longtemps, j’ai vu comment tu le regardais, dès votre première rencontre. La première fois que vous avez discuté tous les deux je t’assure, je me suis senti de trop, j’avais l’impression de déranger deux amants en plein ébats…_

__ Arrête un peu !_

__ C’est la vérité Yann. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a exactement entre vous ?_

__ A vrai dire, j’en sais rien…_

__ Il s’est passé quoi exactement ?_

__ On s’est embrassé, plusieurs fois…_

__ Vous avez parlé de ce que vous vouliez tous les deux ?_

__ Non, non jamais. Je crois que j’ai peur d’en parler, je suis un peu perdu Ali. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d’un coup, c’est à lui que je pense tout le temps, c’est avec lui que je veux être tout le temps, c’est lui qui me donne la force d’écrire à nouveau. J’avais perdu tout ça, d’habitude avec Laurent, les mots venaient tout seul, mais depuis un certain temps plus rien. Et puis Martin est arrivé et les mots sont revenus._

__ Tu attaches trop les mots à des personnes Yann. Les mots viennent de toi, tu arrives à écrire quand tu es heureux c’est tout, est-ce que tu es encore heureux avec Laurent ?_

__ Je…je ne sais pas. Je n’ai rien à lui reprocher, il a toujours été là pour moi, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, comment veux-tu que je le regarde en face et que je lui dise que je suis tombé amoureux d’un autre et que…_

 

Yann s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il l’avait formulé à voix haute ? Devant le silence d’Ali et ses yeux écarquillés, il semblerait bien que oui. Lui qui n’avait pas encore réussi à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments pour le jeune homme se retrouvait à donner lui-même la réponse au milieu d’une conversation avec son meilleur ami.

 

__ Tu vois ? Ce n’est pas si compliqué à avouer, maintenant qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

__ Je ne sais pas…et comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu’il ressent de son côté ?_

 

Martin avait la furieuse envie d’abandonner son poste, d’aller sonner à sa porte et de se jeter sur lui pour lui dire qu’il l’aimait aussi, qu’il voulait être avec lui malgré tout ce que ça impliquait. Il lui fallut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Mais il murmura pour lui-même, comme si Yann pouvait l’entendre, « moi aussi je t’aime ».

 

De l’autre côté de la ville, dans leur appartement, Hugo et Vincent venaient de se dire au revoir au lit, ce dernier était encore blotti contre le torse de son amant, reprenant doucement sa respiration, il devait lui dire, il n’arriverait pas à lui mentir de toute façon, c’était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir de toute façon, et les risques qu’il prenait, pourraient mettre en danger leur relation, il se devait d’être honnête avec son compagnon.

 

_ Hugo ?

_ Mmh…

_ Il faut que je te parle d’un truc.

 

Hugo se redressa, obligeant son amant à se dégager sur le côté pour qu’ils puissent se regarder. Hugo était intrigué, et en même temps inquiet, que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire Vincent ?

 

_ Je m’apprête à faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui va me demander de prendre des risques.

_ Vincent, de quoi tu parles ?

_ Un homme que j’admire beaucoup a écrit un article, va l’écrire, un article très dangereux pour lui, il va le faire publier à l’ouest, c’est moi qui vais me charger de le faire passer de l’autre côté du mur.

_ Pardon ? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends Vincent ? Tu penses à nous ?

_ Bien sûr que j’y pense ! Mais j’ai envie de le faire, pour toi.

_ En quoi prendre le risque qu’on ne puisse ne jamais se revoir serait bien pour moi ?

_ Je fais ça pour éveiller les consciences, pour qu’enfin l’Allemagne soit réunifiée Hugo, et qu’on puisse vivre tous les deux sans un mur entre nous. Et je fais ça pour tous les artistes qui ici ne peuvent pas vivre aussi librement que moi. Je t’en supplie dis-moi que tu me soutiens.

 

Hugo se passa les mains sur le visage. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ignorait-il les risques qu’il prenait ? Comment allait-il réussir à protéger son compagnon ? Et Martin ? Il allait sûrement l’apprendre pendant la surveillance, Hugo était d’ailleurs surpris qu’il n’ait pas appris pour l’article que Barthès écrivait. Hugo se doutait que c’est à cet article que Vincent faisait allusion.

Contre toutes les valeurs qu’il avait défendues en tant qu’agent de la Stasi, Hugo avait décidé de protéger Barthès. La révélation du colonel, que cette opération n’était qu’une mascarade pour satisfaire le besoin de vengeance d’un ministre l’avait écœuré au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas croire, qu’une république socialiste puisse tolérer de telle pratique. Cette révélation lui avait fait remettre en cause beaucoup de chose auxquelles il croyait, beaucoup trop. Et à la fin, c’est le visage de Vincent qui était resté devant ses yeux. Et s’il avait vécu en RDA lui aussi, aurait-il subi toutes les horreurs qu’il avait fait subir à d’autre ? Hugo avait eu un sentiment de dégout envers lui-même. Il avait été capable de telles horreurs au nom d’un socialisme qui n’avait de socialiste que le nom. Et il avait pris sa décision, il protègerait Barthès, quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Et maintenant, son amant, son compagnon, l’amour de sa vie venait de lui annoncer qu’il participait à cette trahison envers la république. Il n’avait vraiment plus le choix. Pour sauver son amour, il devait continuer à protéger Barthès coûte que coûte, mais pour ça, il aurait sûrement besoin de son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il réagir ?

De toute façon, il n’avait plus le choix, il le devait, au pire, Vincent ne pourrait plus passer la frontière mais il serait sain et sauf, et finalement, c’est ce qui comptait le plus pour Hugo. Il se retourna pour faire face à Vincent, qui attendait sa réponse les larmes aux yeux. Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains avant de venir l’embrasser.

 

_ Bien sûr que je te soutiens, mais tu dois être prudent, je ne plaisante pas Vincent ! Tu ne sais pas tous les risques que tu encoures, ni ceux que tes amis encourent, la Stasi ne plaisante pas avec les trahisons.

_ Je sais tout ça, je connais leurs méthodes. Je les hais si tu savais Hugo, sûrement autant que toi, peut-être plus. Je sais à qui je m’attaque, mais ça ne m’arrêtera pas, et ça ne devrait pas t’arrêter non plus.

_ Jamais…Je t’aime Vincent…

_ Je t’aime aussi Hugo…

 

Les deux amants s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Une larme coula sur la joue de Vincent, trop heureux d’avoir le soutien de l’homme qu’il aimait. Hugo lui, se sentait plus mal que jamais, « je les hais si tu savais Hugo ». _Que diras-tu si un jour tu apprends que moi aussi, je fais partie de ces gens que tu hais. M’aimeras-tu encore ?_

Laisser repartir Vincent fut encore plus dur que d’habitude, mais il dû se résigner, il dit au revoir à son amant avant de se diriger vers l’appartement de Barthès, et donc, de sa discussion avec Martin. Une fois arrivé au poste de surveillance, il rassembla tout le courage qu’il avait pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Martin se leva, fronça les sourcils devant la mine déterminée d’Hugo.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Hugo ?

_ Il faut qu’on parle Martin, c’est très important.

_ Je t’écoute.

_ Il faut qu’on parle de l’article.

_ Quel article ?

 

Martin faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, et en réalité, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Hugo voulait en venir, il n’avait jamais fait mention de l’article dans ses rapports.

 

_ Je parle de l’article que Barthès écrit pour le Spiegel, je ne l’ai pas mentionné dans les rapports je…

_ Tu es au courant ?

_ Bien sûr, attends, tu le savais aussi ?

 

Les deux amis se rendaient compte qu’ils avaient certainement fait la même chose tous les deux. Ils avaient protégé leur cible, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils l’avaient fait. Martin ne savait pas s’il devait être soulagé ou inquiet.

 

_ Ecoute Hugo, je ne ferai rien contre Yann, jamais, déjà parce que nous savons tous les deux que cette opération n’a aucun sens.

_ Sur ce point nous sommes d’accord, même si aujourd’hui nous aurions de quoi le faire tomber, je ne donnerai pas ce plaisir au ministre, je ne me bats pas pour ce socialisme-là. Et Vincent est impliqué.

_ Oui je sais, ils en ont parlé. Et il y a autre chose, quelque chose que j’aurai dû te dire il y a longtemps, je suis désolé.

_ Vas-y, au point où on en est, ça ne peut pas être pire.

 

Alors Martin prit une grande inspiration, et avoua tout à Hugo. Ses soirées chez Ali, son rapprochement avec Yann, ses marches nocturnes, leurs baisers, tout. Hugo ne parut même pas surpris.

 

_ T’as pas l’air surpris…

_ On t’a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ? En tout cas, je te connais trop bien, depuis trop longtemps, tu ne peux pas me mentir Martin, je m’étais peut-être pas douté que tu avais une liaison avec lui, mais je savais très bien que tu le voyais, et que c’était pas pour le surveiller. T’es un livre ouvert pour moi mec.

 

Les deux amis se regardèrent, se sourirent timidement.

 

_ Si on fait ça, on va jusqu’au bout Martin, de toute façon, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

_ Effectivement.

_ Va le rejoindre, je prends la suite. Et dors cette fois, ne vient qu’en fin d’après-midi s’il le faut, tu as fait assez d’heures supplémentaires !

 

Martin acquiesça avec un léger rire, et partit rejoindre Yann. Il l’attendait au coin de la rue du bar d’Ali, une cigarette à la main. Martin s’avança sans un mot, Yann lui tendit une cigarette, ils fumèrent ensemble avant que Yann ne dise : « On y va ? », Martin lui prit la main, et ils partirent ensemble dans les rues de Berlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre rapidement, j'espère que vous avez aimé =)  
> J'espère poster la suite ce week-end, à bientôt ;-)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je suis rapide ce week-end, avec un peu de chance il y aura un autre chapitre demain =)  
> Bonne lecture ;-)

Hugo et Martin continuèrent à protéger Yann en falsifiant les rapports, au lieu de parler d’un article pour le Spiegel, ils disaient que Yann écrivait une pièce pour le 40ème anniversaire de la RDA avec notamment l’aide d’Ali. Au bout de deux semaines, Hugo était allé voir leur supérieur le colonel Grubitz, pour lui dire de réduire l’opération, prétextant que les soupçons étaient bien trop insuffisants pour justifier une surveillance jour et nuit. Il lui demanda à ce que Martin et lui reste sur cette affaire, mais qu’au lieu d’être au poste de surveillance à chaque heure de la journée, qu’ils puissent se partager entre l’appartement et l’extérieur, car Yann sortait assez régulièrement. Grubitz faisant confiance à ses deux hommes, il accepta. Ainsi, Hugo et Martin pouvaient se voir plus souvent, se mettre d’accord sur ce qu’ils écrivaient dans le rapport, pour être cohérent. Ils craignaient tous les deux le jour où l’article serait publié, et ce jour arrivait à grand pas. Hugo ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir peur pour Vincent. Bien sûr la Stasi ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, étant un citoyen ouest-allemand, mais il pourrait l’empêcher de revenir en RDA, et donc, l’empêcher de revoir Hugo, et ce, pour toujours. Hugo sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois qu’il y pensait, mais il savait aussi, que si ça se passait ainsi, Vincent serait en sécurité.

Martin de son côté, passait toujours ses soirées avec Yann, au bar d’Ali ou dans les rues de Berlin, main dans la main. Quelques baisers échangés au détour d’une ruelle, des étreintes bien trop courtes, et des instants biens trop éphémères. Martin savait que Yann l’aimait, il l’avait dit à Ali, et l’avait même répété plusieurs fois, mais il y avait toujours Laurent entre eux, Martin connaissait les angoisses de Yann, et d’une certaine façon pouvait comprendre la complexité de la situation, et puis, il n’avait pas vraiment le droit de se plaindre, après tout, c’est lui qui était venu briser leur relation, il était l’élément perturbateur, pas l’inverse. Mais, le savoir ne veut pas dire que ça l’empêchait d’être jaloux, bien au contraire, lorsqu’il entendait les deux hommes s’embrassaient, qu’il les savait dans les bras l’un de l’autre, il serrait si fort ses poings que ses articulations devenaient blanches. Plusieurs fois il avait retiré le casque de ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces bruits plus longtemps. Quand ce genre de chose arrivait, il était plus distant et froid avec Yann le soir, sans jamais lui dire pourquoi, et le dramaturge avait du mal à comprendre son comportement dans ces moments-là, mais il arrivait à calmer son amant avec ses baisers, et Martin oubliait son amertume.

Le jour fatidique était arrivé, Vincent venait de passer le week-end avec eux, ils avaient enfin pu passer quelques moments tous les trois, les deux amis prétextant qu’ils surveillaient un autre entrepôt et ainsi, pouvaient se voir plus souvent. Vincent en fut ravi, même s’il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Hugo et Martin. Ce dernier leur laissa tout de même un peu de temps seuls, qu’ils profitent un peu l’un de l’autre. Hugo ne manqua pas de savourer chaque instant comme si c’était le dernier, et Vincent le sentit bien, dans l’urgence des baisers de son compagnon, dans la fougue de leurs ébats, il sentait l’angoisse de son compagnon et tentait de la calmer par tous les moyens, mais la tâche était rude. Car lui aussi avait peur, non pas de se faire prendre, ça ce serait la partie facile, mais les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur relation. Il ne pourrait plus revenir à l’est, il le savait très bien, il ne pourrait plus revoir Hugo, et lui envoyer des lettres ou lui téléphoner serait sûrement dur, et il savait qu’au bout d’un moment, Hugo comme lui, ne le supporteraient plus. Pouvoir discuter avec l’autre à travers une lettre ou un téléphone, la douleur deviendrait vite insoutenable et ils arrêteraient, pour éviter de souffrir plus longtemps. C’est la boule au ventre qu’il se rendit chez Yann, pour transporter le texte à l’ouest.

Yann était avec Ali, ils attendaient tous les deux impatiemment le jeune comédien. Quand il arriva, Yann lui proposa un café, mais les trois hommes se mirent d’accord sur un verre de whiskey, ils avaient besoin d’un peu de courage pour cette journée. Yann donna l’article tapé en rouge à Vincent, et retourna cacher la machine sous le seuil de la porte entre le salon et le couloir, elle était si petite qu’elle était assez facile à dissimuler. Vincent cacha le texte dans sa mallette, il y avait une fausse couture sur le dessous où il pouvait dissimuler quelques papiers. Les trois hommes se dirent au revoir, Ali partit en même temps que Vincent. Ils furent un peu surpris en tombant sur Laurent au moment de partir. Ali présenta Vincent à Laurent, lui disant qu’il était comédien à l’ouest et qu’il souhaitait monter la dernière pièce de Yann avec sa compagnie de théâtre, Ali avait donc proposé à Vincent de lui présenter Yann. Laurent accepta cette explication et laissa les deux hommes partirent. Devant le visage inquiet de son compagnon, il demanda :

 

__ Yann, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_

__ Oui, pourquoi ?_

__ Tu as peur qu’ils ne comprennent pas bien ton travail à l’ouest ?_

__ Non, je ne suis pas inquiet, j’ai juste peur qu’elle ne plaise pas, comme d’habitude._

Martin entendit Laurent se rapprocher de Yann pour l’embrasser, le rassurer, comme il l’avait fait si souvent. Son cœur se serrait, il ne voulait pas entendre ça, il avait envie d’arracher son casque, mais il n’en fit rien, il prit sur lui, et continua à écouter, mais la suite des évènements faillit lui arracher le cœur. Les baisers de Laurent se faisaient plus pressants, et Yann le sentait.

 

__ Laurent…arrête…pas maintenant…_

__ Ça fait tellement longtemps Yann, j’en peux plus, viens…_

 

Laurent guida Yann jusqu’à leur chambre, ce dernier ne protesta plus, il n’avait pas la force de le repousser, pas aujourd’hui. Le repousser signifiait avoir une discussion avec lui, lui parler de Martin, lui avouer ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il n’en avait pas la force, pas avec l’énorme pression qu’il avait sur ses épaules ce jour-là. Il laissa son compagnon le pousser sur le lit et commencer à le déshabiller. Martin, dans le grenier, tentait de garder son sang-froid, il agrippait la table tellement fort qu’il aurait pu y laisser des marques. La pression qu’il exerçait avec ses mains le faisait souffrir, mais il n’avait que faire de cette douleur, les sons qu’il entendait dans ses oreilles le faisait autant souffrir qu’un millier de lames traversant son corps. Il était au bord des larmes, la rage au ventre, il se mordait furieusement la langue pour ne pas hurler, si fort qu’il commença à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il entendait les corps nus se rencontrer, il entendait les paroles sensuelles que Laurent murmurait à l’oreille de Yann, qui semblait apprécier, en tout cas il ne faisait rien pour lui faire comprendre le contraire. Il entendit les lèvres de son rival se poser sur la peau de son amant, recouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps. Yann commençait à respirer plus fort et il poussa son premier gémissement quand la bouche de son compagnon se referma sur son entrejambe. Martin cru mourir à cet instant, il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elles coulaient librement sur ses joues, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il ne parvenait pas à retirer son casque comme il l’avait fait si souvent ces dernières semaines. Il entendit les deux corps s’unirent, et Yann gémir plus fort, il voulait hurler son désespoir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait rester silencieux. Alors il attendait, priant pour que cet instant s’arrête le plus vite possible. Les gémissements des deux hommes gagnèrent en intensité, les mouvements se firent plus rapides et Martin écoutait tout, il avait l’impression que chaque gémissement de Yann était comme une main qui avait attrapé son cœur à travers sa poitrine et qui tentait de le lui arracher. Son cœur faisait littéralement des bonds en dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il entendit Yann étouffer son dernier gémissement de plaisir, ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui, il envoya valser sa guitare à travers la pièce qui se brisa contre un des murs. Heureusement pour lui, les deux hommes étaient tellement occupés à reprendre leur respiration qu’ils n’entendirent rien. Martin s’effondra à genoux, le casque encore sur les oreilles.

 

__ Ça m’avait manqué Yann, j’avais besoin de te retrouver comme ça._

__ Je sais, je suis désolé, je n’ai pas vraiment était très attentif ces dernières semaines._

__ Je ne t’en veux pas, j’ai mes torts aussi. Je t’aime, tu le sais n’est-ce-pas ?_

__ Oui, je le sais._

 

Yann déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, il resta un instant dans ses bras avant de se détacher de son étreinte et de quitter leur lit pour aller prendre une douche.

Martin était meurtri. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Yann ? Tu as dit à Ali que tu m’aimais, alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Que suis-je pour toi ?_ Martin avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, tentant d’étouffer ses sanglots. C’était définitivement le pire moment de son existence, il ne se souvenait pas avoir souffert autant, même pas à la mort de ses parents. Cela n’avait duré que quelques minutes, mais Martin avait l’impression qu’il s’était écoulée une année entière, il entendait encore leurs gémissements dans sa tête, le bruit de leur corps, de leur bouche, il ne pouvait pas les effacer alors qu’il aurait voulu de tout son être pouvoir les oublier à jamais tant ils le faisaient souffrir. Il resta agenouillé jusqu’à ce que sa montre n’indique 22h, l’heure à laquelle il partait rejoindre Yann, ce soir-là, il devait jouer, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il ouvrit la housse de sa guitare. Elle était à son image. Brisée. Il l’emporta avec lui, la jeta dans sa voiture, il allait mettre le contact mais il n’en fit rien, il sortit, claqua la porte, referma la voiture et marcha. Il avait besoin de marcher, de se vider l’esprit, de ne plus penser à rien, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Toujours dans son esprit se rejouait les ébats de son amant avec son compagnon, sans arrêt, en boucle, rien n’y faisait. Il aurait dû rentrer pour aller dormir, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, et si c’était le cas, la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, même de loin, serait venu le tourmenter en rêve. Alors il continuait à marcher, tête baissée, les nuits de moi de Mai était plus clémentes que celles de février, mais Martin avait quand même froid, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était vidé. Il était tellement mal qu’il n’entendit pas les pas derrière lui, ni la voix qui l’appelait remplie d’inquiétude, les mains qui se posèrent sur ses bras pour le retourner le firent à peine réagir, il se détacha de leur poigne rapidement et reprit sa route, une nouvelle fois, ses mains vinrent se poser sur lui pour l’empêcher de continuer, et Martin ne sut pas où il trouva la force, mais il attrapa ses mains et guida leur propriétaire dans une ruelle plus loin avant de le pousser contre un des murs des bâtiments qui se trouvaient là, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment où était « là ».

 

_ Martin qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Yann alarmé par l’état de son amant qu’il ne comprenait pas.

_ Je suis quoi pour toi Yann ?! hurla Martin. Je suis quoi ?!

_ Martin mais qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je suis quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que je représente pour toi hein ? Une passade ? Un amusement ? Une petite pute que tu peux réclamer gratuitement quand bon te semble ?!

_ Martin arrête ! Jamais je…

_ Alors je suis quoi Yann !? Si je ne suis pas ça ! Explique-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je reste bien sagement dans ton placard pendant que tu te fais baiser par l’autre ?!

_ Martin arrête je t’en prie !

 

Martin s’en voulait de la vulgarité des mots qui sortait de sa bouche, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien, rien du tout, il n’était guidé que par sa rage et sa jalousie. Il plaqua Yann contre le mur, le coinçant avec son corps avant de venir réclamer sa bouche avec ses dents. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, la lèvre supérieure, Yann geignit contre lui, il voulut poser ses mains sur lui, mais Martin les bloqua avec une main derrière le dos de son amant.

 

_ Tu l’as touché avec ces mains, je n’en veux pas sur moi !

 

Martin reprit ses attaques contre son cou, empêchant Yann de répliquer, le plaisir vrillant ses pensées, il n’arrivait à penser qu’à Martin et à rien d’autre. Il aurait pourtant dû se défendre face à la dureté de ses mots, mais il n’y arrivait pas, le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir après ce qu’il avait fait, il ne se le pardonnait pas lui-même.

 

_ Tu le laisses encore te toucher, alors que tu viens me rejoindre tous les soirs, pourquoi ?!

_ Martin, je…

_ Je l’ai vu se jeter sur toi par la fenêtre de votre salon, mentit Martin, t’avais pas l’air de trouver ça désagréable !

_ Martin, geignit Yann alors que ce dernier venait de glisser sa main sur son entrejambe, pas ici…je t’en prie.

_ Tu n’es pas en position de décider quoique ce soit !

 

Yann rendit les armes alors que Martin continuait ses caresses tout en reprenant sa place dans son cou, très vite il déboutonna le jean de son amant et passa sa main dans son boxer pour s’emparer de lui, Yann eut un hoquet de plaisir en sentant cette main se poser sur lui, il voulait poser ses mains sur Martin lui aussi, mais le plus jeune raffermit sa prise sur ses mains, l’empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, alors Yann le laissa imprimer un lent va et vient sur lui avant que Martin n’accélère le rythme. Yann ferma les yeux sous la sensation de plaisir qu’il ressentait à avoir le jeune homme tout contre lui, ses lèvres et ses dents dans son cou, et sa main dans son boxer.

 

_ Tu penses à lui là ? demanda Martin possessif.

_ Non, jamais, je ne pense qu’à toi, gémit Yann essoufflé.

 

Martin accéléra de nouveau ses mouvements jusqu’à amener Yann vers l’orgasme, ce dernier laissant s’échapper le nom de son amant de ses lèvres. Il tremblait sous l’intensité du plaisir qu’il venait de ressentir, et qui n’avait rien à envier à ce qu’il avait vécu plus tôt dans la journée, qui avait comme un goût d’inachevé, non, à cet instant, il était comblé. Martin n’avait pas bougé, sa main toujours sous le vêtement, il avait la tête enfoui dans le cou de son amant, il lâcha ses mains que Yann s’empressa de passer autour de sa taille. Après quelques secondes, une fois qu’il eut complètement repris ses esprits, il se rendit compte que Martin pleurait contre lui, il sentait l’humidité de ses larmes sur sa nuque.

 

_ Martin…

_ Je t’aime, sanglota Martin, je t’aime, si tu savais à quel point je t’aime.

 

Ses mots étaient à la fois doux et durs aux oreilles de Yann. Il avait tellement rêvé de les entendre, mais la détresse qu’il entendait dans la voix de son amant le remplissait de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il le faire souffrir à ce point alors qu’il l’aimait lui aussi, bien plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé son compagnon, bien plus qu’il n’était permis d’aimer.

 

_ Martin, je…je suis désolé…

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je…

 

Martin s’écarta de lui pour le regarder, les larmes encore plein les yeux. Yann maintenait ses mains sur ses hanches pour le garder près de lui.

 

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas me comporter comme ça, ce serait à lui d’être dans cet état, pas à moi, c’est moi qui t’arrache à lui, mais…mais je t’aime, et ça me tue de savoir que tous les jours tu rentres chez toi pour être avec lui, que tu dors dans son lit, que tu le laisses te toucher…

 

Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots, et ses derniers mots l’avait un peu plus abattu, Yann l’attira de nouveau contre lui, il devait le protéger, cet homme qu’il aimait, il n’avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir d’avantage, il lui devait la vérité.

 

_ Je t’aime aussi Martin, je m’en veux si tu savais mais, je n’ai pas eu la force de le repousser, je n’ai pas eu le courage. C’est tellement dur pour moi de devoir lui dire que je ne l’aime plus, tu sais, je n’ai rien à lui reprocher, mais c’est toi que j’aime. Quand on a…cet après-midi quand on…je n’ai pensé qu’à toi, je fermais les yeux et je t’imaginais toi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il n’y a que toi qui compte pour moi Martin.

 

Martin pleurait encore, il se serra un peu plus contre lui sous ses aveux, il le comprenait bien sûr, mais la jalousie est un sentiment irrationnel, surtout dans leur situation.

 

_ Je ne te veux qu’à moi Yann, je ne veux personne entre nous, je sais que j’en demande sûrement beaucoup, mais je ne supporterai pas longtemps d’en savoir un autre dans tes bras, même si tu penses à moi quand tu es avec lui, ça ne suffit pas Yann !

_ Je sais, je te promets que ça s’arrangera, je lui parlerai mais ça va me prendre du temps.

_ N’en prends pas trop, je ne sais pas si j’aurai la force de t’attendre, je ne sais pas si mon cœur le supportera, j’ai cru qu’on me l’arrachait quand je vous ai…vu tout à l’heure.

_ Martin, je…je t’aime, n’en doute pas, je ferai le nécessaire pour qu’on soit heureux tous les deux, je te le promets.

 

Il prit le visage de Martin entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder et il l’embrassa, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ce simple baiser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, enlacé l’un contre l’autre, alternant promesses d’amour et baisers tendres. La séparation fut encore plus dure que d’habitude, ils se murmurèrent encore la réciprocité de leurs sentiments et rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs.

Le lendemain, au journal du midi, un gros titre, « nouvelle tension entre l’est et l’ouest suite à un article paru dans le Spiegel traitant des suicides en RDA. L’article dénonce le suicide de nombreux artiste de Berlin-Est, dont le dernier est le grand acteur Mouloud Achour, mort deux mois plus tôt. L’article est signé d’un auteur est-allemand anonyme, mais une enquête est en cours pour déterminer son identité… »

C’est maintenant que le vrai combat commence, pensèrent alors Hugo et Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite :-)


	10. Chapitre 10

Martin savait que les services de la Stasi seraient mis en alerte pour retrouver au plus vite l’auteur de l’article du Spiegel. Il savait que Yann était plus en danger que jamais, mais il était déterminé à le protéger quoiqu’il lui en coûte. Il s’en voulait que son meilleur ami se soit aussi impliqué dans cette trahison, il aurait préféré être le seul à prendre des risques, le seul à protéger l’homme qu’il aimait, mais sa prise de conscience n’avait pas été une prise de conscience solitaire, elle avait eu lieu aussi chez son meilleur ami, et dans un sens, il était heureux de ne pas être seul contre tous. Et depuis que Vincent était lui aussi impliqué, Hugo ne pouvait plus reculer, il était hors de question que son compagnon se retrouve en danger lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée qu’ils soient séparés, même s’il s’était dit un temps qu’il le supporterait puisque Vincent serait en sécurité, finalement, il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et la simple perspective qu’ils puissent être séparé réduisait son cœur en poussière.

Ce jour-là c’est Martin qui était en poste, Hugo lui, était chez eux, et devait passer dans les locaux de la Stasi dans la journée, pour transmettre les derniers rapports et observations à leur supérieur. Martin avait le casque sur les oreilles, et était en train d’écrire un faux rapport, traitant de la soi-disant pièce que Yann écrivait. Alors qu’il continuait à taper sur sa machine, il vu sur son poste de surveillance, que la Stasi l’appelait, sûrement son supérieur, Grubitz, il décrocha.

 

_ Allô ?

_ Weill, avez-vous entendu parler de l’article ?

_ Du Spiegel, oui !

 

Martin eut envie de se frapper en entendant les mots qui s’étaient échappé de sa bouche.

 

_ Et comment ?

_ Baddou a appelé Barthès et lui en a parlé.

_ Ceci est très important, pour votre carrière comme la mienne, a-t-il mentionné qui pourrait être l’auteur de l’article, ou avez-vous une idée ?

_ Je crois qu’il n’a rien mentionné, non rien du tout.

_ Un rédacteur du Spiegel a passé la frontière le mois dernier sous un faux nom, on a pu le suivre mais on l’a perdu à Prenzlauer Berg, il a passé 4 heures ici, a-t-il été en contact de quelques manières que ce soit avec Barthès ?

_ Clément et moi l’aurions mentionné dans le rapport non ?

_ Oui bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais je sens un écrivain derrière ça et je me trompe rarement, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles !

 

Le colonel raccrocha, l’étau se resserrait. Martin s’empressa de changer son rapport, et d’y rajouter le faux appel d’Ali à Yann. Une fois fait, il fut interpellé par quelques bruits, des baisers encore. Laurent était rentré de répétition et il s’était jeté sur Yann, Martin sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau dans sa poitrine, allait-il devoir revivre les évènements de la veille ? Mais Yann repoussa son compagnon.

 

__ Non Laurent, pas maintenant s’il te plait._

__ Mais pourquoi ?_

Martin entendit Yann prendre une grande inspiration et sortir quelque chose de sa poche, une boîte sans doute, qui devait contenir plusieurs petits éléments vu le son qu’elle produisait.

 

__ Tu peux m’expliquer ce que font des antidépresseurs dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit ?Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Laurent ?_

Des antidépresseurs ? Mais ces médicaments sont interdits en RDA ! Non ! Une telle erreur pourrait coûter à Yann sa liberté et peut-être sa vie, Martin se retrouvait fou de rage dans son grenier, il en voulait à son rival de mettre Yann en danger inutilement.

 

__ Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir n’est-ce-pas ? Qu’il n’y a qu’à toi que la mort de Mouloud a fait du mal ? Hein ?_

__ Laurent…je ne te juge pas, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu n’es pas venu m’en parler._

__ Et quand est-ce que j’aurai pu t’en parler ? Tu passes tes nuits dehors, tu passes tes journées à écrire sans même daigner me montrer quoique ce soit, je vais en répétition, on ne se voit presque plus Yann. Et puis, tu sais, je n’en suis pas fier, même si j’en avais eu l’occasion je ne te l’aurai pas dit._

__ Mais pourquoi ? Je suis là pour t’aider aussi, on doit se faire confiance Laurent._

__ Ah oui, confiance, tu veux qu’on parle de ton article dans le Spiegel ?_

Martin sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, il se redressa d’un coup sur son siège, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

 

__ Je…comment tu l’as su ?_

__ En rentrant un jour alors que tu cachais une machine sous le seuil de la porte du salon, tu ne m’as même pas remarqué tellement tu étais absorbé par ton écriture. Je te félicite d’ailleurs, c’est un très bon article, mais j’aurai voulu que tu m’en parles._

__ Ecoute Laurent, c’est que…je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, moins de gens étaient au courant, mieux c’était, je t’assure, je ne l’ai pas fait contre toi._

__ C’est Ali qui t’a aidé n’est-ce-pas ? Et ce comédien que j’ai croisé hier ?_

__ Oui…ne m’en veux pas s’il te plaît._

__ Je ne t’en veux pas pour ça, mais si tu veux la réponse à ta question sur mes médicaments, relis ton article. Je n’ai pas envie de finir comme Mouloud, Yann…je te laisse, je dois prendre l’air._

__ Laurent…_

Il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer. En temps normal, une dispute entre les deux l’aurait rendu heureux, quoique coupable de ressentir une telle chose, mais à ce moment précis, il avait juste peur, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l’idée que la Stasi puisse utiliser Laurent contre Yann. Cette terreur ne le quitta pas jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Il rejoignit d’abord Hugo quelques rues plus loin pour savoir ce qui s’était passé de son côté. Apparemment la Stasi avait un espion au Spiegel qui avait pu fournir un calque de l’original de l’article, Grubitz avait donc fait appel à un expert en calligraphie pour identifier le modèle utilisé pour écrire cet article. Et il l’avait identifié, heureusement que Yann avait utilisé une autre machine que la sienne car la Stasi savait exactement sur quel modèle il écrivait, ainsi que tous les écrivains auxquels Grubitz avait pensé. Hugo appris à Martin que c’est après son entrevue avec l’expert qu’il l’avait appelé. Il avait donné les mêmes consignes à Hugo, bien ouvrir l’œil en suivant Yann, pour ne rien rater. Hugo avait ensuite vu Grubitz se glisser dans une limousine à l’extérieur des locaux, sûrement celle du ministre, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Hempf voulait voir Yann tomber et il était prêt à tout pour ça, même à utiliser les ressources de la police d’état qui aurait pu servir à bien d’autres affaires plus urgentes et surtout réelles. Martin eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si malgré tous ses efforts, Yann allait tomber.

C’est dans cet état qu’il rejoignit son amant au mémorial de Pankow, c’est là qu’ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous pour leur marche nocturne, là où ils s’étaient embrassé pour la première fois. Quand il le vit, Martin l’embrassa tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il sentit que Yann resserrait son étreinte, il s’écarta légèrement pour le regarder, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il porta une main à son visage pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue puis il lui sourit tendrement.

 

_ Yann, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Non…je suis désolé Martin j’aurai dû parler à Laurent aujourd’hui mais…

 

Martin le fit taire avec un baiser, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de son rival. Car maintenant, en plus de la jalousie, il ressentait également une grande rancœur envers le comédien, il le rendait responsable de dangers supplémentaires qu’il faisait courir à Yann par son imprudence.

 

_ Ne prononce pas son nom s’il te plaît, souffla Martin, quand on est tous les deux, je veux que tu ne sois qu’avec moi.

_ J’aime beaucoup cette proposition, sourit Yann.

 

Yann lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. Martin ne pouvait que remarquer qu’ils étaient encore plus proches qu’avant, leurs épaules collées l’une contre l’autre jamais ne se séparaient, leurs doigts joints se caressaient doucement, leurs visages si proches qu’ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l’autre contre leur peau. La tension entre eux montait progressivement jusqu’à ce que Martin n’y tienne plus et plaque Yann contre un mur à la faible lueur d’un lampadaire avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres fougueusement. Yann ne se fit pas prier pour répondre avec autant de ferveur au baiser que Martin lui donnait, il passa une main dans la chevelure brune de son amant, son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle, gardant leurs fronts collés ensemble. Martin avait la main posée dans le cou de Yann, il caressa son visage du bout des doigts et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant.

 

_ Yann, souffla-t-il d’une voix pleine de désir, j’ai envie de toi…

 

Yann ne résista pas à ses paroles et embrassa à nouveau Martin avec encore plus de fougue qu’avant, puis il lui prit la main et le traina quelques rues plus loin. Là, se trouvait un hôtel dans lequel Yann avait déjà séjourné plusieurs fois, il se retourna vers Martin, un peu inquiet.

 

_ Tu es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

Martin prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

 

_ Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de ma vie. Je t’aime, et j’ai envie de toi.

 

Les deux hommes rentrèrent donc dans l’hôtel, Yann se mit volontairement en retrait pour ne pas qu’on le reconnaisse et Martin alla demander une chambre, ils montèrent alors discrètement tous les deux jusqu’à la chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle refermer que Martin s’empara de la bouche de Yann avec avidité. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps, et l’aperçut qu’il avait eu hier de Yann complètement à sa merci, malgré la douleur qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là, avait achevé de lui mettre l’eau à la bouche. Yann ne fut pas sans reste, lui aussi voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d’avoir le jeune homme tout contre lui, il voulait découvrir son corps nu, en embrasser chaque recoin, faire gémir Martin de plaisir comme son amant l’avait fait avec lui la veille. Il débarrassa Martin de sa veste et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, il sentit le jeune homme frissonner sous la sensation de ces mains froides sur la peau de ses hanches. Il s’écarta légèrement pour regarder Yann, ses joues étaient déjà rougit par le désir et ses pupilles dilatées, il ne résista pas longtemps avant de rendre la pareille à son amant et de lui déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, laissant ses doigts caresser le torse imberbe de Yann. Ce dernier vint l’embrasser à nouveau avant d’à son tour retirer le haut de Martin. Il observa un moment la vision qui s’offrait à lui, les muscles de son amant, sa peau hâlée, et ses yeux remplis de désir, pour lui. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’on l’ait déjà regardé ainsi, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Martin avant de le pousser délicatement sur le lit, il laissa son autre main caresser le torse du jeune homme, le souffle de Martin se faisait plus court à chaque geste, Yann ne tenait plus, il commença à s’attaquer à toute cette peau offerte avec sa bouche. Il déposa d’abord plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Martin avant de remplacer ses lèvres par ses dents, mordant et suçotant sa peau, miroir de ce que lui avait fait son amant la veille dans cette ruelle. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, s’arrêta sur les tétons, il eut un sourire satisfait en les sentant durcir sous sa langue, il voulut descendre encore plus bas mais à peine avait-il défait sa ceinture que Martin inversa les positions, bien décidé à avoir le contrôle de leur première nuit ensemble.

Il déboutonna le pantalon de Yann et très vite ce dernier se retrouva complètement nu devant son amant. Martin le dévorait du regard, jamais une telle vision ne lui avait fait autant d’effet, et Yann était loin d’être son premier amant. Il retira lui-même son pantalon et son boxer avant de retourner sur le lit, au-dessus du dramaturge. Le contact de leur deux corps nus leur arracha leur premier gémissement,  Martin posa ses lèvres contre le torse de Yann, reproduisant les gestes que son amant venait de lui prodiguer, mais lui put s’aventurer plus bas, et une fois devant l’objet de son désir, il n’hésita pas longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche. Yann rendit définitivement les armes, le plaisir que faisait naître la langue de son partenaire sur lui, lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens, il enfonça sa main dans les cheveux de Martin, il avait besoin de le toucher, il n’en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas revivre la frustration qu’il avait vécu la veille à ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Alors qu’il sentit que Yann allait définitivement perdre pied, il le relâcha, remontant vers son visage sans oublier de recouvrir son corps de baisers et de morsures sensuelles. Yann attrapa son visage pour l’amener à lui plus rapidement, leurs langues se caressèrent avant que Martin ne dépose ses doigts sur la bouche du dramaturge qui les prit en bouche. Il avait fermé ses yeux, et les rouvrit pour regarder Martin, lui faire comprendre son impatience. Son amant l’avait comprise, et retira ses doigts pour les faire descendre et commencer à préparer Yann. Il savourait les gémissements qui s’échappaient de sa bouche, beaucoup moins retenus que la veille, il le trouvait magnifique, il se demandait si un son lui avait déjà paru aussi beau. Soudain il se souvint des gémissements qu’il avait entendus dans son casque et sa jalousie le poussa à atteindre ce point si sensible à l’intérieur de l’homme qu’il tenait contre lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, suivi d’autre.

 

_ Martin, gémit Yann, je t’en prie…

_ Pas encore, souffla Martin contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

_ Martin…j’en peux plus…

 

Yann rejeta sa tête en arrière, et Martin vint placer ses dents contre la peau de son cou, laissant ainsi sa marque sur lui. Il était à lui, et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Le plus vieux était de plus en plus impatient, il voulait qu’ils s’unissent, enfin. Il fit descendre sa main le long du torse de son amant pour se saisir de son membre, Martin poussa un gémissement qui ne fit qu’augmenter le plaisir de son partenaire. Très vite, il ne tint plus lui-même, il prit les mains de Yann et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour qu’il ne puisse plus le toucher et il unit enfin leur deux corps, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir. Il observa le visage de Yann se recouvrir de plaisir, qu’il était beau ainsi. Il commença ses va et vient d’abord doux, puis de plus en plus puissant. Yann bougeait sous lui, il voulait se détacher de son étreinte pour pouvoir le toucher à nouveau. Martin le laissa faire, lui aussi voulait sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Yann passa ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant son dos, rapprochant leur corps encore plus. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs mouvements se faisant plus rapides, plus inconscients, Martin sentait que Yann était au bord du précipice, il vint attraper s’emparer de lui pour pouvoir contrôler son plaisir jusqu’au bout. Yann ferma les yeux.

 

_ Martin je…je vais…

_ Yann…regarde-moi…

 

Il rouvrit les yeux et se consuma sous son amant qui le suivit de près, ne résistant pas à la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Martin se retira avant de s’allonger aux côtés de son amant et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Yann l’entoura de ses bras, posa sa main sous son menton pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

 

_ Je t’aime Martin, murmura-t-il, je t’aime.

_ Moi aussi je t’aime Yann.

 

Yann déposa plusieurs baiser dans les cheveux et sur la tempe de Martin, et c’est ainsi qu’ils s’endormirent tous les deux, lovés l’un contre l’autre avec pour simple berceuse, le souffle de l’homme qu’ils aimaient sur leur peau.

Ils se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Martin rendit la chambre et paya, il faisait déjà jour, ils sortirent l’un après l’autre, de peur que quelqu’un les reconnaisse, Yann rejoignit son appartement, et, sans qu’il le sache, Martin le suivit de près pour rejoindre le poste de surveillance. Il ne s’écoula qu’une petite heure avant que Martin n’aperçoive avec horreur, son supérieur accompagné de quatre agents en bas de l’immeuble. Ils ouvrirent la porte d’entrée et Grubitz salua Martin via la caméra placée à cet endroit. Il entendit ensuite les hommes frapper à la porte alors que Grubitz restait en bas. Yann leur ouvrit rapidement.

 

_ Nous avons reçu des informations nous devons inspecter votre appartement, dit l’un des agents.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Yann.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit l’agent.

 

Les quatre hommes se mirent à fouiller l’appartement, vidant tous les placards, découpant la housse du canapé et des coussins, aucun endroit ne fut épargné. Le cœur de Martin se serrait à chaque fois qu’il entendait les agents passer sur la planche sous laquelle était dissimulée la machine. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit les hommes dirent à Grubitz qu’ils n’avaient pas trouvé l’objet en question, « vous êtes sûrs d’avoir bien fouillé ? » avait demandé son supérieur, « oui » avaient-ils répondu. Ils partirent, laissant un papier à Yann, « au cas où quelque chose aurait été dégradé », ce à quoi Yann avait répondu « je suis sûr que tout est en ordre ». Et ils quittèrent l’appartement. Quand ils eurent rejoint leur fourgon avec Grubitz, Martin reçu un appel sur la ligne interne, c’était lui.

 

_ Weill, je vous attends dans nos locaux dans une heure, ne soyez pas en retard !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On approche de la fin =)  
> A bientôt pour la suite ;-)


	11. Chapitre 11

Martin quitta le poste de surveillance, prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la prison de Hohenschönhausen, il était en mauvaise posture, en très mauvaise posture, il le savait. Si la Stasi était venue chez Yann pour chercher la machine c’est qu’il avait dû faire une erreur, il avait trahi Yann. A cause de sa négligence, Yann allait se retrouver en prison, il l’avait trahi et il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Non, peut-être que la Stasi n’avait pas autant d’information que le pensait Martin, il se devait de rester fort. Il avait la boule au ventre, mais il ne devait rien montrer, l’espace d’un instant, il devait redevenir cet agent dénué de toute empathie et d’émotion. Il devait redevenir tout ce qu’il avait appris à détester ces dernières semaines. Arrivé au poste de contrôle, il présenta sa carte et indiqua que le Lieutenant-Colonel Grubitz l’attendait, on lui dit de se rendre en salle d’interrogatoire 76. Martin sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite. Il gara sa voiture, entra dans la prison et se rendit jusqu’à la salle d’interrogatoire. Ne rien laisser paraître, surtout ne rien laisser paraître, c’est ce qu’il se répétait sans cesse. Il entra dans la salle d’interrogatoire, Grubitz était derrière le bureau, il lui demanda de s’assoir en face, la place des suspects, un cigare à la main. Il le fixait, comme s’il voulait lui faire avouer quelque chose, Martin restait impassible, feignait de ne pas comprendre.

 

_ Alors ? lâcha Grubitz.

_ Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Martin.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, c’est à moi que vous le demandez ? s’énerva le colonel.

_ De quoi suspecte-t-on Barthès ? continua Martin sans se laisser démonter.

_ Il est l’auteur de l’article du Spiegel, répondit calmement Grubitz.

_ Qui a dit ça ? demanda alors Martin.

 

Son supérieur lui demanda alors de le suivre, ils sortirent de la salle d’interrogatoire pour se rendre dans un des étages inférieurs, l’étage des cellules, Grubitz se dirigea vers l’une d’entre elle, regarda à l’intérieur puis intima à Martin de faire de même. Là, assis sur le lit, en train de se ronger les ongles et de murmurer des paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre, se trouvait Laurent Bon, le compagnon de Yann, son rival. Martin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait ressentir à cet instant. La satisfaction de voir son rival éliminé de la partie ? La colère de savoir que c’est bien à cause de lui que son amant était désormais en danger ? Ou le dégoût, de voir un homme ainsi manipulé par ses plus profondes angoisses au point de trahir l’homme qu’il aime ? C’était bien la dernière émotion qui prenait le dessus sur toutes les autres, malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour la sécurité de Yann, mais, comme depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, il ne laissa rien paraître. Son supérieur vint briser le silence.

 

_ Je ne comprends pas quelle négligence vous a fait rater ça ! Je vous connais différemment Weill, surtout en interrogatoire, je vais vous laisser une dernière chance.

 

Interroger Laurent ? Lui ? La terreur s’emparait de lui. _Ne rien laisser paraître Martin, surtout ne rien laisser paraître._ Martin alla enfiler son costume, celui qu’il portait pendant tous les interrogatoires qu’il avait mené. Se retrouver de nouveau avec ces vêtements sur lui, lui donna la nausée. Il lui rappelait l’homme qu’il avait été et dont il ne supportait plus le souvenir. Il se souvenait de toutes les personnes qui étaient passées en face de lui, en salle d’interrogatoire, ce qu’il leur avait fait subir, comment il les avait manipulées sans jamais se soucier de rien. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il été capable de ça ? Il ne se l’expliquait pas, il avait l’impression d’avoir vécu dans le corps d’un autre pendant des années, et c’est Yann qu’il en avait sorti. Yann…Yann. Protéger Yann. Protéger Yann c’est tout ce qui importe désormais, qu’importe les conséquences, protéger Yann à tout prix. En fait, c’était comme pour une pièce de théâtre, il enfilait un costume, endossait un rôle et tout le monde autour de lui devait y croire. Il pouvait le faire, et il allait le faire, il n’avait pas le choix s’il voulait sauver Yann. Mais son plan comportait une faille, et cette faille s’appelait Laurent Bon. Il comptait sur l’amour que le comédien vouait au dramaturge, ou alors il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir protéger l’homme qu’il aimait. Il se rendit dans la salle d’interrogatoire prévu pour le détenu 662, puisque c’est ainsi qu’on appelait le comédien ici. Grubitz était là, il laissa Martin se diriger derrière le bureau.

 

_ Êtes-vous encore du bon côté ? demanda Grubitz.

_ Oui, répondit Martin fermement.

_ Alors ne faites pas tout foirer cette fois !

 

Il sortit pour observer l’interrogatoire dans la pièce d’à côté, Martin s’installa derrière le bureau, le dossier dans les mains, dos à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, un garde fit entrer Bon dans la salle dans la salle.

 

_ Dois-je attacher le détenu ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il n’est plus détenu, il est notre collaborateur, sortez, ordonna Martin.

_ Alors c’est vous mon officier supérieur, commença Laurent l’air sûr de lui presque arrogant.

 

Martin se retourna lentement, le regard dur et froid. Bon n’en menait pas large, il baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, il n’était définitivement pas sûr de lui, ni arrogant, loin de là. Il était terrorisé, abattu, sur le point de craquer. Ça ne sera pas long.

 

_ Dans dix heures, ou plutôt, 9 heures et demie maintenant, M. Roessing annoncera au public que malheureusement vous êtes indisposé, et que vous ne pouvez pas jouer ce soir, et ce sera la dernière fois qu’on mentionnera votre nom dans un théâtre. C’est ce que vous voulez ?

 

Martin marqua une pause devant le visage terrifié de son rival.

 

_ Alors dites-nous où sont les preuves, ordonna Martin calmement.

_ Il n’y en a pas. Pas de preuves, pas de machine à écrire, j’ai tout inventé, mentit Laurent.

_ J’espère que non, poursuivit Martin, car nous serions obligés de vous garder ici. Une fausse déclaration lors d’un interrogatoire équivaut à 2 ans de détention. Barthès sera incarcéré de toute manière, à la suite de votre déclaration, et du matériel incriminant déjà trouvé dans votre appartement. Sauvez-vous au moins. Vous n’imaginez pas combien de personnes sont en prison ici par futilité. Pensez à votre public. Pensez à tout ce que l’état a fait pour vous. Toute votre vie durant. Maintenant c’est à votre tour, et l’état vous en sera reconnaissant. Dites-moi où est caché la machine.

 

Laurent a passé une main sur son visage, il ne veut pas que l’on voit sa faiblesse. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Que doit-il faire ? Se sauver ? Ou sauver l’homme qu’il aime ? Est-il assez fort pour ça ? Pourras-t-il supporter son regard sur lui ? Ce regard qu’il aime tant, ces yeux dans lesquels il s’est si souvent noyé. Pourras-t-il supporter d’entendre ces mots de sa bouche ? De ses lèvres ? Ses lèvres qu’il a si souvent embrassé, qui l’ont si souvent embrassé. Aura-t-il la force de supporter ça ? Mais aura-t-il la force de ne plus vivre de son art ? De ne plus pouvoir entendre les applaudissements du public ? De ne plus pouvoir se réjouir d’être capable de faire naître toutes les émotions possibles chez les gens ? Il est perdu, il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit faire, il ne sait plus où trouver la force.

Martin le regarde, il a pitié de lui, il ne supporte pas les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Il voudrait lui hurler de ne rien dire, qu’il va protéger Yann, que tout ira bien pour eux deux. La jalousie n’est plus là, elle ne peut pas être là. Martin a devant lui un homme brisé, à qui on demande de renoncer à sa vie ou à celle de l’homme qu’il aime. C’est une décision impossible, inhumaine. Martin voudrait ne jamais avoir travaillé pour cet état, ne jamais avoir cru en la sincérité des autorités, ne jamais avoir cru à cet idéal socialiste bafoué par tous ses dirigeants, ne jamais avoir existé. Oui, à cet instant c’est ce qu’il aurait voulu, il repense à sa deuxième soirée chez Ali, avec Yann, leur première vraie discussion, quand ils sont allés ensemble écouter de la musique à l’arrière du bar. Martin se souvient du groupe que Yann leur a fait écouter, Queen, et cette phrase dans une chanson : «  _I don’t wanna die, I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all »_. Cette phrase résumait tellement bien son état d’esprit à ce moment-là. Mais il est dans son rôle, il doit s’y tenir. Pour l’instant.

 

_ Barthès n’en saura rien, le rassura Martin, nous vous libérons de suite et nous ne le confronterons que lorsque vous serez là. Feindre la surprise, ça, vous saurez bien le faire. Et ce soir vous serez au théâtre, dans votre élément, devant votre public. Dites-moi où sont les preuves. Où sont-elles ?

 

Laurent a posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, il les frotte frénétiquement, il est mal à l’aise, il relève les yeux vers Martin.

 

_ Elles sont dans l’appartement, répondit-il d’une voix tremblante, sous le seuil de la porte, entre le salon, et le couloir, on peut retirer la planche.

 

Martin remue légèrement la tête, il voit dans les yeux de Laurent, qu’il s’en veut des mots qu’il prononce, il ne veut pas trahir Yann, mais il ne voit pas d’échappatoire. Martin reste dans son rôle, il dessine sur son carnet, et se déplace vers Laurent. Il a dessiné un plan de l’appartement, qu’il connaît par cœur.

 

_ Vous voulez dire ici ? Faites une croix à l’endroit exact.

 

Laurent est droit sur sa chaise, il regarde au loin, il est vidé. Il prend le crayon, il a la main qui tremble, il pose le crayon sur le carnet, et fait une croix à l’endroit exact où se trouve la machine. Puis il repose le crayon, passe une main dans son cou, et retient ses larmes. Martin regarde vers son supérieur derrière la glace, lui disant à travers son regard, « vous voyez ? J’ai réussi, je suis toujours du bon côté ». Laurent est libéré quelques minutes après, emmené par un camion de la Stasi jusqu’à chez lui, Martin a le temps de voir son supérieur lui redonner sa boîte d’antidépresseurs, en cadeau. Les avantages à être informateur. Martin retourne au poste de surveillance sans en informer personne.

 

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, il entend Laurent revenir et Yann a une discussion avec lui, lui demandant où il était passé, il a vu que le lit n’avait pas été défait. Bien sûr, son compagnon aurait aussi pu lui demander où il était, après tout, lui non plus n’a pas passé la nuit chez lui. Laurent prétexte qu’il était chez des amis à la campagne et part directement sous la douche. Martin sort à ce moment-là, le dernier rapport de l’opération « Lazlo » dans les mains. En bas, il rencontre Grubitz et ses hommes qui arrivent, Hugo est là aussi.

 

_ Vous étiez pressé de partir Weill ! lança Grubitz.

_ L’opération est encore en cours, répondit simplement Martin.

_ Oui, mais plus pour longtemps, ricana Grubitz fier.

_ Voilà le rapport du jour, dit Martin en lui tendant.

_ Ah ! Le dernier rapport de l’opération Lazlo, bon travail !

 

Les hommes montent jusqu’à l’appartement, Martin et Hugo se regardent, attendent que les autres soient assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre.

 

_ Quand ont-ils arrêté Bon ? demanda Martin.

_ Hier en fin d’après-midi, c’est Hempf qui leur a dit où il se procurait ses médicaments illégaux.

_ Hugo, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es livide !

_ Vincent a su…

_ Quoi ?

_ Vincent a su…un de ses amis comédien à l’ouest, est un ancien de l’est, sur qui j’ai enquêté, un que j’avais interrogé, pas aussi bien que toi, mais suffisamment pour laisser une mauvaise impression. Vincent lui a montré une photo de nous deux, il m’a reconnu, il lui a tout dit. C’est fini Martin. Il ne veut plus de moi, il me déteste. Il m’a dit que s’il avait su il ne m’aurait jamais aimé, que je le dégoûte, et que je n’étais avec lui que pour lui soutirer des informations. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais Martin. C’est fini.

 

Hugo retient ses larmes, il ne doit pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il se réconforte en se disant que maintenant, Vincent ne prendra plus de risque, il sera en sécurité, il ne viendra plus jamais à l’est, et il trouvera certainement quelqu’un. Quelqu’un de mieux que lui, qui sera honnête avec lui et qui saura le rendre heureux, plus heureux que lui. Oui, il l’espère de tout son cœur, alors que son cœur saigne. Martin voudrait compatir à la douleur de son ami, mais pour l’instant il n’y arrive pas, ils sont tous les deux postés près de la camionnette, sur le trottoir en face du bâtiment de Yann, ils attendent le dénouement de l’opération. Ils voient soudain Laurent sortir de l’appartement, encore en peignoir, encore légèrement mouillé, pieds nus, il court lentement, sans regarder, il avance sur la route. C’est trop tard, un camion le percute. Martin se précipité vers lui. Il est touché à la tête, il y a du sang partout. Laurent le regarde le souffle court, Martin est au bord des larmes.

 

_ J’étais trop faible…je ne pourrais jamais réparer mes erreurs…

_ Il n’y a rien à pardonner, tu m’entends ? Rien à pardonner…j’ai enlevé la mach…

 

Martin s’arrête et s’écarte en voyant Yann courir vers son compagnon, il ne le regarde même pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut voir que son compagnon en sang sur la route. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés et prend délicatement Laurent dans ses bras.

 

_ Pardonne-moi, sanglote Yann, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

 

Il a les larmes aux yeux, ceux de Laurent se ferment, il est mort.

Grubitz arrive derrière lui, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il ne prête même pas attention aux larmes de cet homme, ni à l’autre homme qu’il sert dans ses bras, mort.

 

_ J’ai clos l’opération camarade Barthès, nous avons dû recevoir une information erronée, excusez-nous. Venez ! dit-il tout bas à Martin et Hugo.

 

Yann ne voit pas à qui parle Gtubitz, il n'en a que faire. Martin s’écarte, laissant Yann serrer son compagnon dans ses bras une dernière fois. Hugo et lui se dirigent vers leur voiture avec Grubitz, qu’ils raccompagnent chez lui. Ils ont tous les deux le regard dans le vide, leur supérieur sort de la voiture, se dirige vers sa maison, puis, se retourne vers eux et vient frapper à la fenêtre côté conducteur, du côté de Martin. Il baisse la vitre.

 

_ Ne vous faites pas d’illusions messieurs, vos carrières sont finies, même si vous avez été trop malins pour laisser des traces. Vous allez ouvrir des lettres dans un sous-sol jusqu’à votre retraite, c’est-à-dire pour les 40 ans à venir, 40 ans, c’est très long.

 

Il s’en va, Martin redémarre et ils rentrent chez eux. Ce n’est qu’une fois là-bas qu’Hugo se permet de pleurer. Il s’effondre sur le canapé, il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour Vincent, pour eux, pour Martin, pour Yann, pour Laurent, pour ses illusions perdues. Martin s’assoit à ses côtés, passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui n’arrive pas à pleurer. Certes, il a sauvé l’homme qu’il aime, mais il souffre, il a perdu son compagnon, et Martin, a perdu Yann. Jamais il ne pourra le revoir, ce serait le mettre en danger. Il doit l’oublier, l’abandonner avec sa souffrance. Tout est fini.

 

 

9 novembre 1989 :

 

Hugo et Martin sont au sous-sol avec les autres, ils ouvrent tous les courriers, ils sont tels des automates. Plus de 4 ans se sont déjà écoulés depuis la fin de l’opération Lazlo, et les deux amis ne vivent que comme des robots, mais vivent tout de même, attendant la fin, qui ne fait que trop tarder. Hugo s’occupe en lisant énormément, bien plus qu’il ne le faisait avant. Il dévore tous les livres de tous les auteurs dont Vincent a parlé, ou qu’il a évoqués, bons ou mauvais. Il imagine ses blagues en le voyant lire, ses commentaires sur chaque œuvre, chaque passage. Martin, lui, se rabat sur sa nouvelle guitare, et joue parfois la nuit entière sans dormir. Il est malheureux, mais il ne regrette rien, il a fait ce qu’il fallait.

Alors qu’ils ouvrent encore une autre lettre, un de leur collègue dit.

 

_ Le mur est tombé !

 

Tous se tournent vers lui, sans comprendre.

 

_ Le mur est tombé, tiens !

 

Il tend ses écouteurs à Martin, qui entend un homme à la radio : « Les gardes-frontières ont ouvert les grilles. L’excitation est énorme, les gens passent par millier ! Chers auditeurs, le 9 novembre 1989, restera dans l’histoire… », le journaliste continue de parler, mais Martin a lâché les écouteurs, il se lève sans un mot et sort pour voir ce qu’il se passe dehors, ils le suivent tous. Martin n’ose le croire, est-ce que cela veut dire que l’Allemagne va enfin être réunifiée ? Pourrait-il revoir Yann ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> Alors petite précision, les dialogues de l'interrogatoire sont directement tiré du film "La vie des autres", la scène du suicide également. Et il ne faut pas en vouloir à Laurent, c'est une victime pas un coupable, loin de là. Les artistes à l'époque, sous la RDA, n'ont pas le choix, comme la plupart de leurs concitoyens. S'ils sont inquiétés, ils doivent collaborés ou passé le reste de leur vie en prison, ou incapable de pouvoir travailler, ou encore on leur retire la garde de leurs enfants etc...  
> Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier, j'espère pouvoir l'écrire rapidement =)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre =)  
> Bon j'ai passé l'après-midi dessus, merci jour de congé ^^  
> Donc un chapitre qui en vaut deux pour finir cette histoire, bonne lecture ;-)

Berlin, Février 1991 :

 

1 an et demi depuis la chute du mur, 5 mois depuis la réunification de l’Allemagne. 6 ans depuis la mort de Laurent, 6 ans qu’il n’a pas revu Martin. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi n’est-il pas revenu le voir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Yann alors qu’il prenait son café en ce début d’après-midi. Assis à son bureau il tentait d’écrire, encore et encore, il n’avait pas écrit un mot depuis le décès de son compagnon, pas un seul. Il n’avait même pas été capable de lui écrire un éloge funèbre, il ne se pardonnait pas, il avait provoqué la mort de son compagnon. Il avait été égoïste en écrivant son article, en passant ses soirées avec Martin, il avait oublié son compagnon et ce dernier en avait payé le prix fort. Il revoyait la scène sans cesse depuis toutes ces années, les agents de la Stasi qui étaient revenus fouiller son appartement, accompagné d’un lieutenant-colonel dont il avait oublié le nom. Laurent qui était rentré un peu plus tôt, épuisé. Les agents qui avaient recommencé leur fouille jusqu’à ce que leur officier ne se penche sur le seuil de la porte, et ne suggère qu’il y avait un compartiment secret à cet endroit. Il n’oubliera jamais le regard de Laurent à cet instant, la culpabilité, la tristesse, la douleur qu’il y avait vu. Mais à ce moment-là, il n’avait pu lui renvoyer qu’un regard plein de rage, celui d’un homme trahi, car c’est ce qu’il avait ressenti jusqu’à ce que l’officier ne soulève la planche, dévoilant la cachette, vide. Laurent avait retiré la machine. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se sentir soulagé et reconnaissant qu’il avait entendu le bruit d’une voiture percutant quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, il s’était précipité à sa fenêtre et avait vu Laurent, étendu sur le sol dans son propre sang. Il avait couru jusqu’en bas, vers lui, il n’avait rien pu voir d’autre que lui, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur lui. Il s’était agenouillé à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux, la culpabilité lui rongeant le cœur, il l’avait pris dans ses bras pour le supplier de lui pardonner, et il avait fermé les yeux, le laissant dévasté au milieu de la rue. Yann l’avait serré dans ses bras, aussi fort qu’il avait pu, comme s’il avait pu le retenir dans ce monde et passer le reste de sa vie à se faire pardonner. Il avait à peine entendu l’officier lui dire que l’opération était close, il n’avait pas entendu le reste de sa phrase, il s’en fichait. A cet instant rien n’était plus important que le corps sans vie de Laurent qu’il tenait entre ses bras.

Oui, il se souvenait de chaque instant dans les moindres détails. Comme il aurait voulu qu’il soit là, avec lui. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras, lui confier toute sa peine, et lui dire à quel point il l’aimait et il avait besoin de lui. Mais il n’était jamais revenu, il ne l’avait jamais revu. Ce jour-là, les deux hommes qu’il n’ait jamais aimés l’avaient quitté. Peut-être était-ce le sort qui s’acharnait contre lui, qui le punissait. Il n’avait pas su protéger Laurent, alors la vie lui avait aussi repris Martin. Dans les semaines qui avaient suivies la mort de son compagnon, il l’avait cherché partout, demandant si les gens le connaissait, cherchant son adresse, des amis, peut-être des élèves guitaristes, mais rien. C’est comme s’il n’avait jamais existé, comme si toute cette histoire, tout l’amour qu’il avait ressenti pour le jeune homme n’avait été qu’un rêve. Il savait bien que non, il avait bien vécu tout ça, et Ali le lui avait bien confirmé. Lui aussi, à la demande de son ami avait fait des recherches sur Martin mais n’avait rien trouvé. Il était désespéré de voir son ami ainsi. Yann n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il essayait de paraître heureux en public, mais dès qu’il franchissait la porte de son appartement, il n’était plus qu’une épave au fond de l’océan.

Pourtant aujourd’hui devait être un jour joyeux pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis la réunification de l’Allemagne, on allait jouer une de ses pièces dans un grand théâtre, autrefois un théâtre de Berlin-Ouest. On y jouait sa dernière pièce, la dernière que Laurent avait jouée. Il aurait dû se sentir honoré que l’on joue une de ses pièces dans un théâtre aussi prestigieux, devant autant de spectateurs, mais cette pièce ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir machinalement, c’était Ali et Vincent, le comédien qui l’avait aidé à publier son article, et qui se voyait donné le rôle autrefois tenu par Laurent dans la pièce de ce soir. Ali regarda son ami avec pitié en entrant dans l’appartement. L’odeur de tabac était très forte, sur son bureau se trouvait toujours une photo de Laurent et lui, et dans le lecteur cassette, un CD de Vysotsky, une seule chanson que Yann se passait en boucle, celle que Martin avait joué un jour. Yann imaginait souvent son amant en train de jouer à côté de lui, en train de chanter cette chanson, il revoyait les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu’il parlait du chanteur russe disparu. Ali soupira.

 

_ Tu seras prêt pour ce soir ? Ça ira ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, il faudra bien, répondit Yann résigné.

 

Vincent avait de la peine en voyant l’état du dramaturge qu’il admirait tant et qui était devenu son ami. La mort de son compagnon avait fait beaucoup de bruits à l’ouest, il était très apprécié par tous. Tous ici admiraient son talent autant que celui de Yann. Quand Vincent avait accepté de tenir le rôle qui avait autrefois été le sien, il savait que c’était une lourde responsabilité, mais c’était aussi une façon pour lui de lui rendre hommage à sa manière, en pratiquant son art librement comme lui aurait sans doute voulu le faire. A chaque fois qu’il pensait à ce qu’avaient enduré les artistes sous la RDA, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Hugo. Comme il avait eu mal en apprenant que l’homme qu’il aimait lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps, comment il l’avait manipulé toutes ces années, comment il s’était servi de lui. Il se sentait coupable de n’avoir rien vu et d’avoir sûrement causé la perte de plusieurs de ses collègues. Quand il pensait à Laurent et à Yann, il se sentait coupable, il pensait que c’était sa faute si la Stasi avait monté une opération contre eux. Il avait parlé de l’article à Hugo, bien sûr il n’avait pas cité de nom, mais Hugo l’avait sans doute deviné, connaissant son intérêt et son admiration pour le dramaturge. Et ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable, c’est que malgré tous ces mensonges, il l’aimait toujours, il n’arrivait pas à l’oublier. Il avait essayé pourtant, il avait essayé de s’oublier dans d’autres bras, mais toujours il faisait la comparaison avec Hugo. Il se souvenait toujours du visage de son ex compagnon, de son regard, de cette chevelure blonde qu’il aimé tant décoiffer, de ce corps si bien fait dont il connaissait chaque courbe. Parfois, au milieu de l’acte il prononçait son nom, et son partenaire d’un soir partait humilié que l’on puisse penser à un autre que lui. Alors Vincent avait arrêté et s’était plongé corps et âme dans le travail. Après tout, c’est tout ce qui lui restait.

 

_ Tu n’es pas obligé de venir si c’est trop dur pour toi Yann, lui dit Vincent, personne ne t’en voudra.

_ Non, je veux être là, j’y tiens, et si c’est trop dur, je partirai, mais je veux être là. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux enfin, sourit Yann.

_ J’espère ne pas te décevoir !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, ne doute pas de toi.

_ Yann a raison Vincent, je suis sûr que tu seras splendide ce soir.

 

Vincent leur sourit, leurs mots lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Les trois amis s’assirent et prirent le café ensemble, discutant de la pièce du soir, des quelques invités de marque qui y seraient. Ali et Vincent rassurèrent Yann sur son talent, lui disant qu’il allait réussir à réécrire un jour, mais Yann n’y croyait pas. Ali voyait bien dans son regard à qui Yann pensait, il ne prononça pas son nom. Il rappela juste à Yann que le jour où il serait heureux les mots reviendraient, qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il se raccroche à une personne.

 

_ C’est comme si je n’avais plus rien à dire Ali, soupira Yann, je ne sais plus écrire parce que je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni pour qui le dire.

_ Alors attends, ne te force pas, le jour où tu auras quelque chose à dire, les mots seront là j’en suis sûr, le rassura Ali.

 

Yann lui sourit faiblement, Vincent détourna la conversation pour faire rire les deux hommes assis à ses côtés, et s’empressa de remarquer la tenue bien trop décontractée du dramaturge. Il se moqua ouvertement de lui, mais tout en finesse comme il savait si bien le faire, et il savait que Yann appréciait énormément son humour. Il entraîna ensuite ses deux amis à l’extérieur, pour trouver une tenue adéquate à Yann pour la soirée. Au moins, Yann ne pensa plus à ses problèmes, Vincent savait très bien lui faire oublier ses tourments. C’était aussi une manière pour Vincent d’éviter de penser à Hugo, même si plusieurs fois, en observant les différents costumes, il se dit à quel point son ex compagnon serait magnifique dedans.

Le soir arriva bien vite, Vincent stressait en attendant le lever de rideau, il était le premier à entrer en scène. Yann était assis parmi les spectateurs, il se demandait s’il arriverait à tenir. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir une réponse. Le rideau s’ouvrit sur Vincent, qui prononça les premiers mots, Yann se souvint alors de Laurent, du soir de la première, où Martin avait dit se trouver, comment ne l’avait-il pas remarqué ? Il sentait que les larmes allaient venir, il se leva, et quitta la salle. Une fois sorti, il fut interrompu par une voix, qui le fit sursauter.

 

_ Trop de souvenirs hein ?

 

C’était Hempf, ancien ministre de la culture et ancien rival aussi. Yann ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait là. Maintenant qu’il n’était plus ministre, il n’avait aucune raison de venir voir ses pièces, et il avait déjà vu celle-ci, il était à la première.

 

_ Laurent était magnifique dans ce rôle, poursuivit Hempf, il a toujours été magnifique sur scène. Mais est-ce vrai ce que j’ai entendu ? Tu n’écris plus depuis la chute du mur ? Après tout ce que la pays avait investi en toi.

_ Bruno, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux mon cher Yann !

_ Pourquoi je n’ai jamais été mis sur écoute ? Tout le monde l’a été, pourquoi pas moi ?

 

Hempf le regarda surpris, sans comprendre pourquoi il lui posait cette question, elle n’avait pas de sens.

 

_ Tu étais complètement surveillé Yann !

_ J’étais sur écoute ?

 

Yann ne pouvait pas y croire, s’il avait été sur écoute il l’aurait arrêté plus tôt, il n’aurait pas eu besoin de Laurent, la voiture de l’oncle d’Ali aurait été fouillée de fond en comble à la frontière.

 

_ Des micros dans tous les coins, tu avais la totale ! Quand tu rentreras jette une œil derrière tes interrupteurs, on savait tout. On savait même que sans sexe, tu ne savais pas écrire, quel dommage !

_ Quand je pense que des gens comme toi ont dirigé le pays…

 

Yann ne dit rien et parti. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il marcha dans le froid de Février jusqu’à son appartement, une fois là-bas, il fit ce que Hempf lui avait dit de faire, regarder derrière les interrupteurs. Il avait dit la vérité. Il trouva les micros, sûrement abandonné là par la Stasi depuis 6 ans. Il les retira tous, il y en avait dans toutes les pièces, le salon, la chambre, la cuisine, même la salle de bain, aucune pièce n’avait été épargné. Mais alors ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas été arrêté ? Ça n’avait aucun sens…

 

La représentation avait pris fin, ce fut un grand succès, Vincent célébrait leur réussite avec ses camarades, il était heureux. Il se passa quelques heures avant qu’il ne sorte enfin du théâtre après toute cette agitation, et quelques interviews pour les journaux. Il franchit la porte et s’arrêta net. Il était là. Il l’attendait. Il était transi de froid, emmitouflé dans son manteau à la lueur d’un réverbère. En voyant Vincent, il s’avança vers le comédien, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Vincent ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Fuir sans le regarder ? Rester là sans bouger ? L’attraper par le col pour l’embrasser fougueusement ? C’est bien de la dernière solution qu’il avait envie, en le voyant ainsi, avec cette faible lumière, il n’avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau. Seul son regard semblait avoir changé, il n’y avait plus toute la vie qu’il y voyait autrefois.

 

_ Tu as été splendide ce soir Vincent, je tenais à te féliciter en personne.

_ Merci…Hugo…Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir !

 

Le ton de Vincent se voulait dur, mais il n’y parvenait pas, il entendait les tremblements de sa voix, il ne savait pas résister à Hugo.

 

_ Je sais mais…j’avais besoin de te voir Vincent…besoin de t’expliquer, de m’expliquer…j’ai voulu allé chez toi, mais je me suis dit que tu ne m’ouvrirais jamais alors…quand j’ai vu ton nom sur les affiches pour ce soir, j’ai décidé de venir, après tout, je te l’avais promis.

 

C’est vrai, plusieurs fois lorsqu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Hugo lui avait promis de venir le voir jouer dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Il l’avait fait.

 

_ S’il te plaît Vincent…on peut discuter ? supplia Hugo.

_ Hugo je..., Vincent soupira, oui on peut, mais pas ici.

 

Hugo acquiesça et laissa Vincent le guider jusqu’au parc de Friedrichshain. Vincent aimait beaucoup cet endroit, c’était l’un des plus beaux de la ville, c’est là qu’il aimait aller pour se ressourcer, près de la fontaine des contes. Vincent s’assit face à la fontaine, laissant son regard se perdre parmi tous ces personnages de pierre. Hugo vint prendre place à ses côtés.

 

_ Je t’écoute, lui dit Vincent froid.

_ Voilà Vincent, je...je suis désolé, je voulais que tu le saches. J’aurai dû être honnête avec toi dès le début, te dire ce que je faisais vraiment. J’avais appris à ne plus le dire pour ne pas que les gens se méfient de moi.

_ Et ça t’étonnait que les gens se méfient je suppose ?

_ Non. Mais je n’aimais pas ça, pour moi je faisais juste mon travail, je soutenais le socialisme c’est tout.

_ Pourquoi moi Hugo ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il a fallu que ce soit moi qui soit victime d’une opération c’est ça ?

_ Mais non ! Jamais de la vie !

 

Vincent le regarda surpris, il ne comprenait pas, il ne faisait pas parti d’une opération ?

 

_ Tu n’as jamais été une cible Vincent ! Jamais ! Je n’aurai jamais pu ! Ce n’était pas mon travail, j’étais chargé des écoutes, et de quelques interrogatoires parfois, je n’ai jamais été informateur. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n’aurai pas joué avec toi comme ça. Gagner ta confiance peut-être, mais entamer une relation avec toi ? Non !

_ Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ? Et pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Barthès et Bon ?

_ Ce n’est pas sur eux que je voulais des infos, ce jour-là, je voulais connaître les vrais motivations de notre ministre de la culture Hempf, je voulais savoir si l’opération était vraiment là pour contrer les ennemis du socialisme ou juste une petite vengeance personnelle et mesquine. Tu m’as donné la réponse, c’était la deuxième réponse.

_ Tu enquêtais sur Yann ?

_ Oui, Hempf avait ordonné qu’on place son appartement sur écoute, pour soupçons de trahison…

_ Bah voyons !

_ Puis, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu’il n’y avait aucune preuve de trahison, pas même un soupçon, et un jour mon officier supérieur m’a dit que Hempf voulait s’en débarrasser, je n’ai pas accepté cette façon de faire. Je l’ai protégé.

_ Protégé ? Comment ça ?

_ Martin et moi on falsifié les rapports.

_ Alors Martin aussi était de la Stasi…

_ Oui…on a falsifié les rapports quand on a su pour l’article du Spiegel. Quand tu m’as dit que c’était toi qui te chargerais de le faire passer à l’ouest j’ai eu encore plus peur. Peur qu’on ne te fasse du mal. Je t’aimais Vincent. Je t’aime toujours. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais tous mes mensonges, ni tout ce que j’ai fait pour ce régime. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout ça. Je regrette d’avoir cru en la bonté de cette république, je regrette d’avoir cru qu’elle appliquait vraiment les principes du socialisme. Je m’en veux de tous ces gens que j’ai fait souffrir, si tu savais à quel point je m’en veux. Mais ce que je regrette le plus. C’est toi. C’est de t’avoir menti toutes ces années. Je t’aimais, j’aurais dû être honnête avec toi.

_ Oui tu aurais dû, il y beaucoup de choses que tu aurais dû faire.

 

Vincent se mit à pleurer, Hugo avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n’en fit rien, il savait qu’il n’en avait pas le droit. A sa grande surprise, c’est Vincent qui se jeta dans ses bras, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et pleura contre sa nuque.

 

_ Tu ce que c’est le pire dans cet histoire Hugo ? demanda Vincent sanglotant. C’est que je n’arrive pas à te détester, je ne pourrais jamais. J’ai essayé de t’oublier, tu ne sais pas combien d’hommes sont passé dans mon lit, mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois, je ne pensais qu’à toi, je ne voyais que toi, je te voulais avec moi. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je t’aime, je t’aimerais toujours je n’y arrive pas autrement. Je dépéris depuis 6 ans Hugo, j’en peux plus d’être loin de toi. Je ne te promets pas de te pardonner. Je t’en veux toujours, ça risque de ressortir à certains moments, mais…je veux qu’on réessaie toi et moi…

 

Hugo fondit en larmes à son tour, passant ses bras autour de la taille du comédien, inspirant son parfum, collant sa tête contre la sienne, passant une main dans ses frisettes brunes qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il ne revenait pas des mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Vincent. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’avait pas osé imaginer que le comédien ne lui pardonne et ne veuille reprendre leur histoire là où elle en était. Il l’aimait tellement, plus que tout. Il ne voulait plus jamais le perdre.

 

_ Je te promets que je ne te mentirai plus jamais Vincent, et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, je répondrai à toutes. Je veux être totalement honnête avec toi maintenant. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

_ Pour l’instant embrasse-moi espèce d’idiot !

 

Alors Hugo releva la tête et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, délicatement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Les deux amants se retrouvaient comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble chez le comédien, retrouvant le corps de l’autre comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille, ils n’avaient rien oublié. Ça leur prendrait un certain temps, mais ils y arriveraient.

 

De son côté, Yann fit très vite une demande aux archives de la Stasi pour aller lire son dossier. Il n’y avait jamais pensé avant, persuadé qu’il n’y avait aucun dossier sur lui. Quelques jours plus tard, il se rendit aux archives, une dame l’accueilli, très aimable, s’excusant pour le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour rassembler tous les dossiers, car dans son cas, il y en avait plus d’un. Il s’installa dans la salle de lecture où se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes. Après environ une demi-heure d’attente, la dame revint avec un collègue qui tirait un chariot où se trouvaient tous les dossiers le concernant.

 

_ Je les ai rangés chronologiquement, les plus anciens sont au-dessus, et les plus récents en dessous.

 

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient la pile de dossiers les yeux écarquillés, avant de revenir à leur lecture quand les deux archivistes quittèrent la pièce. Yann commença à lire le premier dossier, il apprit donc que c’était Hempf qui avait ordonné cette opération de surveillance. Les premiers rapports correspondaient bien à ce qu’il avait vécu, il eut la nausée en pensant que des hommes avaient tout entendu, même ses ébats avec son compagnon, et chacun d’entre eux étaient répertoriés dans les rapports. Il ne voulait pas tout lire, alors il attrapa un dossier plus récents, c’est là qu’il se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. L’agent qui le surveillait ne parlait pas de l’article, il parlait d’une pièce pour le 40ème anniversaire de la RDA. C’était bien la couverture qu’ils avaient trouvé avec Ali, mais aucun agent n’aurait été assez dupe pour y croire, de plus il ne faisait aucune mention du faux plan d’Ali pour rejoindre l’ouest dans la voiture de son oncle. Rien. Et à la fin de chaque rapport falsifié, toujours le même nom, HGW XX/7. Yann prit alors le dernier rapport, là, se trouvait la déclaration de Laurent, « Moi, Laurent Bon, choisis librement de travailler officieusement pour le ministère de la sécurité d’état… », un peu plus loin sa dénonciation, « Yann Barthès est l’auteur de l’article du Spiegel concernant les suicides en RDA, ses complice sont Ali Baddou et un comédien ouest-allemand dont j’ignore le nom… ». Yann continue le rapport, il y lit que Laurent a été libéré à 14h, à cette heure-ci, il se souvient il était retourné à l’appartement, alors quand Laurent a-t-il retiré la machine ? Yann finit le rapport : «  13h30 : Reprise de surveillance de l’appartement de Lazlo. 15h10 : Bon rentre directement de Hohenschönhausen chez lui, perquisition et rapport suivent. 15h15 : fin de l’opération. HGW XX/7 »

Le souffle de Yann se coupe, à côté du nom de code de l’agent, une trace de doigt, à l’encre rouge. L’encre de la machine qu’il a utilisée pour écrire son article. C’est cet agent qui l’a protégé ! Il se lève, se dirige vers l’archiviste présent dans la salle, il a devant lui les noms de tous les agents de la Stasi.

 

_ Qui est HGW XX/7 ?

 

L’archiviste fouille dans ses fiches, et sort la carte de l’agent HGW XX/7. Yann est pétrifié, sur la carte que lui tend l’archiviste, il le reconnait. Martin.

Yann se retourne, prend ses affaires et quitte la pièce, quitte les archives. Il marche sans savoir où il va. Tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps Martin l’observait ? Mais alors il lui a menti depuis le début ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux ? Yann n’arrive pas à croire que le jeune homme qu’il a connu ait pu être un agent de la Stasi, il ne peut pas, c’est impossible. Ou alors il ne l’a pas connu du tout. _Non_ , se dit-il, _il était sincère avec moi, je l’ai senti, dans ses sentiments il était sincère, et puis…cette jalousie, personne ne peut feindre une telle jalousie jamais. Mais ?...il avait tout entendu ?_ Yann s’en voulait, oui c’est à Martin qu’il aurait dû en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l’avait protégé, il avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour lui, il avait risqué sa vie. Yann s’en voulait de tous les moments de tendresses partagés avec son compagnon auxquels son amant avait dû assister depuis son poste de surveillance. Il comprenait mieux sa jalousie ce soir-là, dans cette ruelle, la douleur dans ses yeux. Car il avait dû l’entendre dire à Ali qu’il l’aimait, et l’entendre quelques jours plus tard coucher avec son compagnon. Quel hypocrite il avait été ! De ne pas avoir assumé ses sentiments pour Martin.

Maintenant une seule chose comptait, retrouver Martin, par tous les moyens possibles. La première chose qu’il fit fut de se rendre à l’adresse indiquée sur sa fiche. C’est un couple qui lui répondit, ils venaient juste d’emménager là. Il l’avait manqué. Comment le retrouver maintenant ? Il rentra chez lui, tête baissée, encore plus triste qu’auparavant, mais déterminé. Il s’assit derrière son bureau, face à sa machine à écrire. Il pose ses doigts dessus, et commença à taper. Ça y est, il avait à nouveau quelque chose à dire.

 

 

9 novembre, 1991 :

 

Martin marchait dans les rues de Berlin sa nouvelle guitare sur le dos, dans ce qui avait été autrefois la zone ouest, une cigarette à la main, il rentre chez lui après avoir donné son dernier cours de guitare de la journée. Il pense à son ami Hugo, qui n’habite plus avec lui depuis quelques temps, il s’était pris un appartement seul, et à peine quelques semaines après avoir retrouvé Vincent, les deux hommes s’étaient installés ensemble. Martin était si heureux pour ses amis. Il s’était lui aussi expliqué avec Vincent, et leur amitié avait repris. Grâce à lui, il eut des nouvelles de Yann, sans laisser paraître sa peine profonde de ne pouvoir être avec le dramaturge. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne supporterait pas le regard de cet homme sur lui quand il apprendrait la vérité sur ses activités en RDA, et sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de son compagnon, qu’il ne se pardonnait pas. Il n’avait pas le droit au bonheur d’être avec Yann. D’après Vincent, Yann était plus heureux depuis quelques temps, il avait enfin repris goût à la vie, ce qui réconfortait Martin. Sur le chemin, il passe une grande librairie, il n’y prête d’abord pas attention, mais une grande affiche lui fait faire demi-tour. Elle annonce une nouvelle œuvre de Yann Barthès, un roman cette fois, « La sonate de l’homme bon ». Martin n’hésita pas une seconde, il rentra dans la librairie, se dirigea vers le présentoir où était disposés tous les exemplaires du dernier livre de Yann. Il en prit, ouvrit les premières pages. Son cœur rata un battement. Là, juste avant le premier chapitre, une dédicace : « Pour HGW XX/7, avec toute ma gratitude. »

Martin ne sait pas comment réagir, il ferme le livre, se dirige vers la caisse et l’achète, puis il rentre chez lui.

 

Dans son appartement, Yann fait les cent pas alors qu’Ali est à côté de lui en train de lire son livre, enfin de le relire, car c’est lui qui l’avait rassuré avant qu’il ne le publie. Ali n’en peut plus de voir son ami dans un tel état de stress.

 

_ Tu penses qu’il le lira ?

_ Yann ! Pour l’amour du ciel, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler de lui !?

_ Je veux qu’il le lise, je veux qu’il sache que je ne lui en veux pas !

_ Et bien patiente ! De toute façon il ne va pas l’avoir lu dans l’heure si ? T’as patienté 6 ans, tu peux bien attendre encore un peu !

 

Ils sont interrompus par la sonnette de l’appartement, c’est Ali qui va ouvrir. C’est Vincent avec son compagnon Hugo, Ali les saluts et les guide vers le salon ou Yann a repris son livre pour relire certains passages. Vincent préfère en sourire.

 

_ Eh bien, on se sent accueillis ici, ça fait plaisir !

_ Oh, excuse-moi Vincent, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées !

_ Il est très bien ce livre, il va le lire ne t’en fais, qui que soit « il », parce que je ne sais toujours pas. Ali ? Un indice ?

_ Désolé Vincent, mais ce n’est pas à moi de révéler ce genre de chose, lui répond Ali.

_ Bon Yannus, tu vas me dire qui est cet homme mystérieux à qui tu as dédié ton livre ? Ah, oui, il faut que je te présente l’homme de ma vie, Hugo. Hugo, voilà Yann, mais tu le sais déjà !

_ Oui, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Hugo en tendant sa main.

 

Hugo est très mal à l’aise dans cet appartement, Vincent le sait, mais il en tire une certaine forme de plaisir, comme une vengeance totalement puérile, mais méritée.

 

_ Bon, le nom de cet homme Yannou !

_ Non Vincent, et puis, son nom est dans le livre.

_ Mais oui bien sûr, HGW XX/7, avec ça je vais aller loin, on dirait un nom de robot !

 

Hugo se raidit, et Vincent le sens bien, il se retourne vers lui sans comprendre, il lui lance un regard interrogateur.

 

_ Ne me dis pas que tu sais de qui il s’agit mon chéri, parce que je te préviens, c’est moi qui fait passer les interrogatoires, et je serai impitoyable !

_ Comment pourrait-il savoir de qui il s’agit avec un simple nom de code, lança Ali, Vincent, redescend sur Terre ! Tu le sauras s’il se manifeste un jour.

_ Oui, si, dit Yann à regret.

_ Oh, Yannou, lâcha Vincent en le prenant dans ses bras, mais tu vas le retrouver ton HGW !

 

Hugo s’était dirigé vers le bureau, il attrapa une feuille et un crayon, écrivit quelque chose avant de la tendre à Yann.

 

_ Tenez, même s’il a lu ce que vous avez écrit, ça m’étonnerait qu’il se déplace, il n’aura pas le courage.

_ Je…comment vous savez qui est…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé M. Barthès, si je pouvais je changerais beaucoup de choses que j’ai faites dans ma vie. Je sais que ça ne répare pas ce que j’ai fait, mais j’espère que ça vous aidera quand même. Encore une fois je suis désolé. Je vous laisse. On se voit ce soir mon cœur ? Au revoir.

 

Hugo quitta l’appartement rapidement, Vincent était tellement choqué qu’il ne lui courut pas à après. Yann était appuyé contre le bureau, la feuille entre les mains. Vincent se pencha pour voir ce qu’il avait d’écrit sur cette feuille qui mettait Yann dans tous ses états.

 

_ Martin ?! s’exclama Vincent.

_ Tu le connais ? demanda Ali.

_ Bien sûr que je le connais, c’est le meilleur ami d’Hugo ! Tu vois, si tu me l’avais dit tu aurais eu son adresse plus tôt !

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ali à Yann.

_ Je…je ne sais pas je…et s’il ne voulait plus de moi ?

_ Mais bien sûr, en plus je le savais ! Il m’avait parlé de sa liaison avec toi, le pauvre il était tout perturbé par ses sentiments. Bon, plus sérieusement mon petit Yananas, des sentiments comme ça, ça ne s’efface pas, crois-moi j’ai essayé ça n’a pas marché. Alors fonce ! Va le voir, il attend que ça le petit.

 

 

Martin était dans son appartement, il finissait de lire le livre de Yann, le livre qui lui était dédié tout en écoutant la sonate pour violoncelle d’Eccles, celle que Yann avait joué en apprenant la mort de Mouloud. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques temps déjà, et il avait presque atteint la dernière page du roman. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait été incapable de se retenir de pleurer en lisant chaque mot que Yann avait écrit pour lui. Le personnage principal, c’était lui, un jeune homme idéaliste endoctriné, servant une république qu’il croit parfaite, et il rencontre l’amour de sa vie qui fait l’objet d’une enquête de la part du gouvernement, alors il se rend compte qu’il ne travaille pas pour le bon côté et décide de protéger son amant. Yann l’a tellement bien cerné. Martin comprend bien qu’il a toujours été transparent avec Yann, qu’il n’a jamais pu lui cacher sa véritable nature, sa personnalité, Yann sait tout de lui.

Il venait tout juste de finir de lire quand on sonna à sa porte. Martin alla ouvrir comme un automate, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’Hugo car on était samedi et que son meilleur ami venait tous les samedis soirs. Il ouvrit la porte sans même regarder disant à Hugo de venir s’assoir sur le canapé pendant qu’il allait dans la cuisine préparer à manger. La porte se referma, alors qu’il était dans la cuisine, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

 

_ Hugo, c’est bon je t’ai dit que tu pouv…

 

Ce n’était pas Hugo qui était là, c’était Yann. Martin resta interdit face à lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Yann avait récupéré le livre, son livre, sur la table du salon, il caressait la couverture avec son pouce, il baissa les yeux vers le livre, incapable de soutenir le regard du jeune homme plus longtemps. Il avait pleuré, ça se voyait, ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

 

_ Tu…tu l’as lu ? demanda Yann.

_ Je viens de le finir, répondit Martin d’une voix faible.

_ Tu as aimé ?

_ Bien sûr, même si je ne suis pas sûr que je le mérite. Yann, je…je suis désolé, je…

 

Martin ne put pas finir sa phrase, Yann l’avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait fort contre lui. Il tremblait, il pleurait.

 

_ Six ans Martin ! Six longues années, tu sais ce que j’ai traversé pendant toutes ces années sans toi !

_ Yann, je… je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas…si j’étais venu te voir, ils auraient tout compris et tu te serais retrouvé en prison, je pouvais pas…je…

 

Une fois de plus, il ne put pas finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Yann étaient sur les siennes. Il se laissa embrasser tendrement, avant de répondre au baiser avec la même douceur, il était incapable de résister à Yann. Il lui avait tellement manqué, pendant ces six années pas un jour ne s’était écoulé sans qu’il ne pense à lui. Yann l’embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, ses baisers se faisant plus pressants, il finit par faire glisser sa bouche de ses lèvres à son cou. Des baisers d’abord tendres, puis il remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue et par ses dents. Martin respirait de plus en plus fort, il s’agrippait au pull du dramaturge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Encouragé par les réactions de son amant, Yann continua ses attaques sur son cou, mais de l’autre côté cette fois, il mordit sa peau, la suçota suffisamment fort pour y laisser sa marque. Il l’avait retrouvé, et il voulait que tout le monde le sache, même si dans cette république ils pouvaient être inquiétés parce qu’ils s’aimaient. Yann guida lentement Martin vers le salon, et le poussa doucement sur le canapé. Il le regarda un instant, les yeux remplis de désir avant de réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau. Une de ses mains se glissa entre eux pour se poser sur son jean, au-dessus de son entrejambe, Martin geignit contre ses lèvres.

 

_ Yann…pas maintenant…

_ Comme tu me l’as dit une fois, tu n’es pas en position de décider quoique ce soit !

 

Alors Martin le laissa faire, et à vrai dire, il n’avait pas la force de lui dire non. Il lui avait tellement manqué. La main de Yann se fit plus joueuse, elle passa la barrière des vêtements pour se poser directement sur l’objet de son désir, entamant de lent va et vient sur lui. Martin se mordait la lèvre, rejetait sa tête en arrière, son bassin suivait les mouvements de Yann sur lui, il s’abandonnait complètement à son amant. Yann vint remplacer sa main par sa bouche, arrachant un nouveau hoquet de plaisir à Martin, qui laissa libre court à ses gémissements. Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure poivre et sel de Yann. Il était capable de dire combien de mèches étaient devenus grises depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, il l’observait alors qu’il s’occupait de lui, savourant de revoir son visage qu’il caressait du bout des doigts. Yann releva les yeux vers lui, noirs de désirs. Le plaisir de Martin en fut décuplé, ils se regardaient tous les deux, Yann adorait cette vision de son amant totalement abandonné au plaisir qu’il lui procurait. L’entendre gémir ainsi rendait son propre désir douloureux, il commençait à se sentir inconfortable dans son pantalon, mais il avait bien l’intention de faire payer à Martin ces six années durant lesquelles il l’avait abandonné. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées et Martin rejeta à nouveau la tête en arrière, suppliant Yann d’arrêter avant qu’il ne contrôle plus rien. Yann ne s’arrêta pas, il emmena Martin jusqu’à l’orgasme, savourant d’entendre son prénom de la voix de son amant, rendue si rauque par le plaisir. Yann remonta vers lui, déposant une infinité de baisers le long de son torse qu’il avait dépourvu de sa chemise et dans son cou avant d’arriver à ses lèvres. Martin était encore à bout de souffle, mais des larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux.

 

_ Je suis désolé Yann, si tu savais comme je m’en veux…

_ Tais-toi Martin, je m’en fiche, je t’aime. Et toi ?

_ Je t’aime Yann, je t’aime, je t’ai jamais menti là-dessus !

_ Je sais.

 

Il l’embrassa encore, Martin avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait contre lui. Sentir son désir contre son corps ne fit que réveillé le sien, et Yann le savait très bien, il déposa ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme qui les prit tout de suite en bouche, léchant, suçotant, mordillant légèrement, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde. Yann remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche à nouveau, embrassant encore plus profondément son amant alors que sa main descendait plus bas. Il commença à le préparer et Martin gémit contre sa bouche, s’accrochant encore plus au dramaturge, il finit par descendre ses mains jusqu’à son jean pour le lui retirer, il laissa une de ses mains s’attarder sur la virilité de son amant qui gémit à son tour. En réponse, ses doigts se firent plus joueurs, et Martin rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant le nom de Yann encore et encore, le suppliant de ne pas s’arrêter, d’aller toujours plus fort. Il lui retira son pull, ils étaient désormais tous les deux complètement nus. Yann ne résista pas longtemps, il remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité, les deux hommes gémirent ensemble avant de s’embrasser à nouveau. Yann ne pouvait dire le bien que lui procurait la sensation de la peau nue de Martin contre la sienne, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de son souffle dans son cou ou contre son visage. Il l’aimait, il l’aimait toujours autant si ce n’est plus, maintenant qu’il savait qu’il l’avait protégé. Martin, lui, ne pouvait décrire le bonheur qu’il avait ressenti en entendant Yann lui dire qu’il l’aimait, encore, après tout ce qu’il avait fait, Yann arrivait encore à l’aimer, Martin avait du mal à y croire. Les coups de reins de son amants se firent plus rapides, plus puissants, Martin gémissait encore plus fort, appelant Yann, lui demandant de ne pas s’arrêter, surtout pas. Sentant l’orgasme proche, Yann prit le visage de Martin entre ses deux mains, le forçant à le regarder, mais voir le visage de son amant recouvert par le plaisir l’amena directement à la jouissance, le nom de Martin sur ses lèvres, ce dernier ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle avant d’être emporté à son tour, se cambrant tout contre Yann.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment, caressant la peau de l’autre, s’embrassant de temps en temps. Yann finit par demander à Martin le chemin de sa chambre, et ils allèrent se coucher. Blottis l’un contre l’autre, peau contre peau. Martin devait lui parler, il en avait besoin, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête.

 

_ Yann ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

_ Ton ami Hugo, je crois qu’il a eu pitié de moi, Vincent nous l’a présenté dans l’après-midi.

_ Tu m’en veux ?

_ Oui, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je ne t’en veux pas de m’avoir menti sur ton métier, je devrais peut-être mais je n’y arrive pas. Tu m’as protégé, tu m’as sauvé la vie.

_ Ecoute Yann…pour Laurent je…crois-moi j’aurai voulu l’empêcher, jamais je n’ai voulu que…

_ Chuuut, dit Yann en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser, je sais. Je sais que tu ne lui as jamais voulu de mal. Même jaloux comme tu l’es, tu n’aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal je sais, il a choisi la solution la plus simple pour lui, même si aucune n’était simple. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour lui, tu n’es pas responsable.

_ Mais alors ? Pourquoi tu m’en veux ?

_ Je t’en veux de ne pas être venu me voir après la chute du mur, après la réunification, tu aurais pu revenir, il n’y avait plus de danger, et tu as décidé de rester seul, de me laisser seul. Je comprends ton point de vue, je suppose que tu te sentais tellement coupable que tu ne voulais pas t’accorder le bonheur d’une vie à deux, mais en faisant ça, tu m’as puni aussi Martin. J’avais besoin de toi avec moi, j’avais tellement besoin de toi…

 

Martin ne résista pas aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de son amant, il les essuya et embrassa Yann à nouveau.

 

_ Je te promets que plus jamais je ne te mentirai, et plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul, jamais. Moi aussi j’ai besoin de toi, la vie n’a pas le même sens sans toi. Je t’aime Yann, je t’aime et je ferai tout pour toi.

_ Tu as déjà tout fait pour moi Martin, tu l’as déjà fait. Et si c’est possible, je t’aime encore plus pour ça.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, conscient que dans cette république, il leur faudrait se cacher aux yeux du monde. Ils ne pourraient pas afficher leur amour et le crier au monde entier, mais ils seraient ensemble. La RDA n’était pas un pays parfait, loin de là, ils n’avaient presque aucune liberté quand ils y vivaient, mais ils avaient au moins celle de s’aimer. En s’endormant, avec l’homme qu’il aimait dans ses bras, Yann su qu’il avait encore beaucoup de chose à écrire, et la prochaine était qu’il était fou amoureux de cet homme, et que ses nouveaux dirigeants n’avaient aucun droit de lui interdire cela. On n’interdit pas l’amour aux Hommes. Ce serait son prochain combat dans ce monde où le bloc de l’Est s’était effondré, ce monde où finalement, beaucoup de choses restent à changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu =)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même du négatif ça m'aidera à progresser =)  
> Pour celles/ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le film "La Vie des Autres", je vous le conseille fortement, c'est un film magnifique avec des acteurs grandioses. Je conseille toujours de le regarder en version originale, je trouve que la VF n'est pas très bien réussie, mais vous faites comme vous voulez :-)  
> Pour citer d'autres films sur le bloc de l'est en général, je dirai "GoodBye Lenin!" film allemand avec Daniel Brühl, et "Soleil de Nuit" que j'ai déjà cité dans un chapitre mais que j'aime beaucoup et qui lui se déroule en URSS, avec comme acteurs principaux Mikhail Baryshnikov grand danseur russe de ballet qui a fui l'URSS et Gregory Hines, danseur de claquettes américain.  
> Voilà, j'ai quelques idées en têtes donc une nouvelle fic ne devrait pas tarder, à bientôt ;-)  
> Gabrielle


End file.
